


Казус "Перестрелки"

by VibrantAmoeba



Series: Shootout_paradox_Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Aristocracy, First Relationship, First Time, Homosexuality, M/M, Military Background, Military Backstory, Original Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantAmoeba/pseuds/VibrantAmoeba
Summary: Грегор, выпускник Королевской военной Академии, не мог и представить, что предложив незнакомцу победить его в пулевой стрельбе, он действительно проиграет, и придется на самом деле выполнять свое обещание: отдать всего себя полностью на милость победителю. А ведь после этого и жить как-то надо.
Relationships: Andrew Simons/Gregor Gysi, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Shootout_paradox_Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858498
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

Пьянки в кампусе всегда наводили на дежурных преподавателей какой-то священный ужас, ничем другим исчезновение как по волшебству ответственных за мир и порядок на студенческой территории никто объяснить не мог. Впрочем, студенты Военной Королевской Академии никогда и не жаловались на отсутствие контроля. Они вовсю гуляли, да так, что поутру не каждый мог вспомнить кто он и почему на нем студенческая форма, если таковая и оставалась. Но такие масштабные мероприятия устраивались не так часто и совсем уж по особым случаям. Например, по случаю, что их сборная выиграла турнир по пулевой стрельбе среди молодежи, обойдя всех противников, даже хваленую команду Полицейской Академии, фаворитов прошлого года. За это не грех было выпить-то!  
Грегор Эванс, почти что выпускник, собирался праздновать свою победу. Высокий и еще по-юношески стройный, с тонкими правильными чертами лица, взъерошенными светло-русыми волосами, донельзя довольный и счастливый, он будто светился от осознания собственного триумфа. Именно его блистательное выступление позволило команде занять почетное первое место на пьедестале и утереть соперникам носы. Даже перестрелки не понадобилось, и так все ясно было.  
Соревнования дали показать себя и доказать (в первую очередь самому себе, а потом родителям и обществу, по законам которого он вообще мог получить, что хочет, не шевельнув и пальцем), что годы, потраченные на учебу в Академии, прошли не зря, и он может сам — без поддержки родителей — пробить себе дорогу. Титул победителя означал также, что недавнее прошение в элитный королевский стрелковый полк определенно будет удовлетворено. Им же нужны хорошие бойцы, не обделенные умом и сообразительностью и знающие, с какого конца браться за оружие. Грегор любовно погладил резную рукоять личного пистолета, теплую и такую родную. К его большому сожалению, на вечеринку нельзя было его взять, а расстаться с любимцем даже на мгновение было тяжело, но хозяин клуба был весьма на этот счет категоричен, и нарушителей могло ждать разбирательство у самого ректора.  
— Грег! Пошли уже! — в комнату заглянул один из его друзей, товарищ по команде. Звезд с неба не хватал, но по меркам Грегора был весьма неплох. — Все только тебя и ждут. И оставь ты детку! А то застрелишь кого на радостях-то…  
Грегор, вздохнув, оставил любимого малыша в верхнем ящике тумбочки. То, что личный пистолет могли украсть, он не беспокоился, слишком уж тот был приметный. Парень тряхнул не по уставу отросшими ниже ушей светлыми прядями — скоро выпуск, и такая мелочь уже никого не заботила, — и чуть ли не вприпрыжку махнул за другом. Казалось, ничего не могло испортить ему этот знаменательный день.  
В маленьком кафе-клубе на территории кампуса, где обычно гуляли студенты, было не протолкнуться, но для героя сегодняшнего дня сразу же нашлось место за отдельным столиком совсем рядом с барной стойкой. Столик окружали миленькие диванчики, а сам он был заставлен разнообразной выпивкой. Как опоздавшему Грегору налили штрафную рюмку, потом еще одну, пока он не вырвал себе право пить любимое пиво, а не что-то еще. Все завертелось перед глазами: поздравления, разномастные тосты, невинный флирт, не грозящий перетечь во что-то большее.  
Улыбнувшись смазливой сокурснице, он забрал со стойки очередную бутылку темного прохладного пива и вдруг заметил, что на него внимательно, даже слишком, смотрит незнакомый мужчина, явно не студент — выглядит на порядок старше, но и преподавателя такого Грегор не помнил. Под этим взглядом, неприличным, оценивающим, он чувствовал себя как минимум раздетым. Поежившись, Грегор отвернулся, глотнул пива, почти сразу же забывая про незнакомца, неизвестно зачем заявившегося на студенческую вечеринку. Но спустя еще полчаса и один литр пива Грегор столкнулся с ним на выходе из туалета.  
— У меня создалось чувство, что вы меня преследуете… — пьяно буркнул парень, попытавшись того обойти.  
Мужчина хмыкнул.  
— А что, если да? — мягко поинтересовался он и выставил вперед руку, не давая Грегору пройти дальше. Он оказался непозволительно близко. Грегор сглотнул.  
— Не заинтересован, — бросил парень, но отметил, что в целом-то незнакомец очень даже привлекателен. Конечно, симпатичным его назвать было сложно: слишком резкие и грубые черты лица, а короткие волосы были непонятного при клубном освещении цвета. Но взгляд завораживал… Может, в другое время, в другом месте Грегор бы не отказал себе в новом знакомстве, хотя чужой интерес, явно носивший сексуальный оттенок, пугал парня до чертиков. Поэтому Грегор добавил, скорее для себя: — Совсем не заинтересован.  
Мужчина улыбнулся, и лицо его преобразилось, стало будто мягче, а оттого более притягательным. И теперь во всем его облике прямо-таки читалось: «Да кто тебя, юноша, спрашивает?»  
— Выпьешь со мной, Грегор? — спросил он, и «р» в имени вышла у него гортанной, будто волной прошлась. Преграждающая дорогу рука уверенно легла парню на плечо.  
— Откуда вы, черт вас дери, знаете, как меня зовут? — удивился парень, поведя плечом, надеясь избавиться от нежелательного объятия. Будь он чуточку трезвее, то сообразил, что ответ на этот вопрос вполне очевиден.  
— Вечеринка в твою честь, если ты еще помнишь об этом, — снисходительно пояснил незнакомец, чуть сжимая пальцы на плече Грегора. — Меня зовут Эндрю.  
— Очень приятно, Эндрю. Но вынужден отказать, — выдавил тот из себя, старательно подавляя растущую панику. Он понятия не имел, как вывернуться из сложившейся ситуации, потому что, кажется, Эндрю не собирался принимать отказа.  
Конечно, мелькнула шальная мыслишка, что он бы ничего и не потерял, прими приглашение, ведь всегда можно было отступить, пойти на попятную. Но тут Эндрю толкнул кто-то очень спешащий расстаться с содержимым своего желудка, и Грегору все же удалось ускользнуть куда-то в сторону. Он поспешил затеряться в толпе, подальше от этого странного типа.  
В компании друзей парень старался казаться беззаботным. Грегору хотелось уйти, но никто бы не понял, поэтому он без интереса прихлебывал пиво и время от времени ловил на себе внимательные взгляды Эндрю, все также сидевшего за барной стойкой. К радости парня, тот больше не стремился к более близкому знакомству.  
— Этот импозантный мужчина явно тобой заинтересован. Очень-очень. Смотрит, будто готов тебя съесть, — хихикнула Хелен, миленькая блондинка (а уж как могла уложить противника в рукопашном бою — любо-дорого посмотреть!), и толкнула Грегора в бок. — Симпатяжка же!  
— Спасибо… — принял комплимент Грегор.  
— Не ты. А он. Ты у нас угрюмый нелюдимый бирюк, который одним своим кислым видом портит нам вечер. Смотри как надо.  
И девушка отсалютовала Эндрю бокалом коктейля, что пила. Мужчина ей улыбнулся и, кажется, даже подмигнул.  
— Вот говнюк, — почему-то обиделся Грегор на него за этот жест. Хелен понимающе хихикнула. Он бы ни за что в жизни не признался, что почувствовал в этот момент укол ревности. И тут же ему стало стыдно за столь резкие слова. Мама бы услышала, заставила промыть его рот с мылом за подобные вольности, хотя сама могла сказать пару крепких словечек.  
— Познакомься с ним. Пора хоть с кем-то познакомиться.  
О да, то, что он избегал любых отношений, давно стало среди студенческого братства притчей во языцех. Не то, чтобы Грегор не желал этого, но никак что-то не срасталось. Ни с девушками, ни с парнями, которые проявляли к нему интерес. Каждый раз ему мерещилось, что все от него ждут большего, чем он хотел — и мог, надо признать, — предложить.  
— Я не хочу.  
— О, дурашка, — девушка прильнула губами к его щеке, оставляя пьяный влажный след. — Я не предлагаю тебе вот прямо здесь с ним переспать. Хотя я бы посмотрела. На барной стойке, он в одной рубашке склоняется над тобой, твои ноги обхватывают его мужественный торс… М-м-м…  
— Извращенка! — такое представить даже сложно было. Грегор чуть не подавился пивом, которое успел отхлебнуть.  
— Будь смелее. Сегодня день твоего триумфа, почему бы не получить еще одну победу? На любовном фронте. Вот уведут, будешь потом жалеть всю жизнь, что так и не узнал, что обещает этот страстный взгляд.  
Грегор вздохнул.  
— Я бы предпочел победить на другом фронте. Например, на твоем.  
Хелен глянула на него странно; ее прелестные брови взметнулись вверх.  
— Грег… ты это, прости, но…  
— Я понял, понял… — Грегор рассмеялся. Это была их дежурная шутка. Он ничего и не чувствовал такого к Хелен, с которой давным-давно общался и никогда даже не пытался перевести дружеские отношения в другую плоскость, тогда как при виде Эндрю в груди странно екало. Как и от невыразимо пошлой картинки, что нарисовала своими словами Хелен в его воображении: на барной стойке, в чужих крепких объятиях…  
Он встал, зацепился ногой за столик, но удержал равновесие. Тряхнул головой, приводя мысли в порядок. Пожалуй, пить больше не стоило.  
— Точно, Грегор, дерзай, — поддержали Хелен друзья. — Покажи ему, кто главный на этом празднике.  
Они не ждали от него хоть каких-то конкретных действий, а просто жаждали зрелища. И парень понял, что не хочет их расстраивать. Придуманный за считанные секунды план, как развлечь за свой счет друзей, а заодно отвязаться от навязчивого нового знакомства, показался Грегору до чертиков гениальным.  
— Ты куда? — спросила девушка.  
— Знакомиться, — он беззаботно ей улыбнулся. — Страстного зрелища на барной стойке не обещаю, но будет весело.  
Эндрю даже привстал с барного стула, когда Грегор к нему подошел.  
— Ты передумал насчет моего предложения? — чуть насмешливо поинтересовался он, ничуть не удивленный.  
Грегор с неким чувством превосходства посмотрел на него. Ущипнул себя за бедро, чтобы решиться на то, что задумал.  
— Я хочу выдвинуть встречное. Мое условие: одержи надо мной победу в тире, и я буду весь полностью твой на эту ночь.  
И, чуть подумав, добавил:  
— На всю ночь.  
Впоследствии Грегор утверждал, что в нем говорил алкоголь, а не разум, но сделанного этим было не вернуть. Но в данный момент ему казалось, что это самая гениальная идея. Гордость за одержанную победу на соревновании затмила все, и мысли не промелькнуло, что что-то может пойти не так. Парень был уверен, что даже в состоянии подпития сможет выиграть.  
— Хорошо, — просто сказал Эндрю. — По десять выстрелов? Или полное соревнование?  
— Десяти хватит!  
Обрадованные и раззадоренные получившимся спором случайные слушатели подняли кто бокалы с сомнительным содержимым, кто бутылки пива и чокнулись. Хелен лишь покачала головой, но отговаривать друга не стала.  
Мужчина нетвердой походкой прошелся к выходу и только у самой двери, полуобернувшись, спросил у замершего у барной стойки Грегора:  
— Передумал?  
— Вот еще что! — вскрикнул парень и всплеснул руками. Бутылка пива, которую он все еще держал, выскользнула из его ладони и укатилась куда-то под угловой диванчик, а сам Грегор с трудом сдержал равновесие.  
— Ой-ой-ой, — дернула его за рукав Хелен. — Грег, ты уверен?  
— На все сто. Я ж победитель, помнишь? — он улыбнулся и под смешливым взглядом Эндрю все же отошел от стойки, стараясь держать равновесие.  
Веселая компания последовала за ними в студенческий тир, уверенная, что иначе стороны попробуют смухлевать. Отступать было уже как-то неприлично. Грегор ополоснул лицо поданной водицей, чтобы смыть хоть как-то дурман опьянения, натянул наушники, ограждая себя от шума. Он отстрелял положенные десять патронов, выбив приличное количество очков, приблизил мишень, чтобы его результат видели все. Грег даже загордился — мастерство не пропьешь! И за свою, чего уж греха таить, девственность он был спокоен.  
Эндрю взглянул на мишень, пожал плечами. Грегор в какой-то момент решил, что тот смирился с поражением заранее, и даже одарил противника широкой улыбкой. Но вот то, что Эндрю не взял учебное оружие Академии, а достал свой, табельный, пистолет (и ведь откуда?!) с украшенной серебряной нитью рукоятью, должно было стать тревожным звоночком. Грегор попытался ухватить ехидную мыслишку за хвост, но у него все не получалось понять, почему его этот факт смущает.  
— Стреляй! Стреляй! — скандировали зрители. Похоже, им, тем еще предателям студенческого братства, было не важно, за кого болеть. Грегор сглотнул.  
— Стреляй уж, — поторопил он потенциального растлителя.  
Эндрю улыбнулся, отправляя свежую мишень на более дальнее расстояние, чем-то, что выбрал его противник. Он принял предложенные Грегором наушники, одним движением надел их и выпрямился, принимая идеальную стойку. Выпущенная из штанов рубаха натянулась на широкой спине. Рука с тяжелым пистолетом даже не дрожала. И вообще выглядело так, будто Эндрю совсем-совсем не пил, хотя Грегор видел самолично, что он уговорил как минимум две бутылки. Не глядя на мишень, он выстрелил. Казалось, что Эндрю вообще закрыл глаза и стреляет по наитию.  
Пьяная толпа затихла. В яблочко!  
В полной тишине раздалось еще девять выстрелов. Грегор не мог заставить себя посмотреть на результат, каким-то шестым чувством понимая, что Эндрю победил. Он стоял, во все глаза уставившись на то, как мужчина небрежно стирает с дула пистолета копоть специальной тряпицей и убирает оружие, как он теперь видел, в кобуру на поясе брюк. Ни одного лишнего движения.  
— Я… — хотел сказать парень.  
«Попал!» — вопило подсознание. — «Отступать назад? Сам ведь себе не позволишь». И оно было, черт возьми, право.  
Он так и стоял в полном ступоре, когда Эндрю, накинув куртку, взял его за руку и потянул за собой.  
— Простите, — сказал мужчина всем. — Но я заберу свой приз себе.  
Ему никто не посмел возразить.  
Эндрю вывел его за пределы студенческого кампуса. Грегор, все еще ошеломленный своим поражением, молча шел как послушный бычок на веревочке, пребывая в странном состоянии, когда кажется, что все происходит не с ним, а с кем-то другим. Такси увезло их от общежития, и Грегор даже не видел, куда они едут. Дома за окном машины сливались в одну линию. Чужая ладонь, поглаживающая его колено, смущала, но он так и не нашел в себе силы попросить ее убрать, как и попытаться объяснить, что вышло недоразумение. Впрочем, отказываться от своего обещаний Грегор не хотел.  
Как оказалось, Эндрю жил в богатом, недавно отстроенном районе столицы, неподалеку от кампуса, в новеньком доме, и квартира его напомнила Грегору скорее гостиничный номер, чем уютное обжитое жилище: минимум вещей и мебели, кристальная чистота, абстрактные картины на стенах и какая-то размытая фотография. В сумерках мало что можно было разглядеть, а свет пока никто не потрудился включить.  
— Мило, — сказал он и вздрогнул от неожиданно громко прозвучавшего щелчка замка, когда Эндрю закрыл дверь.  
Из комнаты вело всего три двери, и Грегор не мог себя заставить даже подумать, что за какой-то из них скрывается спальня. Он вообще не представлял, как себя вести в такой ситуации, поэтому остановился посреди комнаты, уткнулся взглядом в одну из абстракций, нашедшую место над светлым кожаным диванчиком, даже на вид не слишком удобным.  
«Неужели прямо вот на нем?..»  
Грегор сглотнул. Ему было неловко.  
— Вина? — любезно предложил ему Эндрю. Он уже успел скинуть ту легкую куртку, в которой был, отстегнуть кобуру, оставшись в приспущенной рубашке. И теперь он держал в руках бутылку и пару бокалов. Вид у него был что ни на есть милый.  
— Нет, спасибо… — сейчас Грегор был уверен, что никогда больше не будет пить. Конечно, алкоголь — друг, и бросать друзей — дурной тон, но он первый начал, подстрекая на всякие сумасшествия.  
Тихо зазвенело стекло, это Эндрю убирал бокалы. Исчезла и бутылка.  
— Ты прав, — на плечи парню легла обжигающая даже через тонкую футболку ладонь. — Я хотел, чтобы ты все запомнил.  
Он развернул его к себе лицом и, убрав руку с плеча, приобнял за поясницу, прижимая к себе.  
— Расслабься, — Эндрю мягко коснулся пальцами щеки, обвел скулу.  
Но Грегор никак не мог преодолеть одолевшую его скованность. От горячих — стыдных — чужих прикосновений ноги были будто ватными.  
«Это, черт возьми, не со мной!.. Ну не может же так…»  
Некстати подумал он о том, какие ужасы могут представить родители, если узнают когда-нибудь, как отразиться это на добром имени семьи, хотя на деле в высшем свете, где с недавнего времени вертелась, достигнув нужного возраста, его младшая сестра, гордость и любимица семьи, творилось и не такое. И эта мысль убежала из головы, когда Эндрю его поцеловал. Просто прикоснулся губами и почти сразу же отстранился, отпуская. Грегор непроизвольно сделал два шага назад.  
— Думаю, сперва тебе надо принять душ. Сейчас…  
В руках у Грегора оказалось сразу же мягкое и пахнущее легким цветочным ароматом пушистое полотенце. Парня ощутимо трясло после поцелуя, если можно было называть так это легкое касание посреди гостиной. И, очутившись в ванной, он устало прислонился к холодному кафелю стенки, прижимая к груди руки.  
«Может, еще не поздно сбежать? Дождаться, когда в душ пойдет этот… и уйти. У него нет моего номера, у меня — его. Мы больше никогда не встретимся…»  
Если бы Грегор был более слабовольным, он последовал бы зову сердца и, надо признать разума, и спраздновал труса. Его не пугала сама перспектива переспать с мужчиной. Его пугала сама возможность переспать хоть с кем-то.  
Он вдруг подумал, что Эндрю взрослый и вроде как опытный мужчина, и это его успокоило. Такому можно было довериться, и Грегор понял, что все же, несмотря ни на что, собирался это сделать. Хотя бы вопреки и назло своему иррациональному страху. Стиснув зубы, он стянул сперва с себя футболку. Поежился. С большим сомнением снял брюки сразу вместе с носками и трусами, поражаясь, что может-таки двигаться, а не просто стоять столбом. Сложил аккуратно вещи, чтобы не помялись, помня о том, что другой одежды у него с собой нет. Под горячими струями Грегор простоял достаточно, чтобы протрезветь и окончательно убедить себя, что ничего плохого в том, чтобы провести с Эндрю время, нет. Этой решимости хватило, чтобы натянуть одежду обратно и выйти из душа, а не запереться там и отсидеться, пока Эндрю бы понял, что ничего ему ловить не стоит. Сам мужчина, ожидая его, сидел на диванчике, вдумчиво вглядываясь в панорамное окно, но сразу же встал.  
— Ты долго.  
Сказано было без какого-либо упрека. Просто констатация факта. Впрочем, Грегор и не собирался оправдываться. Он лишь пожал плечами и положил свою сложенную куртку на диван. После обжигающего душа ему было холодно в одной футболке; видимо где-то было открыто окно, и мерзли босые ноги, хотя после просто ледяного кафеля в ванной, ковер был намного лучше. В комнате, скорее всего, сильно работал кондиционер.  
— Впрочем, не важно. Подожди меня тут, — Эндрю открыл одну из дверей, являя взору парня спальню, обставленную также в минималистическом стиле, но отчего-то более уютную, чем гостиная. Грегору стало легче от осознания того, что все произойдет не на неудобном диванчике, как ему думалось, а на вполне нормальной кровати.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он, присаживаясь на край не разобранной постели.  
Эндрю улыбнулся ему, наклонился и шепнул на ухо:  
— Не скучай.  
И скрылся в ванной. Грегор услышал, как включился душ. Парня ощутимо затрясло, и он никак не мог успокоиться, хоть перед Эндрю показывал свое железное равнодушие к происходящему. Он хихикнул неожиданным девчачьим мыслям, что вот, наконец, у него будет секс, живо представляя, как, например, его сестра сложила бы у груди руки, надула пухлые губки бантиком и весьма удивленно-капризным тоном переспросила: «Да как же? На нашего неудачника кто-то позарился». Она бы точно не удивилась, что свой первый раз Грегор решил разделить с мужчиной. Впрочем, сестру он не видел довольно давно, наверняка сейчас она благовоспитанная стыдливая барышня, если верить маминым словам.Он встал, обогнул кровать, чтобы подойти к высокому, почти на всю стену окну, закрытому тяжелой шторой, отодвинул плотную ткань, чтобы посмотреть на ночной город. Эндрю жил на достаточной высоте, и Грегор увидел даже здания ставшей за пару лет родной Академии, темный центральный парк и совсем вдалеке за ним очертания королевского дворца, горевшего — даже отсюда было видно — разноцветными огнями. Скорее всего там сейчас давали бал, но Грегора никогда, в отличие от сестры, не интересовала вся эта придворная мишура, окружавшая их с детства.  
Ему в какой-то момент показалось, что он различил крышу отчего дома. И, сглотнув, Грегор опять подумал о семье и о том, правильно ли вообще поступает.  
— Вид завораживает, не так ли?  
Оказалось, пока он смотрел, Эндрю успел принять душ. И теперь стоял позади, чуть в отдалении. С ощутимым вздохом Грегор опустил штору, и та вернулась на свое место, ограждая спальню от всего мира. В сумраке он не видел лица Эндрю, который вдруг щелкнул выключателем. От неожиданности Грегор зажмурился, и пропустил, как мужчина оказался совсем рядом с ним.  
— Зачем? — спросил Грегор, открывая глаза и жадно вглядываясь в чужое лицо. При желтом электрическом свете оно казалось чуть более грубым, чем ему виделось в клубе или в полумраке гостиной, но не менее притягательным и гораздо более молодым, чем он думал.  
— Хочу видеть свой приз, — пожал плечами Эндрю. И поцеловал его. Не так, как ранее, гораздо нежнее, очень осторожно. Будто давал последнюю возможность передумать. Грегор сперва почувствовал его дыхание, а затем только легкое прикосновение неожиданно мягких губ. Парень, окончательно решившись, прикрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть — не было сил видеть. Он, не зная куда деть ставшие такими непослушными руки, положил их на талию Эндрю. Тот удовлетворенно хмыкнул; и в поцелуе ощущения от этого были донельзя странными.  
Грегор поддался зародившемуся где-то под ребрами желанию, открыл рот, и этим незамедлительно воспользовались: поцелуй стал глубже. Язык коснулся верхних зубов, прошелся по кромке и проник дальше. Одновременно с этим горячая ладонь пробралась под футболку парня, скользнула по напрягшемуся животу вверх, задирая ткань, пальцы коснулись сперва одного соска, потом и другого. От этих щекочущих прикосновений Грегор дернулся, попытался отстраниться, но Эндрю его придержал, куснул нижнюю губу и прекратил поцелуй. Нос его касался щеки парня.  
— Ты боишься меня?  
— Совсем не боюсь! — выпалил, не обдумав, Грегор. Его ноги дрожали, но он не был уверен, что от страха. Сквозь приоткрытые веки он видел раскрасневшиеся, чуть припухшие чужие губы; под футболкой пальцы творили что-то несусветное с его сосками, а бедра Эндрю как бы невзначай потерлись об него. И все это вместе заставило коленки Грегора подогнуться. Он бы и упал, если бы Эндрю не подхватил его за талию.  
— Врешь, — заметил Эндрю; большие пальцы его рук скользнули под пояс форменных брюк, который, как сейчас показалось Грегору, он затянул после душа слишком туго. — Ты дрожишь.  
— Здесь холодно, — соврал парень. И вместе с этим повторил движение визави: кожа на бедрах Эндрю оказалась горячей и очень гладкой. Он погладил его по выступающей косточке, и Эндрю тихо рассмеялся.  
— Подними руки, — приказал он Грегору и снова коснулся губами его рта, лизнул, очертив кончиком языка губы.  
Прежде чем Грегор подумал: «Зачем?», — руки сами взметнулись вверх. Кожу обожгло прохладой — Эндрю все же отстранился от него, подцепил футболку и резко потянул вверх, стягивая ее с ошалевшего от переизбытка новых ощущений парня. А затем прижал Грегора к себе, обнимая за плечи.  
— Интересное решение, — буркнул Грегор. И, поддавшись порыву, куснул оказавшееся перед ним ухо за мочку, но затем, раскаявшись, втянул ее в рот, зализывая укус.  
Эндрю снова рассмеялся куда-то ему в шею. И Грегор решил, что он на правильном пути.  
— Предлагаю тебе и с меня снять рубашку.  
— Снимешь сам, еще чего…  
Но все же, несмотря на слова, Грегор неуверенно коснулся верхних пуговиц. Расстегивать их кому-то другому, не себе, было неудобно, и он справился только с тремя, когда Эндрю уже расслабил его ремень и потянул брюки вниз, которые ничем более не сдерживаемые легко спали, спутывая ноги. Он некстати подумал, что вид у него, наверное, идиотский: со спущенными до лодыжек штанами, с раскрасневшимися щеками и губами. И, что еще более странно, ему на все это абсолютно было наплевать. Он с нетерпением ждал того, чего еще буквально полчаса назад боялся больше всего в жизни.  
И то, что Эндрю подхватил его на руки за талию, чуть приподнимая и подталкивая так, что он упал поперек кровати, Грегор воспринял как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Брюки окончательно слетели с него, с жалобным лязгом пряжки ремня упали на пол.  
Парень приподнялся на согнутых локтях, прищурился. Оставшись в одних трусах и без тепла тела любовника, он действительно начал немного мерзнуть, и кожа покрылась мурашками.  
— Сними их, — негромко приказал ему Эндрю. Он стоял над ним, ловко расстегивая оставшиеся пуговицы изрядно измятой уже рубашки. И жадно — от одного такого взгляда Грегу стало жарко и стыдно — смотрел на него. Будто старался запомнить, запечатлеть в памяти это зрелище. Щеки Грегора полыхнули огнем, хотя казалось куда уж больше, когда он, подчиняясь, потянулся к резинке трусов. Ему было стыдно за то, как он напряжен, это не могло скрыться от пытливого взгляда Эндрю никакой тканью.  
— Сними, — повторил тот свою просьбу-приказ.  
Грегор рывком сдернул трусы, запутался в них лодыжками, подавляя неудержимое желание прикрыться, понимая всю его бессмысленность — ладони бы не скрыли всего возбуждения. Эндрю скривил красиво очерченные губы в понимающей усмешке, не отводя от него, такого раскрасневшегося, дрожащего от предчувствия грядущего удовольствия, взгляда.  
— Издеваешься…  
Сейчас Грегор ненавидел Эндрю всеми фибрами души, и с каждой секундой все больше. Ожидание было томительно.  
— Любуюсь, — подтвердил его догадки мужчина.  
— К черту твои любования… — Грегор хотел протянуть руки к нему, стремясь обнять и притянуть столь желанное сейчас тело к себе, но бессильно опустил их, когда Эндрю сбросил ненужную рубашку. Не в силах отвести глаза он наблюдал, как мужчина методично избавлялся от остальных деталей одежды. И с чувством полного удовлетворения отметил, что тот возбужден не меньше, хоть чужое неприкрытое столь явное желание его до сих пор пугало. Грегор напряженно замер, когда жар чужого тела снова накрыл его.  
Глаза Эндрю оказались перед его, а чужие губы захватили в плен его рот.  
— Не бойся, — шепнул Эндрю. — Я не сделаю тебе ничего такого.  
Грегор не должен был ему верить, в конце концов «ничего такого» уже давно было ложью, но все же согласно кивнул. И сам поцеловал, думая, что он очень смелый и необузданный, раз позволил себе такое, хотя была возможность все прекратить еще в клубе. Эндрю его обнял; ладони, все такие же обжигающе горячие, легли на лопатки. И перехватил инициативу в поцелуе, буквально насилуя рот парня языком.  
Поцелуй вышел влажным, и от него кружило голову. Оторвавшись от губ, Эндрю провел языком ему по щеке и скуле, обвел ушную раковину; Грегор выгнулся, приподнимая их обоих. Реакция собственного тела на чужие прикосновения завораживала, и чтобы на что-то отвлечься Грегор обхватил руками и ногами любовника, прижимая его к себе. Член, прижатый к животу, соприкоснулся с чужим, пульсирующая боль в нем приносила удовольствие. Эндрю сдавленно застонал.  
Этот первый услышанный стон чужого удовольствия заставил парня застыть в восхищении. Он чувствовал, и как дрожит в его объятьях от нетерпения чужое, такое твердое тело, и хриплое влажно-теплое дыхание где-то за ухом, и это все, черт возьми, ему нравилось.  
Эндрю немного приподнялся на одной руке, хотя и далось ему это с трудом — объятия у Грегора были цепкими.  
— Все быстро, — сказал он будто в сторону. — Слишком быстро. Нехорошо.  
— Все так медленно! Знал бы, что ты будешь надо мной так издеваться, ни за что бы… а-ах!  
Эндрю прервал легким поцелуем эту возмущенную отповедь, а его руки нырнули под ягодицы парня. Напряженные пальцы сжали их и почти сразу отпустили. Он со стоном раскинул руки в стороны, хотя хотелось прижать Эндрю снова к себе и не отпускать. И целовать-целовать, пока не закончится воздух в легких. От ощущения, что он желанен, у Грегора перехватывало дыхание.  
Эндрю прикусил его ключицу, втянул тонкую кожу. И следующую его просьбу-приказ Грегор воспринял не сразу, думая, что ему всего лишь послышалось.  
— Перевернись… — повторил Эндрю, поглаживая пальцами его ягодицы.  
И Грегор подчинился, уткнувшись лицом в смятое покрывало. Несколько напряженных мгновений ничего не происходило, и он даже пожалел, что послушался. Он потянулся к своему нывшему от напряжения члену, думая, что хоть какие-то движения принесут долгожданное облегчение, но его ладонь перехватили. Эндрю завел его руки ему за голову, коснулся губами спины где-то между лопаток. От этой незатейливой ласки и от осознания, что он целиком и полностью зависит от другого человека, внутри у Грегора все перевернулось. Он не понимал, почему же так долго избегал этого.  
— Не тяни… — выдохнул он, а когда Эндрю спустился ниже, отпуская руки, и прикусил кожу на пояснице, не смог сдержать глубокого, грудного стона. И этот звук стал столь неожиданным для него самого, что он, занятый осмыслением того, что этот голодный, жадный стон принадлежал ему, и только ему, пропустил тот момент, когда Эндрю раздвинул его ягодицы, чтобы проникнуть пальцами внутрь, и запоздало сжался. Растянутые пальцами мышцы отозвались тягучей жгучей болью.  
— Ничего такого? Больно! — приподнявшись на локтях, Грегор оглянулся назад, наткнулся на смеющийся взгляд Эндрю, проклял то, что они оставили свет в спальне включенным и что теперь он может в подробностях видеть то, что с ним творят, а не только чувствовать. — Ублюдок…  
— Следите за языком, Грегор-р… — сказал ему Эндрю, не думая даже прекратить свои совершенно невообразимо стыдные движения. — Иначе будет еще больнее.  
Грегор, понимая, что больше не может смотреть на это, с болезненным стоном упал на скрещенные руки. Возбуждение, как не странно, нисколько ни уменьшилось. Он двинул бедрами, чувствуя внутри себя чужие пальцы; член потерся об покрывало.  
— О… черт…  
Он подумал, что все это можно вытерпеть, но все же еле сдержался, чтобы не скинуть с себя тяжелое чужое тело, когда вместо пальцев почувствовал прикосновение влажного языка там, где по его скромному мнению и пальцами трогать-то неповадно было. Кончик языка проник внутрь, обвел судорожно сжатые стенки, а по ягодицам, а затем и по спине прошлась ладонь, успокаивая и уговаривая расслабиться. Язык также неожиданно исчез, и Эндрю придавил рукой поясницу парня, чтобы тот и не подумал больше дергаться, улегся между его раздвинутых ног, положил неожиданно острый подбородок на напряженное бедро.  
— Тише, тише.  
Язык-то он убрал, но пальцы вернулись, легко проникая внутрь, и остались хозяйничать, растягивая непослушные мышцы. Грегор закусил кусок покрывала, почти силком заставляя себя расслабиться. Если уж он зашел так далеко, стоило получать удовольствие, а не вздрагивать от каждого движения внутри, ожидая инстинктивно боли, которая хоть и была, куда ж без нее, но отступала от накатывающего волнами наслаждения. Он снова сдавленно застонал, когда Эндрю по ощущениям будто потянул вверх, приподнял бедра, следуя за чужой рукой, отчего пальцы проникли еще глубже.  
— Расслабься, — повторил ему Эндрю, чуть похлопывая свободной рукой, как ребенка, по спине.  
Все неожиданно прекратилось, и Грегор жалобно всхлипнул, ощутив пустоту. Эндрю отстранился, освобождая Грегора от своих объятий. Парень сжал в ладонях покрывало, не зная, как относиться к заминке. Дышать было тяжело, внутри все ныло; холодный воздух прошелся по липкой от пота спине. Он хотел было обернуться и посмотреть, что все же отвлекло любовника от решительных действий, но услышал шелест разрываемой обертки, и от внезапной догадки ноги свело в сладкой судороге. А потом и это стало неважным: мягкие горячие губы коснулись его шеи, отчего волоски на ней встали дыбом; напряженные чужие бедра прижались к нему.  
Одной рукой Эндрю удержал Грегора, который от неожиданности дернулся, а другой направил свой член к растянутому отверстию. Обжигающая головка легко проникла внутрь, вместе с болью, не такой сильной, как можно было ожидать, принося удовлетворение. Эндрю, выцеловывая на шее одному ему понятный узор, медленно вошел, плавно, одним бесконечно длинным движением. И, оказавшись внутри полностью, замер. Парень выдохнул, будто только заметил, что задержал дыхание, все же обернулся на лежащего на нем мужчину, не понимая, почему тот остановился. Ощущение полной наполненности, растянутых до предела мышц отдавало тупой, быстро отступающей болью, будто было продолжением ласк пальцами, только ярче, интенсивнее.  
— Больно? — шепотом спросил Эндрю. Вынужденная пауза давалась ему с трудом.  
— Нет, — солгал Грегор, отвернувшись.  
И порадовался, что покрывало оказалось ближе ко рту, чем руки, когда Эндрю сделал первое движение, иначе прокусил бы себе что-нибудь. Наверное, он сжался, и двигаться Эндрю было тяжело; тот снова похлопал Грегора по ягодицам, прося расслабиться. Парень понимал, что первые движения все же бережные, иначе орал бы он тут от нестерпимой боли, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Из зажмуренных — когда только? — глаз текли непрошеные слезы. Эндрю выскользнул из него, перевернул ошалевшего Грегора на спину, что тот вскрикнул от неожиданности, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и резко, одним толчком снова вошел.  
— О-ох…— парень судорожно сжал пальцами многострадальное покрывало. Второе проникновение не принесло такой боли и отозвалось новым всплеском почти пропавшего возбуждения. Горячии ладони накрыли его член, поглаживая его в такт с толчками внутри.  
Ноги соскользнули с чужих плеч, и Эндрю перехватил их под коленями, сгибая Грегора почти наполовину, наклонился, целуя, почти кусаясь. Всего было слишком много: боли, удовольствия, ощущения полной принадлежности другому человеку, — и Грегор с трудом удерживался на краю своего сознания. Он кричал бы, если бы его губы оказались свободны, но его целовали, его брали, сильно, глубоко и резко, нисколько уже не жалея, звали по имени. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, на веках вспыхивали яркие вспышки, но и смотреть он не мог. И слушать тоже, но в ушах рокотало: «Гр-рего-р-р»…  
Когда все кончилось, он понял, что лежит, судорожно ловя наконец свободным ртом воздух. Пальцы все еще цеплялись за покрывало. Эндрю был все еще в нем, хотя уже не держал его ноги, и они болезненно ныли.  
Эндрю снова наклонился к его лицу, ласково целуя в уголок рта, благодаря за доставленное удовольствие. Это нежное касание переросло в очередной поцелуй, сытый, удовлетворенный. Грегор почувствовал, что чужой член покидает его тело, а с ним и все оставшиеся силы. Усталость, накопившаяся за день и немыслимо долгий вечер, накатила похлеще только что испытанного наслаждения, и парень провалился в сон, стоило Эндрю оставить его губы в покое.

Проснулся Грегор в полном одиночестве, заботливо укрытый одеялом и на удивление чистый, без каких-либо следов прошедшей ночи, будто любовник позаботился об этом. Парень со вкусом потянулся, чувствуя каждую растянутую мышцу. Глаза открывать не хотелось. Он вспомнил прошедший вечер в подробностях, стараясь не обращать внимания, что щеки предательски покраснели, и понял, что он ни капельки не жалеет, что все же пошел с Эндрю.  
Скидывая с себя одеяло, Грегор оглядел спальню, освещенную сейчас только пробивающимися через неплотно задернутые шторы несколькими лучам яркого солнечного света, заметил, что его одежда, аккуратно сложенная, лежала на прикроватной тумбочке. И только потом посмотрел на часы на стене. Несколько минут бездумно разглядывал циферблат, никак не веря, что уже давно перевалило за полдень.  
— Я опоздал на занятия, — сказал Грегор сам себе. Голос у него был отчего-то осипший, а губы ссаднили, говорить было больно. — А-а-а ну и черт с ними. После вчерашней гулянки, наверное, никто и не пришел.  
Он попытался встать, но ноги не держали его, и Грегор сел на краешек кровати, морщась от болезненных ощущений. На прикроватной тумбочке, под одеждой, он обнаружил коротенькую записку, в которой его благодарили за ночь, извинялись за срочные дела с утра и попросили захлопнуть за собой дверь, мол замок автоматически закроется, когда все же Грегор решит уйти. Почерк у Эндрю был резким, с сильным нажимом, и некоторые буквы походили одна на другую.  
— А ты чего ждал? Вечной любви? — пробормотал под нос парень, злясь на свою наивность. Было ясно, что это просто… секс на одну ночь. Слова, сказанные вслух, успокаивали, но все равно было обидно.  
Хороший секс. Не каждому везет с его первым разом. Он мог попасть на какого-нибудь извращенца, или же вообще маньяка. А Эндрю даже был в какой-то мере нежным и внимательным.  
Грегор все же встал, опираясь на тумбочку. Убедившись, что ноги не дрожат и уверенно держат его, вышел из спальни. Он не собирался уходить вот прямо сразу, решив, что Эндрю должен ему хотя бы горячий душ и поздний завтрак. Правда, на кухне у того было девственно чисто, как и в холодильнике, и Грегору пришлось удовлетвориться только кофе, сваренным в небольшой машинке. В качестве некой мести, что его оставили одного с утра-дня, он не помыл за собой чашку и, уходя, захлопнул дверь, прилагая чуть больше сил, чем на то требовалось.  
Грегор, выйдя из подъезда этого богатого дома, улыбнулся солнцу и, как бы ни болела потянутая с вечера спина, выпрямился и бодро зашагал в сторону студенческого кампуса, благо, как он понял, идти было недалеко. Он вообще не был склонен к ненужной рефлексии. Его ждал новый день, новые возможности, которые перед ним открыла вчерашняя победа на соревновании. А то, что случилось ночью, то случилось, и думать об этом, и жалеть, по мнению Грегора, определенно не стоило.  
В конце концов, он, получив некий опыт, никогда больше не встретит этого Эндрю.

Спустя пару недель, когда все уже забылось, а друзьям надоело то и дело подшучивать над Грегором по поводу и без, за считанные дни до окончания курса, его вызвали «на ковер» к ректору Академии. Думая, чем же он мог провиниться, помимо периодического пропуска занятий, Грегор без опаски постучался в массивную дверь и, когда изнутри директор пригласил зайти, толкнул ее.  
Первое, что он увидел — ректор был не один. В гостевом кресле, с высокой спинкой, сидел кто-то, разодетый в парадную форму. За всей этой мишурой Грегор не сразу разглядел лицо гостя, но и не узнать эту усмешку не мог. Никогда не говори никогда, эти слова Грегор мог повторять себе чаще, вдруг бы отучило его от этой привычки, тогда бы и некоторые встречи были менее неожиданными. К чести, парень сдержался от удивленного вскрика: «Что, черт возьми, ты тут забыл?!», лишь кивнул ректору, сидевшему за своим столом и, полный достоинства, сказал:  
— Курсант Эванс прибыл.  
— Проходи, проходи.  
Грегор закрыл за собой дверь.  
— За месяц до соревнований вы подавали прошение на ваше зачисление в пятый королевский стрелковый полк, ведь так? — это самое прошение директор держал в руках.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Грегор, до сих пор не понимая, что Эндрю делает здесь. И снова взглянул на случайного любовника. Неясная догадка закралась внезапно при виде нашивок на погонах. Вспомнился и тот пистолет, из которого в злополучный вечер стрелял мужчина, и то, как Эндрю себя вел.  
«Ну», — усмехнулся Грегор, — «Знал бы, кто он, не было бы так обидно ему проиграть».  
Впрочем, если бы да кабы!..  
— Ваше прошение удовлетворено, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил директор. — После выпуска, студент Эванс, вы переходите под командование полковника Саймонса. Приказ уже готов. Ваш непосредственный командир прибыл сегодня, чтобы лучше познакомиться с вами. Полковник?  
«Куда уж лучше?» — Грегор сдержанным кивком поприветствовал Эндрю. — «Полковник, надо же…»  
Он и спор тогда не затеял, знал бы! Даже мысли такой не возникло бы.  
В оговариваемый полк принимали только лучших из лучших, и простой студент, хоть и принесший победу Академии в соревновании, ни за что не победил бы их командира, про которого ходило столько слухов и небылиц, но все сходились в одном: Саймонс — лучший.  
Заранее проигрышное дело. Наверное, Эндрю и заглянул к ним на пьянку, приглядываясь к тому, кто претендовал на место в его корпусе. Пригляделся!..  
Грегор живо представил, что будут говорить в полку, когда узнают, что он спал с их командиром, этим невозможным Саймонсом. И ведь не докажешь, что у него самого и в мыслях не было таким способом делать себе карьеру.  
Эндрю что-то ответил директору, Грегор не слышал слов, только звук этого голоса отдавался где-то под ребрами щемящим чувством, отчего все внутри переворачивалось от воспоминаний, как Эндрю шептал его имя на ухо. И Грегор, тщательно взвесив все за и против, игнорируя это странное ощущение, сказал то, о чем, как ему думалось, скорее всего, будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь:  
— Простите, директор, полковник Саймонс, я вынужден забрать свое прошение. Я отказываюсь.  
Он поклонился сперва директору, потом ничем не выдавшего своего удивления Эндрю и поспешно, чтобы его не остановили, выскочил из кабинета, мечтая оказаться отсюда как можно дальше.  
Останься он у двери чуть подольше, то, наверное, услышал, как полковник Саймонс с чувством полного превосходства и некого восхищения говорил директору, что ни за что не примет отказа и что этот перспективный курсант просто обязан стать его и только его, а ничего не понимающий, что все же только что произошло, ректор соглашается.  
Наверное, хорошо, что он этого не слышал.


	2. Chapter 2

Родовое гнездо графов Гизи выстроил еще прадед нынешнего главы семейства, и с тех пор оно мало изменилось — пристроили разве что лет пятьдесят назад еще один флигель и время от времени проводили косметический ремонт. Трехэтажное здание, окруженное садом, которому умелые садовники придавали вид естественного, выглядело величественно.  
Грегор попросил остановить машину поближе к черному входу для прислуги. Водитель такси смерил его нечитаемым взглядом, будто сам для себя решал, что этот молодой человек в чуть растянутой дурацкой футболке с цветным принтом, в выцветших форменных студенческих брюках мог делать около столь значимого дома, но спросить так и не решился, мало ли какие дела ведет хозяин этого места. Грегор расплатился и подождал, пока машина скроется за углом, и только тогда повернулся к дому.  
Он стоял и смотрел на кирпичный фасад и чугунную решетку сада. Все здесь было знакомо: любой скол на стенах, каждые куст и дерево в саду и даже камешки на грунтовых дорожках. Это был его дом, в котором он вырос и из которого пять лет назад сбежал, отбросил родовое имя, чтобы поступить вопреки воле родителей в Королевскую военную Академию. Несмотря на то, что ему было, где жить в столице, Грегор выпросил у администрации место в общежитии, будто был он иногородним, его запрос на удивление был удовлетворен, и парень больше здесь не появлялся, только изредка связываясь с матерью с целью уведомить, что он жив, здоров и обратно не собирается.  
Сперва, окрыленный успехом и легкостью, с которой он сбежал из дома, Грегор думал, что избавился от влияния родственников, но потом после радостного опьянения внезапной свободой пришло горькое разочарование от понимания, что его просто-напросто отпустили на более длинный поводок. Иначе как объяснить, что в Академии к его наспех сделанным поддельным документам (под настоящей фамилией и пытаться даже не стоило! Конечно, приняли бы, но заслужено ли?) никаких вопросов не было. Поэтому однажды Грегор позвонил домой, выслушал целый поток претензий от матери, но настоял на своем: он будет учиться на общих основаниях несмотря ни на что. Родители, казалось, смирились. Они выдвинули ряд условий, при которых Грегор мог продолжить учебу. И, соблюдая их, парень обнаружил, что родители верны своему слову и не думали вмешиваться более в дела отпрыска сверх оговоренного. Впрочем, Грегор всегда думал, что отец махнул на него рукой еще, когда он был маленьким несмышленым мальчиком.  
И вот, спустя пять лет кончилось все тем, что он, выпускник, имеющий на руках диплом с отличием, по собственной глупости и с подачи собственной же гордости, поддавшись мимолетному желанию, опустил все открывшиеся перспективы в карьере на дно самой глубокой океанской впадины. Можно было наступить на горло своей песне, и таки принять щедрое предложение армии, но вынести разговоров за спиной (в том, что они будут, Грегор не сомневался) о том, что он получил престижное место через одно место и благодаря родственным связям, он, наверное, не смог. Что-то одно — возможно, тем более что Грегор никогда не думал, что ему удалось бы долго скрывать, кто он есть на самом деле…  
Грегор коснулся калитки, не решаясь толкнуть тяжелую дверцу. Казалось, что сделай он шаг по направлению к дому, он убьет того, кем стал за эти пять лет. Не станет больше Грегора Эванса, простого парня из провинции, как будто никогда и не было.  
Впрочем, не такая уж это и ложь.  
Без всякого сомнения охрана уже его заметила, и больше тянуть не стоило. Грегор тряхнул головой, поудобнее перехватил рюкзак — остальные вещи он отправил домой гораздо ранее — и отворил калитку. Гравий под ногами зашуршал, когда он бодрым шагом прошелся по дорожке. У черного входа его встретил Брэд Уолш, добродушный старикан-дворецкий с вышколенными манерами, служащий семье Гизи уже много лет. Он улыбнулся Грегору как родному сыну.  
— С возвращением, ваша светлость. Ваши вещи прибыли еще вчера, и графиня приказала подготовить вашу детскую комнату.  
— Спасибо, Брэд, — кивнул ему Грегор. Против воли на лице у парня все же расцвела улыбка.  
— Ее светлость графиня просила передать, что они с его светлостью будут только вечером.  
Что ж, разговор, который Грегор не хотел даже и начинать, перенесся на вечер или вообще на следующее утро. Было время продумать причины, по которым он вернулся и которые выглядели бы не так жалко. Не говорить же родителям: «Мама, папа, я на одной вечеринке подцепил мужика и переспал с ним, а тот оказался — внезапно — моим возможным командиром, а меня это решительно не устраивает». Даже звучит глупо! Не говоря уж то, что это было до ужаса пошло.  
Уолш провел Грегора по знакомым с детства коридорам и лестницам на второй этаж — обстановка в доме не изменилась ни капельки. Он шел за дворецким, и каждый шаг давался, надо признать, с трудом. Как просто было не думать о возможной реакции семьи тогда, в чужой спальне, разглядывая ночной город и дрожа от предвкушения. Сейчас, казалось, даже стены дома, каждая из картин в золоченых рамах, фарфоровые искусно расписанные мастерами вазы, затянутая в синего сукна ливрею спина Уолша, идущего на пару шагов впереди, — все не давало забыть, что он, Грегор, сын фамилии Гизи, должен был быть осмотрительнее и умнее.  
— Ваша комната, ваша светлость.  
Дворецкий Уолш достал из кармана связку ключей, отпер резную дверь, чинно ее открыл перед Грегором, пропуская того вперед. Потом прошелся к журнальному столику, оставил там комплект ключей и, пожелав хорошего дня, предоставил парня самому себе в его комнате, светлой (два высоких окна выходили на солнечную сторону) и почему-то неуютной. Грегор остановился посреди, оглядываясь. Возможно, не хватало мелких детских безделушек, и комната выглядела несколько пустой: аккуратно заправленная кровать, большой блистающий неестественной пустотой стол у одного окна, шкаф с приоткрытыми дверцами и тумба с видеоигровой системой, морально устаревшей за пять лет. Подобного порядка здесь никогда не было.  
Агитационные плакаты с призывом вступить в армию остались висеть над кроватью, как и подробные схемы разбора новинок оружейного дела. Впрочем, Грегор посмотрел на схему малошумной штурмовой винтовки со своими юношескими комментариями на полях, сейчас это оружие разбирали на практических занятиях в Академии, и эта винтовка была на вооружении действующей армии. А тогда это было только разработкой, о которой никто не слышал.  
Грегор забросил рюкзак, с которым был, на покрывало. Рядом с кроватью слуги оставили его сумку с вещами, но никто не удосужился ее разобрать. И Грегор был за это благодарен.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, еще раз оглядел комнату. Что ж стоило принять душ с дороги и начать разбирать вещи.

Двери в комнату распахнулись.  
— Брат! Какого черта ты вернулся? — вместо приветствия заявила его младшая сестра прямо с порога. — Неудачная интрижка?  
Грегор даже замер над своим чемоданом, который он затащил на кровать и только раскрыл, и посмотрел на девушку с плохо скрываемым ужасом. За то время, что он не видел Елену, та умудрилась вырасти в самое прелестнейшее создание их тех, что он когда-либо видел. Девушка казалась белокурым ангелом. Но ровно до того момента, как открыла рот.  
И «привет» сказать уж могла бы, все-таки не виделись черт знает сколько.  
— Что, прости? — он даже подумал, что ослышался. Мокрые непослушные пряди волос легли ему на щеки, и он одним раздраженным движением убрал их за ухо.  
— У тебя был секс, — сказала Елена, и глаз у Грегора дернулся, все было хуже, чем казалось на первый взгляд. — И ты мне сильно сэкономишь время и силы, если сразу скажешь, кто это был, этот… А я, уверяю тебя, узнаю. Должна же я узнать, кому говорить спасибо, что мой глупый старший братец вернулся домой.  
Грегор с трудом подавил желание закрыть лицо руками. И почему-то он не сомневался, что сестра рано или поздно все вызнает, особенно если она преследует какие-то свои, непонятные ему, цели. Но решил — он в этом деле ей не помощник.  
— Боже! Тебе всего пятнадцать! Ты слов-то таких знать не должна… — кое-как выдавил Грегор из себя.  
— С мужчиной… — Елена даже его не слушала. — Странный ты братик. Без тебя было скучно.  
А без нее ему было спокойнее.  
— Я не ради этого поступил в Академию.  
Воевать с сестренкой всегда было бесполезно, даже лет в десять она умудрялась выводить его из себя. Вот и сейчас проще было пропустить ее измышления мимо ушей и только недоумевать с ее осведомленности. Впрочем, то, что он уходил и, главное, с кем уходил — видела половина студентов, пропустить такое зрелище они никак не могли. Грегор понадеялся, что об этой почти что несущественной детали знает только не в меру любопытная Елена, но никак не родители. Иначе все могло бы быть намного печальнее, чем ему представлялось.  
Это была очень слабая надежда.  
— Впрочем, ничуть не удивлена, что ты у нас по мальчикам… — продолжала девушка, жеманно поправляя складки простого платья голубого цвета, которое невероятно ей шло.  
— Елена, — постарался как можно спокойнее ответить ей Грегор, желая всеми фибрами души прекратить этот разговор, — это совершенно не твое дело.  
Девушка осеклась на полуслове, хмыкнула, закусила нижнюю пухлую губку. Грегор продолжил разбирать вещи, точнее просто вытаскивать из чемодана тряпье, сваливая его в кучу.  
— Ты прав, не мое. Скажи… — она подцепила одну футболку, как по наитию выбрала именно ту, в которой Грегор был, когда его заприметил Эндрю. — Скажи, ты собираешься это носить?..  
Она сморщила весьма симпатичный носик и отбросила неугодную ей тряпку подальше.  
— Предлагаешь мне ходить голым?  
— Если тебе так удобно, но подобным эпатажем ты ничего не добьешься, кроме того, что все, что при тебе, начнут сравнивать. Не самый лучший способ искать любовников.  
— Елена!  
— Грегор! — в тон ему ответила девушка, показала брату язык и выскочила из комнаты. Дверь она за собой не закрыла.

Разговор с родителями, с которыми он встретился за ужином, прошел все же проще, чем с сестрой. То ли они были не в курсе его похождений и позора, то ли решили закрыть по неизвестной причине на это глаза. У Грегора возникло странное чувство, что не было этих пяти лет. Он под обеспокоенный взгляд матери занял обычное место за столом, перекинулся парой двусмысленных фраз с сестрой, сдержанно поздоровался с отцом. Тот, моложавый еще мужчина, даже не спросил у него, почему блудный сын надумал вернуться. Было видно, что граф устал, а Грегор предпочел не знать, что же так могло вымотать отца. И так ясно, что только работа. Он знал, что отец — один из особо приближенных к королю придворных, занимающий непомерно высокую должность и вызывающий одним только своим именем какой-то трепет у любого в Академии, с кем Грегору доводилось по случаю обсуждать знатные фамилии, в том числе и Его светлость графа Гизи. В Академии курсанты живо интересовались политикой и светской жизнью, а многообразие социальных статусов и деланное их сглаживание позволяло многим удовлетворять свое любопытство. По легенде он был провинциальным пареньком, аристократическая мишура должна была быть от него далека, как только это возможно, поэтому Грегор предпочитал избегать подобных разговоров, чтобы не выдать себя лишним словом. И так что конкретикой он никогда не интересовался. Да и, надо признать, обо всем этом парень еще в детстве сложил мнение «меньше знаешь — лучше спишь» и старательно такой позиции придерживался.  
Грегор ковырял в тарелке, гоняя зеленый горошек по соусу, когда мать спросила, чем хочет теперь заниматься сын, смутив того до безобразия. И он не нашел ничего лучше, чем сказать, что совершенно не знает. Но нет, жениться не собирается. На этих словах Елена коротко хихикнула, закрыв рот салфеткой. Ей сделали замечание.  
— В любом случае, мой дорогой, мы рады, что ты вернулся, — улыбнулась ему графиня. — Что эта Академия могла тебе дать?  
— Все, — горячо выпалил Грегор и тут же об этом пожалел.  
Отец поднял брови, но никак это не прокомментировал. В отличие от матери:  
— Ничего такого, что не могли дать тебе мы.  
Да, графиня была права. Например, с оружием Грегор познакомился задолго до своего бегства и поступления в Академию. Свой первый настоящий пистолет разобрал, почистил и собрал на время лет в шесть. У него, кажется, и не было никогда игрушечных пистолетиков. Но помимо муштры и оружия, Академия дала ему чувство свободы и веру в то, что он значим не только как необходимое приложение к отцу. Многие его знатные сверстники, записанные по обыкновению, в воинские ряды с рождения, уже получали свои первые офицерские звания только за то, что обладали высокими титулами. Им не надо было для этого сидеть на студенческой скамье, общаясь со всяким сбродом, который грезил армейской карьерой и тщетными надеждами вскарабкаться на самый верх. Удавалось это считанным единицам.  
— Благодаря вашим стараниям, матушка.  
Графиня сладко улыбнулась и дала знак, чтобы принесли десерт.  
Тема была замята, но Грегор чувствовал, что рано или поздно к ней вернутся. Отец, да и мать, не были теми, кто легко забывал о своих детях.

Спустя месяц полного ничегонеделания — Грегор даже на всякие мероприятия отказывался ездить, — он заметил за собой, что его уже почти ничего не волнует. День проходил у него одинаково: завтрак в полном одиночестве (Грегор вставал позже всех), потом он тренировался и тренировался, пропуская порою и обед. Его, впрочем, и не трогали особо. Особняк жил своей жизнью, в которой места ему было мало. Но все же здесь Грегор был дома, и это не могло не радовать.  
В одно утро Грегор спустился вниз, думая пройти на кухню за завтраком и с удовольствием его съесть в малой гостиной, в расхристанной рубашке, с всклокоченными со сна волосами, и с удивлением наткнулся на разодетого с иголочки отца. Тот посмотрел на единственного, а похоже только поэтому всячески избалованного, сына с плохо скрываемым неудовольствием, и Грегор подумал, что можно было и попытаться хотя бы пригладить волосы рукой и застегнуть рубашку.  
— Доброе утро, пап, — бодро поприветствовал отца парень и мило улыбнулся. В прошлом на графа всегда действовала эта улыбка, и он сердился не так сильно. Не подвела она и сейчас.  
Взгляд у графа заметно смягчился, он покачал головой, видимо думая, за что его наказали таким отпрыском. И несколько манерно ответил:  
— Приведи себя в порядок, сын. У нас гости.  
О, это объясняло, почему его отец в такое время еще дома, а не во дворце, куда ездил почти каждый день. «Гостями» отец называл обычно коллег или вообще каких-то непонятных личностей, с которыми имел дело по работе, но по какой-то причине не мог принять их в кабинете. И они, «гости» и причины, у отца всегда были самые разнообразные.  
— Хоро-ошо, — зевнув, сказал Грегор. Позавтракать он всегда мог или на кухне, или у себя, чтобы не мозолить отцовским «гостям» глаза. — Ну, я пойду…  
— Я бы хотел познакомить тебя с нашим гостем, Грегор, — отец похлопал его по плечу.  
Очередное «нужное» знакомство. Грегор даже не возмутился — для отца он всегда был чем-то вроде сына-лоботряса, из которого ничего путного не вырастет и которого следовало бы направлять. И, казалось, граф возлагал больше надежд на дочь, которая, в свою очередь, его не разочаровывала. Но и время от времени он пытался наставить сына на путь истинный. Тем более, что сейчас для этого было самое благодатное время. Даже удивительно, что больше месяца отец не давил на него.  
Грегор хотел ответить, что папа может не беспокоиться, что сейчас он поднимется к себе и примет более-менее пристойный вид, но не смог: раздался чей-то до неприличия знакомый голос, который Грегор предпочел бы никогда больше не услышать:  
— Ваша светлость, спасибо за приглашение, мне сказали, что я могу вас здесь увидеть.  
Мироздание над ним издевается, решил Грегор. Ему и видеть не надо было, чтобы понять, кто вошел в гостиную. Тот, ночь с которым, стоила Грегору всего.  
— Полковник Саймонс, рад вас видеть, — отец отстранился от него на шаг, развернулся к своему гостю, буквально светясь от счастья и удовольствия. И, видимо, открыл тому прекрасный вид на Грегора, потому что Эндрю Саймонс замер памятником самому себе и уставился на парня во все глаза.  
Грегор даже боялся представить, что мог он подумать. Эндрю знал его только как студента Эванса, и, кажется, понятия не имел, что Эванс — фамилия поддельная. С учетом, с какой легкостью Грегор провел с ним ночь, и что сейчас парень выглядел так, будто только-только проснулся (что, впрочем, самая правдивая правда!), Саймонс мог себе напридумывать, что Грегор вместо блестящей военной карьеры (и возможно постели непосредственного командира) выбрал судьбу альфонса, найдя приют под крылышком влиятельного графа Гизи, примерного семьянина, которого и упрекнуть было не в чем. Печальная история. Грегор даже машинально пригладил вихры на голове и одернул рубашку. Лучше вид, конечно, не стал.  
Губы Эндрю изогнулись в усмешке.  
— Я не помешал? Вы не одни.  
Граф издал притворный вздох — Грегор знал, когда отец так делает, собеседнику лучше помолчать и ретироваться с поля боя. Так и есть, он полуобернулся к сыну и одними губами, но так чтобы Грегор понял, проговорил, отбросив всякие приличия:  
— Марш наверх и притворись, что ты у нас родной, а не найденный в чужом огороде. Жду.  
В отличие от удачи сообразительности Грегору было не занимать, он кивнул и стремительно исчез в коридоре, даже дверь за собой прикрыл. И уж там развесил уши — интересно же, что Эндрю тут забыл.  
Граф снова обратил внимание на гостя.  
— Присаживайтесь, Саймонс. Не обращайте внимания… — он снова вздохнул, Грегору даже видеть не надо было, чтоб понять, что отец достал свой батистовый платочек и промокнул им несуществующие слезы. — Это, к моему вящему сожалению, мой сын. Он недавно вернулся с учебы, и совершенно не знает, чем себя занять. Молодежь! Но об этом я хотел поговорить, когда он изволит спуститься в более приличном виде, а пока…  
Дальше Грегор слушать не стал. Он бочком, придерживаясь за стенку, пробрался в свою комнату, мечтая утопиться в садовом пруду. Или вообще утопить там Эндрю, который, казалось, его буквально преследовал. Но, увы, ни первый вариант, ни второй не спас бы его от разговора с отцом.  
Одевался Грегор с особой тщательностью, оттягивая момент, когда нужно было вернуться обратно в малую гостиную. Свежую рубашку застегнул под самый подбородок, даже вспомнил, как повязывать платок. Он старательно закрыл почти все свое тело под одеждой, не желая, чтобы Эндрю видел его сейчас. Конечно, Саймонс наверняка прекрасно помнил, как он выглядит не то, что в расхристанной рубашке, но и вообще без нее, но сейчас Грегор думал, что так он будет чувствовать себя спокойнее, менее скованно. Черт, он вообще не думал, что его будет когда-либо волновать Эндрю. Почему же дрожат руки?  
В гостиную Грегор вернулся, твердо решив, что ничего худшего, чем в кабинете директора, когда он плюнул на всю свою карьеру, не произойдет. Отец, прихлебывая маленькими глотками чай, говорил с полковником о террористических угрозах. Милая тема для утренней беседы. Самое то под душистый чай и булочки с пряными травами, которыми пахло на всю комнату.  
— Приятно снова тебя видеть, Грегор, — заметил его граф. — Знакомься, это полковник Эндрю Саймонс.  
— Доброе утро, — тот был сама любезность, даже привстал. И никакого смущения при виде случайного любовника, который внезапно оказался совсем не тем, за кого себя выдавал.  
— Доброе, — кивком поприветствовал его Грегор. Под насмешливым взглядом Эндрю у него задрожали колени, поэтому он поспешил занять свободное кресло, Саймонс тоже сел. — Простите за неподобающий вид, полковник.  
— Не стоит. Виконт Грегор-р, ведь так?  
Парень моргнул, пытаясь проигнорировать тот факт, что от своего имени, произнесенного глубоким завораживающим голосом Эндрю, по спине прошлись табуном мурашки, а на щеках расцвел румянец. Он выпрямился, поерзал, устраиваясь в кресле.  
— Правильно.  
— Я рад, что вы познакомились, — весело сказал граф. — Саймонс, мой сын недавно окончил нашу прелестную Академию, но места, увы, себе не нашел. Какое невезение!  
Эндрю улыбнулся. Так, что у него на щеках появились очаровательные ямочки. И Грегор опять подумал, что зря тогда, в клубе, решил, что Эндрю некрасивый. Было что-то притягательное в этом грубом лице.  
— Отец! — возмутился Грегор, только прицелившийся, чтобы взять булочку. Война войной, но без завтрака грустно. Грегор все же завладел ароматной выпечкой (с пряными травами и сыром — все, как он любил), но отщипнуть хотя бы кусочек не решился, шестым чувством понимая, к чему клонит отец. И это ему совсем не нравилось.  
«А, черт с ними обоими!» — махнул на это парень и принялся за булочку.  
— Я слышал, — совершенно не обратил на него внимания граф, — вы подавали прошение на увеличение вашего подразделения.  
— Да, милорд. Генеральный штаб удовлетворил его.  
Граф выглядел расстроенным. Он выпил половину чашки чая, прежде чем сказал:  
— Жаль-жаль, мне думалось, что я смогу устроить своего непутевого сына к вам. Мне слышалось, что в Академии он показал себя толковым молодым человеком, а вам нужны подобные люди.  
Эндрю неопределенно хмыкнул, скосил глаза на Грегора, который и вида не подал, что разговор его хоть как-то интересует. Хотя внутри него все клокотало от злости: да как отец смеет распоряжаться его судьбой, — он приступил ко второй булочке, надеясь на благоразумие Эндрю Саймонса и на его понимание, что Грегор не из тех, кто меняет единожды принятое решение. Удостоверившись, что отец не смотрит в его сторону, Грегор улыбнулся полковнику, вроде: «Что смотришь, я завтракаю».  
Эндрю покрутил в руках чашку, которую держал. За всю беседу он так и не отпил ни глотка. По мнению Грегора, абсолютно зря — чай их кухарка заваривала просто божественный. И за время обучения в Академии этот чай был одним из того немногого, по чему парень действительно скучал.  
— Я бы с радостью рассмотрел ваше предложение, у меня даже есть одно свободное место, — Саймонс выдавил из себя поистине виноватую улыбку, как будто искренне расстраивался, что не может помочь графу. — Но на него уже есть назначение. Выпускник этого года Академии. Перспективный молодой человек, у меня даже приказ на него есть. Но, увы, он не явился в часть. И если до конца месяца он не поступит на службу, у штаба будут все основания считать его дезертиром. Наверное, вы его знаете, он тоже выпускник этого года, — обратился он к Грегору. И сомнений не было, кого имел в виду Эндрю.  
Парень стойко проигнорировал издевку, занятый исключительно завтраком.  
— Понятия не имею, о ком вы говорите, — сказал Грегор.  
— Каждый кузнец своего счастья, — довольно философски ответил граф. — Этого молодого человека объявят дезертиром, и когда его найдут — а скорее всего его найдут, его ждет позорная казнь.  
Кузнец-неудачник закашлялся: кусок вкусной булочки застрял у него в горле. Отец наградил его осуждающим взглядом, но промолчал.  
Грегор и подумать не мог, что все обернется так. Он же твердо сказал «нет», не подписывал никаких бумаг, и без проблем получил документы о завершении курсов. Он даже своего имени на листках с распределением по частям не видел, полагая, что попал в список «счастливчиков», которые после Академии оказались настолько никчемны, что стали не нужны своей стране как солдаты (или которые по своей воле, как он, растоптали без сожалений радужные перспективы). Одно время он ждал выставленного за обучение счета, но потом подумал, что этот вопрос решился сам собой. Скорее всего, деньги за обучение, как и все денежные расчеты курсанта, Академия получила из специально заведенного отцом счета. Это было одним из условий мнимой свободы Грегора, и парню приходилось с этим мириться, хотя изначально он был полон мечтами и идеями, как будет обеспечивать себя сам.  
И вот тут как гром среди ясного неба — дезертир!  
Оставалась надежда, что отец никогда ни при каких обстоятельствах не узнает, о ком, собственно, сейчас шла речь. Но Грегор понимал, что это слишком оптимистично.  
— Вам ли не знать, граф, что в мирное время за дезертирство не казнят. Но о карьере он, конечно, может забыть, — Эндрю отсалютовал изрядно побледневшему Грегору чашкой. — Может, это ваш шанс, виконт.  
— Возможно, — отозвался тот, когда понял, что, наверное, уже может совладать со своим голосом. В горле все равно стоял комок.  
— Я готов пренебречь своими правилами, когда за офицера просит сам граф Гизи. Ваша светлость, — Саймонс кивнул графу. — Возможно, мне не стоит дожидаться несомненно недальновидного молодого человека, и принять ваше предложения, не раздумывая.  
— Как интересно, — протянул совершенно не к месту граф. Он допил, наконец, чай, отложил фарфоровую чашку на столик и только потом добавил: — Я всего лишь закинул вам информацию для размышления, полковник. Вернемся к нашему первоначальному разговору.  
Остаток этого специфического завтрака Грегор сидел неестественно прямой, как палка, и мечтал только о том, чтобы провалиться сквозь землю. Уйти он не мог, пока отец специально бы об этом его не попросил, в противном случае это было бы проявлением вопиющей бестактности. Но ни Эндрю, ни отец не обращали на него никакого внимания, обсуждая деятельность одной террористической группировки, которая взяла на себя ответственность за пару громких недавних случаев, и теперь министерство внутренних дел хотело заручиться поддержкой военных — ресурсов не хватало. Все, конечно, было мило и замечательно, но Грегор никак не мог уразуметь, как с этим связана деятельность отца, обычно далекого, как ему всегда казалось, от организации общественного порядка, и как, черт возьми, вышло, что сейчас он сидит и завтракает в одной комнате с Эндрю Саймоносом, а отец прервал серьезный разговор на пару минут, чтобы «посватать» тому сына.  
Мироздание не то, чтобы его не любило, оно его ненавидело. И Грегор совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.  
Когда полковник, наконец, раскланялся с графом, Грегор, погрузившийся в свои тягостные думы и потому пропустивший большую часть разговора, на автомате согласился проводить гостя, когда отец попросил об этом, мягко, но не приемля никаких возражений.  
— На тебе лица нет, Грегор, — сказал Саймонс, когда они вышли из дома.  
Утреннее солнце слепило так, что Грегор прикрыл глаза рукой. Хороший повод не смотреть на Эндрю.  
— Какое ваше дело, полковник? — огрызнулся парень, отворачиваясь вообще от мужчины.  
— Как невежливо, Эванс, — сказал Эндрю и поцокал языком. — Или мне стоит называть вас виконт Гизи?  
— Хоть как зовите, не в моих силах вам что-либо запрещать. Надеюсь, дорогу обратно найдете сами.  
— Вот как, — бросил Саймонс.  
И видеть не надо было, чтобы понять — над ним издеваются.  
— Еще не поздно передумать, Грегор-р, — мягко добавил он и положил Грегору руку на плечо, хватка у него была что надо, потому сбросить столь неуютную помеху, парень не мог. — Не будь настолько глупым, чтобы позволить себе испортить жизнь, отказываясь от заслуженного.  
От прикосновения мысли путались. «Не я себе испортил жизнь!» — хотел сказать парень, отчаянно не признавая правоты случайного (ой ли?) любовника на одну ночь, но получилось выдавить из себя насупленное, по-детски глупое:  
— Я уже не мальчишка, и сам знаю, что мне надо.  
Он обернулся, сощурился от яркого солнца, рассматривая лицо Эндрю. Полковник имел вид что ни на есть снисходительный. Наверное, в его глазах он действительно выглядел глупым мальчишкой.  
— Что бы ни предложил вам мой отец, я…  
— Мечтал о блестящей военной карьере, — закончил за него Саймонс. — В моих силах вам, виконт, это предложить.  
Грегор оказался сбитым с толку сменами обращений: то заставляющее дрожать коленки имя, произнесенное чуть ли не с придыханием и растянутой «р-р», то это сухое по титулу, хозяином которого Грегор себя никогда не ощущал. Он с неясными чувствами тряхнул плечами, таки сбрасывая чужую горячую руку.  
— Боюсь, полковник, вы больше хотите предложить мне повторение того, о чем я не хочу даже говорить, а не… — Грегор замялся, не зная, что больше сказать, и повторил сказанное ранее: — Надеюсь, дорогу обратно найдете сами.  
Казалось, Эндрю Саймонс наконец-то смутился. Он внимательно посмотрел на парня, будто вообще его впервые видел. И, несмотря на рубашку, жилет, а сверху еще и накинутый камзол, Грегор почувствовал себя голым. Беззащитным и уязвленным. Потом Эндрю медленно кивнул.  
— Террористическая группировка, о которой мы говорили с вашим отцом, специализируется на похищениях и требованиях выкупа. Их жертвы — молодые люди и леди вашего круга. Будьте предельно осторожны, виконт, — предупредил он и протянул Грегору руку, тот машинально ее пожал.  
— До встречи, полковник, — сказал Грегор, не понимая, зачем ему было это сказано.  
— Буду рад вас снова увидеть, — попрощался Эндрю.  
Грегор смотрел, как полковник садиться в свою машину (скорее всего служебную, на дверцах ее был нарисован символ полка, служить в котором еще пару месяцев назад так хотелось Грегору: жезл с орлиными крыльями и украшенный ветвями падуба) и как автомобиль покидает территорию поместья. Только когда ворота закрылись, он вздохнул, развернулся и вошел в дом, думая, что единственное, что он сейчас хочет — это разнести тренировочную мишень в тире, выстроенном специально для графини, на щепки.  
Жаль только, мишени были сплошь голографическими.

Из окна кабинета открывался чудесный вид на сад. А также на парадные ворота, двор и крыльцо. Граф отодвинул тяжелую портьеру непонятного лилово-синего цвета — вот уж не стоило доверять любимой супруге обставлять особняк, Алисия была во многом хороша, но обладала совершенно чуждым прекрасному вкусом, — и, оставаясь невидимым, смотрел, как непутевый отпрыск, порою одним только своим видом — о, эти ужасные футболки и драные на коленках штаны, — позоривший данную при рождении фамилию, провожал гостя. Не надо было быть гением или мастером чтения лиц, чтобы понять — утренняя встреча для этих двоих совсем не первая, но весьма неожиданная. И многое, смутившее его за завтраком, встало вдруг на свои места.  
И это было крайне интересно. И копать даже глубоко, подозревал граф, не надо было — все на поверхности, только протяни руку и получи нужное. Только данное немыслимо давно дражайшей супруге обещание не вмешиваться по мере сил в жизнь детей останавливало Грэхема Гизи от того, чтобы выяснить более подробно, что, как, когда и почему. Сразу после рождения наследника Алисия выбила из него клятву, и он не смог отказать, хотя порою лезть в дела отпрысков не то, чтобы хотелось, но следовало.  
— Не хочу, чтобы наши дети попали в такую же ситуацию, как мы с тобой, мой милый, — сказала графиня, склоняясь над завернутым в целую кучу пеленок-одеял маленьким Грегором, тот посапывал, не подозревая, что его судьба кардинально меняется. — Нам повезло, но…  
Им действительно повезло.  
С самого детства отец Грэхема распоряжался им будто собственностью, но так было принято. И у тогда еще виконта и в мыслях не было, что что-то идет не так. Грэхем возненавидел незнакомую ему девочку Алисию, о помолвке с которой объявил ему однажды старый граф, но никогда даже не возникало мысли осудить отцовского решения. Тот старался только для блага фамилии. А брачный союз с другим знатным семейством приносил только пользу.  
При встрече спустя пару лет после объявления помолвки он обсмеял миловидную девушку, которая украдкой поправляла на балу нижнюю юбку, думая, что ее никто не видит. Впрочем, и сама девушка не была в восторге от навязанной партии с напыщенным, как она его назвала, павлином. Она вытащила на том самом балу Грэхема на балкон и с милой улыбкой пообещала нареченному хорошую жизнь. Он бы не воспринял ее слова всерьез, если бы она не угрожала ему пистолетом, кобуру, спрятанную под тяжелой юбкой, которого она весь вечер и поправляла. Встреча вышла, признавал Грэхем, так себе…  
Он пытался — впервые, наверное, в жизни, отговорить отца, да и невеста скорее всего тоже устраивала безобразные истерики — он никогда уже об этом не узнает, но родители с обеих сторон были непоколебимы, и свадьбу сыграли согласно плану. Они друг на друга дулись всю церемонию, и даже спустя многие годы Грэхем недоумевал, как в брачную ночь они не убили друг друга.  
Возможно, подумал граф, глядя на то, как полковник сжимает плечо Грегора, до драки дело не дошло только потому, что в спальне им оставили целый кувшин молодого вина, а у милой Алисии отобрали ее зауер. Рукоприкладство они оба посчитали ниже своего достоинства. Полночи они сидели друг напротив друга, играя в гляделки — проигрывать никто не хотел. И неизвестно, чем бы все кончилось, не предложи Грэхем хотя бы выпить. Под утро они играли в дурака сперва на желание, и Грэхем, осторожно переступая через спящих родичей, карауливших под дверью в надежде засвидетельствовать свершение таинства брака, сбегал на кухню еще за одним кувшином; а потом на раздевание… Мухлевала новоиспеченная супруга просто божественно, и Грэхему не пришлось даже поддаваться, как он планировал, чтобы оказаться разбитым в пух и прах.  
Брак, навязанный родителями, оказался удачным. Грэхем постепенно влюбился в Алисию, так отличавшуюся от остальных девушек, и влюблялся в нее с каждым совместно прожитым годом все больше. И поэтому решил, что сдержит любое данное ей обещание.  
Без этого бы Грегор давно уже вместо того, чтобы страдать никому не нужными вещами, был занят важным и полезным делом. Но отпрыск пользовался такой свободой, которой сам Грэхем был лишен. И парень при этом был вечно недоволен!  
Сын, наконец, сбросил чужую руку с плеча. И обменялись они с полковником такими взглядами, что никаких сомнений у графа Гизи не осталось. Грэхем отошел от окна, не в силах больше наблюдать за творившимся на крыльце безобразием. Подавив вполне закономерное желание уничтожить посмевшего покуситься на сына-лоботряса, он по привычке разложил всю новую информацию по закромам памяти, гадая, как использовать полученные знания и какую выгоду можно из всего этого извлечь. Полковник был важной ключевой фигурой в давно затеянной игре, и сбрасывать со счетов Саймонса, уважаемого командира одной из элитных частей, почти героя, не стоило ни в коем случае. Никогда нельзя было это делать. Да и, — Грэхем отказывался об этом даже думать, — в чем-то он был виноват перед полковником, и непонятное сосущее где-то под ложечкой чувство правильности сложившейся ситуации лишь добавляло уверенности, что пока не стоит вмешиваться.  
Да и не так все плохо на деле, если его догадки верны.  
Но как же всегда интересно дают о себе знать события прошлого.  
Граф постучал по огромному монстру из красного дерева, которого по какой-то случайности назвали столом, пальцем, выбивая марш.  
— Милый? — в кабинет ворвалась графиня, нисколько не заботясь об имидже степенной знатной дамы. Она даже не озадачила себя тем, чтобы постучать. Любому другому Грэхем ни за что не позволил бы так грубо прервать его уединение и уйти безнаказанным, но супруге он искренне улыбнулся.  
— Да, дорогая?  
Он поймал ладонь Алисии, прекрасно зная, что ей до жути не нравятся подобные проявления внимания, и поцеловал каждый ее пальчик. Графиня нахмурилась, но руку вызволять из плена не спешила.  
— Ты просил перед полковником Саймонсом за Грегора, — прямо сказала она, не спрашивая, а именно утверждая.  
В целом Грэхем прекрасно понимал: все, что сказано вслух или же написано — известно если не всем, то многим. На этом основывалась его работа. Поэтому посчитал бессмысленным утверждать иное и спрашивать, откуда, черт возьми, Алисия это так быстро узнала?..  
Наверное, Уолш в своей ненавязчивой манере как всегда доложил хозяйке, что Его Светлость встречался в гостиной для особых гостей. А также сообщил ненароком, с кем именно и о чем была беседа. Брэд был, казалось, везде и знал все. Совершенно неисправимый тип.  
— Это не идет вразрез с его желаниями. Но если он не захочет, я не стану настаивать.  
О, если бы он настаивал!  
— Я беспокоюсь о нем, — Алисия высвободила, наконец, свою руку. — Мальчик не планировал возвращаться, это ясно даже самому тупому придворному лизобл…  
— Дорогая! — притворно возмутился Грэхем. Он и сам порою обзывал обывателей королевского двора словами и похуже. Но исключительно про себя. Граф привык следить за речью супруги.  
— Дорогой! — тон в тон ответила ему жена. Сбить ее с намеченного курса было почти что невозможно. — Я говорю с тобой о нашем сыне!  
«Наверное, — весело подумал Грэхем, — можно и сказать про этого самого сына и вероятные причины, которые вернули его под эту крышу». Реакцию жены даже он бы не рискнул предсказать: Алисия могла с одинаковой вероятностью пристрелить виновника злоключений Грегора или же кинуться тому на шею с выкриками «спаситель вы наш!», — знать бы наверняка! Да и сам он не знал, какая же реакция на все это самого его.  
Но руки сковывало данное ей обещание, черт его дери.  
— Наш сын уже взрослый, моя дорогая, — со всей серьезностью сказал граф Гизи, стараясь не думать, что этот разговор почти зеркален тому, что произошел пять лет назад, когда графиня уговаривала его не останавливать Грегора и не мешать ему.  
Алисия смерила его совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, потом выдохнула и кивнула:  
— Может, действительно, не стоило?..  
Что именно «не стоило» она не пояснила, но Грэхем прекрасно ее понял. Он обнял жену за плечи и прижал ее к себе, утыкаясь носом куда-то за ухо. Подбородок защекотала выбившаяся из искусной прически прядка светлых волос. Стоять так, обнявшись, ощущая биение чужого, но такого родного сердца, граф был готов целую вечность.  
— Даже если он вдруг заподозрит, что именно мы приложили руку к его зачислению в эту часть, куда он так хотел попасть… Ты ведь знал, что он туда хотел, даже подал прошение?  
Отрицать очевидное было глупо, поэтому Грэхем кивнул. Копию прошения ему принесли чуть ли не через пару часов, как сын отправил бумагу в нужную часть. В ином другом случае он бы гордился ребенком — список заслуг и достигнутых успехов в учебе был достойным.  
— …Он назло всему и нам откажется. И загубит свою жизнь!  
«Уже отказался», — улыбнулся граф, понимая, что супруга, содравшая с него обещание не вмешиваться, сама никогда не спускала глаз ни с дочери, ни с сына. Но Алисии было свойственно упускать важное. Порою это было весьма кстати.  
— Я знаю, милая, Грегор слишком похож на тебя.  
Графиня тихо засмеялась. И от Грэхема не укрылось, что смех ее вышел несколько нервным.  
Грегор был слишком похож на него самого, и они оба это отлично знали.  
— Сделай все, что в твоих силах, милый, — Алисия отстранилась, оглядела кабинет, и лицо ее приобрело недовольное выражение. — И, ради Бога, не сиди в темноте!  
Она оказалась у окна одним текучим движением, что Грэхем невольно залюбовался затянутой в легкое домашнее платье фигурой, резко дернула портьеры в стороны, пуская в комнату яркий свет утреннего солнца. Алисия замерла, и граф понадеялся, что сцена на крыльце получила свое завершение, и полковник уже уехал. Не место и не время открывать карты — даже жене.  
— Грегор опять пошел в тир, — сказала графиня. — Надо его сегодня вытащить на конную прогулку в парке. Мы с Еленой собираемся.  
Одной из достопримечательностей столицы был разбитый у реки парк. Вход на главную аллею располагался прямо напротив королевского дворца, от нее уходили в сторону, как притоки большой реки, небольшие посыпанные мелкими песочного цвета камушками дорожки. Парк был большой, он сливался с густым нетронутым лесом, и пользовался популярностью среди горожан и туристов.  
Конюшни располагались в «дикой» части парка, куда обычно никто из посетителей не доходил. Семья Гизи держала в них своих лошадок, предпочитая отдавать неплохие деньги наемным конюхам, чтобы получать удовольствие от конных прогулок и в городе. В летний сезон, когда графиня собиралась на пару месяцев в загородную резиденцию, она, влюбленная в верховую езду, увозила животных с собой, чтобы «бедняжки» не простаивали все лето. В этом году Алисия Гизи изменила своим привычкам, решив остаться в столице. Вместе с дочерью каждую неделю ездила на конюшни, а с момента возвращения Грегора, она приглашала и его, но он с поразительным упрямством отказывался, хотя не меньше матери любил этих благородных животных.  
Граф Гизи снова оказался около жены, обнял ее со спины, и проследил, как и она, за сыном, медленно бредущим в сторону вытянутой пристройки в глубине сада. В его силах было сделать так, чтобы все остались довольны: Алисия — тем, что непутевый, но такой любимый ребенок, оказался пристроен; Грегор — тем, что нашел свое место под солнышком, как ему будет думаться, без участия — прямого — родителей. Теоретически даже полковник Саймонс, неволей втянутый — о, немыслимо давно втянутый, — в их семейные дела, должен быть остаться довольным. А самое главное, довольным должен был остаться он сам.  
— Прекрасная идея, дорогая, — сказал граф, улыбнулся супруге в местечко за аккуратным ухом и еще крепче прижал ее к себе.


	3. Chapter 3

Грегор до самого последнего момента не верил, что сестрица выполнит свою угрозу и вытащит его сопровождать ее на какой-то прием у давней знакомой. Но Елена заручилась поддержкой матери и молчаливым согласием отца, и выхода у Грегора не осталось. Сестрица обещала, что будет весело, но он сильно в этом сомневался и потому радовал сияющую Елену кислой физиономией. Сжимающий горло бант, который почему-то все называли шейным платком, позитивного настроения не добавлял.  
— Братик! — прощебетала Елена, с комфортом устроившись напротив брата. — Мне не прилично одной появляться в свете, ты же должен понимать! А у папы так мало времени и он так устает, чтобы сопровождать меня. И ты представь, если он поехал бы, то я же не смогла бы ни с кем флиртовать!  
— А при мне, значит, сможешь? — не удержался Грегор, уязвленный тем, что для сестры он никакой не авторитет.  
— У меня есть чем тебя шантажировать, — как ни в чем не бывало, даже не сбившись с игривого тона, сказала девушка.  
Грегор пожал плечами, сестра время от времени все еще не оставляла попыток вызнать у него подробности, видимо ей доставляло немыслимое удовольствие мучить старшего брата случившимся, будто тыкала нашкодившего котенка в оставленную кучку посреди ковра. Сейчас Грегор счел нужным промолчать, в очередной раз поражаясь, как же изменилась девушка, превратившись из обычной мелкой мешающейся под ногами занозы в знающую, куда побольнее уколоть, булавку.  
Он ждал удара от сестрицы, не удовлетворенной теми крупицами информации, которые ей удалось из него выжать за ту пару месяцев с его возвращения. Девушка умела добиваться того, что хотела, и действовала она осторожно, учась, как подозревал Грегор, у лучших, общаясь на балах с мастерами придворной интриги.  
Грегор, всматриваясь в окно машины, вспомнил, как хорошо и легко ему было, когда он, сбежав из дома, поселился в студенческом кампусе. Там можно было не думать о манерах, вбиваемых в него с детства, забыть о социальных различиях (например, комнату Грегор делил вообще с сыном лавочника, чудом сдавшего все вступительные экзамены, а его лучшая подруга — Хэлен — была родом из семьи отставного военного, поселившегося на пенсии в деревне; академия пестовала равенство), можно было быть просто безызвестным Грегом Эвансом, который мог себе позволить бездумную ночь с не пойми кем и забыть об этом сразу же на утро. Он тогда действительно посчитал ночное приключение приятным времяпрепровождением, но судьба не преподнесла ему хорошую плюху, когда он узнал, с кем, собственно, провел ночь. А потом и еще одну.  
Почему-то Грегору казалось, что если он не появится в части до конца месяца, то никакого наказания как дезертиру, коим он себя не считал, ему не будет. Ведь тогда, у директора, он ясно дал понять, что отказывается, да и никаких бумаг не подписывал, приказа в глаза не видывал, не подкопаешься. Значит, Саймонс лишь думал его припугнуть, пользуясь тем, что предложил ему граф.  
Или нет…  
Самое печальное, Грегор даже не знал, с кем он мог поговорить об этом, чтобы точно выяснить. Разве что с Эндрю, но парень слабо себе это представлял.  
С силой оторвавшись от бессмысленного разглядывания проносившегося городского пейзажа, он сказал:  
— Ты могла бы поехать с мамой. Я не люблю подобные сборища.  
— Фи, братик! Сборища — это твои бывшие студенческие попойки в вашем этом так называемом клубе на территории кампуса. Была я на одной такой вечеринке… — с каждым ее словом глаза у Грегора становились все круглее, кому как не ему было знать, что происходило, когда студенты Академии гульбарили, и, как ему думалось, такой девушке, как его сестра, совершенно было там не место. Елена, заметив это, спешно добавила: — Мельком, ненадолго заглянула. Я хотела знать, на что мой любимый брат променял родительский дом.  
— Елена… — только и смог выговорить любимый брат. — Тебе пятнадцать!  
— И? Тебе было столько же, когда ты сбежал.  
Крыть было нечем, и Грегор, нахмурившись, отвернулся от надувшей пухлые губы сестрицы и, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь особо глупого и неуместного, уставился в окошко. Они ехали по смутно знакомому кварталу, и при виде дома, в который привел его Эндрю, Грегор сжал подлокотник так, что заскрипела кожаная обивка. Елена либо сделала вид, что не заметила, либо действительно не обратила внимания, но он был благодарен ей за это. К счастью парня, машина проехала мимо.  
— Кстати, — спросил он, голос у него был на удивление ровный, — а куда мы едем?  
— Ты прослушал?  
А ему, кажется, и не говорили. Мама вытащила его из комнаты, в которой он планировал провести если не всю жизнь, то сегодняшний вечер точно в компании игровой приставки, заставила вырядиться павлином и поставила перед фактом, что он едет, причем таким ультимативным тоном, что Грегор не посмел даже возразить. Возможно, она и упоминала, но парень, погруженный в жалостливые мысли о том, как его никто не любит, мог и пропустить.  
— Впрочем, не важно. Ее Светлость герцогиня Коули пригласила нас на небольшое торжество в честь ее брата. Он получил капитанское звание! Ты ведь помнишь Эрсена?  
— О да… — пробурчал Грегор, пропуская мимо ушей щебетанье Елены, какой герцог Коули милый и мужественный.  
Повод, по мнению Грегора, был так себе — надуманным, так как не было никаких сомнений, что звание виновник торжества получил только за красивые глаза и громкий титул. Грегор имел сомнительную честь пару раз пересекаться с ним еще до того, как рванул со всех ног из этой праздной излишне красочной жизни в Академию, и помнил напыщенного франта чуть постарше его самого; больше интересовали балы, девушки и выпивка, чем военное дело.  
«Впрочем», — иногда Грегор был жесток к себе. — «Если отец настоит на своем, а я наступлю на горло своей гордости, я буду мало чем отличаться от этого индюка. Разве только тем, что имею бумажку, подтверждающую, что знаю, с какой стороны держаться за оружие… Поправка, выпускник Эванс имеет эту бумажку, ты сам лично ничего не стоишь, виконт».  
Но мнения Грегора никто не спрашивал, а все остальные сочли повод достойным скромного торжества.  
Елена поправила прическу, пользуясь размытым своим отражением в окне автомобиля.  
— Приехали, братец, — сказала она. — Не куксись сильно, хорошо?  
Этого ей он обещать не мог.

Подхватив с подноса официанта бокал, Грегор с самым скучающим видом, какой мог на себя напустить, подпер стенку и принялся рассматривать гостей. Сестрица, стоило им войти в зал, сразу же куда-то делась, и Грегор видел ее то в компании разряженных молодых людей (по сравнению с их костюмами, даже тот, который выбрала для Грегора графиня, выглядел тускло), то в пестрой стайке девчушек. Елена чувствовала себя тут как рыба в воде, ей надо было быть сразу везде и со всеми. Она наслаждалась.  
Грегор пригубил кислое шампанское. Прием был, если можно так сказать, почти домашним. Среди пестрых камзолов, сверкающих искусным шитьем и камнями, Грегор заприметил парочку знакомых мундиров и не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, хотя сперва не поверил, что здесь помимо папенькиных и маменькиных сыночков есть еще и парочка его давних друзей по Академии, по которым за недолгое время после выпуска ужасно, как он понял, соскучился.  
Да, так и есть: распределенные в тот же корпус, где виновник сегодняшнего приема дослужился до офицера, Джаред и Колин Джестеры, неразлучные братья-балагуры, перепортившие столько крови преподавателям, стояли у стола с закусками. Они, простые ребята, как и он сам не терпящие показухи и бессмысленной роскоши, явно чувствовали себя лишними на этом празднике жизни, и Грегор их понимал. Он отлип от стенки и незаметно подошел к ним со спины.  
— Это омары, — серьезно сказал Колин брату. — Точно тебе говорю.  
— Больно мелкие что-то, — позволил себе засомневаться Джаред.  
Грегора они не заметили, все их внимание было обращено на ломившийся от деликатесов стол. Виконту стало вдруг стыдно за свой костюм и за то, что, скорее всего, ему придется сказать, кто он на самом деле. В Академии он всем говорил, что приехал с далекого, всеми забытого городишка в поисках лучшей доли, что ему могли предложить родители, что… многое говорил, но всяко не то, что обожаемый папенька у него тот самый граф Гизи. Признаваться в том, что он все время лгал друзьям, не хотелось.  
— Да какая разница, что это. Командир второй раз приглашать не станет, поэтому пробуй.  
— Безвкусная какая-то резиновая дрянь. Теперь ты, держи!..  
— А это что? — подозрительный Колин оглядел предложенную тарталетку.  
— Это тоже резиновая дрянь, только кислая, — Грегор обворожительно улыбнулся мгновенно обернувшимся на его голос братьям. Что ж, чему быть, того не миновать — к черту сомнения. Зачем киснуть в одиночестве, если можно провести время с товарищами, не все же Елене развлекаться.  
Оказалось, его даже сперва не признали.  
— Грег? — неуверенно спросил Джаред.  
Он кивнул.  
— Грег! — Колин на правах старшего обнял бывшего сокурсника. А его брат просто протянул руку, которую Грегор с удовольствием пожал.  
— Я уж думал, что тут ни одного нормального не будет, — Джаред рассмеялся. — Хотя девчонки по большей части ничего, симпатичные. — Он оглядел Грегора с ног до головы, задержал взгляд на расшитом серебром по подолу камзоле и шейном банте: — Ну ты и вырядился!  
«Как клоун», — согласился с ним Грегор, но развивать тему не стал.  
— Я рад вас видеть, ребята.  
Он отсалютовал им шампанским.  
— Мы тут сопровождаем его светлость. Полковник отрядил, чтобы мы его потом в часть оттащили, если наклюкается, — поделился Колин. — А пока вот… дегустируем.  
Грегор был благодарен им, что они не стали спрашивать его, что он сам-то тут забыл. Видимо решили, что если захочет — сам расскажет.  
— Я тоже кое-кого сопровождаю, — не покривил он против истины, поморщился и допил содержимое своего бокала.  
В центре зала кружились в танце пары, Грегор отыскал взглядом Елену, к которой тесно — даже излишне — прижимался виновник сегодняшнего сборища. Но сестрица, похоже, была ничуть не против столь близкого общения.  
— Красивая, — заметил, куда он смотрит, старший Джестер и потянул: — У вас, Грег, вкус хорош — графи-иня!  
— Хозяйка тоже ничего, — хохотнул Джаред и все же съел тарталетку с «резиновым, но кислым». — Мда… дрянь полнейшая.  
— Угу, — неопределенно буркнул Грегор. — Как служба?  
Он поспешил сменить тему, побаиваясь, что его втянут в спор, чьи прелести лучше — герцогини Коули или же виконтессы Гизи. Елена была весьма недурственна — белокурая невысокая, все было при ней, но Грегор помнил ее сопливой девчонкой с разбитыми коленями и наотрез отказывался признавать, что сестра выросла, разве что превратилась в язвительное существо, не упускающее ни шанса, чтобы его подколоть. Он скривился, жалея любого мужчину, попавшегося на чары юной прелестницы, даже этого вот напыщенного индюка Коули.  
— Тихо, спокойно, как в гробу, — отрапортовал Колин. — А у тебя?  
— Меня никуда не распределили, — соврал Грегор.  
— Как же так?  
«Потому что я — идиот».  
Танцы кончились, и к их небольшой компании подошел новоиспеченный капитан Коули, при виде которого Колин и Джаред сразу вытянулись в струнку. Грегор притворился, что его интересует исключительно закусь и пустой бокал, который он все еще вертел в руках, но его надежды остаться незамеченным рухнули в одночасье.  
— Виконт! — Эрсен, совершенно не замечая подчиненных, кивнул ему. — Ваша сестра просто чудо! Солнце просто.  
Выдавив из себя улыбку, Грегор скосил глаза на братьев. Губы Джареда скривились в насмешливой ухмылке, а потом младший Джестер повторил беззвучно вот это разоблачающее «виконт». Оставалось только смириться с неизбежным; если уж на то пошло, Грегор предпочел бы рассказать друзьям все сам.  
— Будьте внимательны, ваша светлость, солнце может очень сильно обжечь.  
— Я буду предельно осторожен, — если Коули и был обижен его словами, то он никак это не показал. Похоже, пока Грегор корпел над учебниками по тактике и выбивал десятки на мишенях, Эрсен тренировался в любезности. — Вы нечастый гость, виконт.  
— Я только недавно вернулся с учебы. У меня совсем не было времени на балы.  
Наверное, будь на его месте отец, тот бы показал всем своим видом, что ему исключительно жаль, что так вышло, что всем своим существом он жаждал бывать на всех приемах, видеть его светлость как можно чаще, но Грегор не потрудился даже притвориться, что ему хоть немного, но интересно находиться тут. Эрсена Коули он недолюбливал еще с самого первого взгляда. Грегор был уверен, что чувства взаимные, и этот разговор был также мучителен и для новоиспеченного капитана. Он представил, как вызывает того на дуэль, и пока герцог Эрсен разбирается, с какой стороны дуло у пистолета, расстреливает надоедливого пижона. Видимо, такое блаженство отобразилось на его лице, что Коули поперхнулся, но все же совладал с голосом и поинтересовался:  
— Как занимательно, виконт!  
И от необходимости продолжать бессмысленный разговор Грегора спасла Елена, утащившая за руку Эрсена, порядком ему надоевшего, на очередной танец, а не умеющий противостоять ее чарам Эрсен послушным барашком последовал за ней.  
Радость была мимолетной, так как Грегор спиной ощущал, что его прожигают взглядами. Он выпрямился, хотя больше всего он мечтал сейчас провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Виконт? — деловито уточнил отмерший Колин, его брат ухмылялся так нагло, что Грегора даже перекосило.  
— Предлагаю пройти на балкон, — махнул он в сторону.  
Братья переглянулись и выдали на удивление слаженно, будто всю жизнь только хором и говорили:  
— Конечно, вашество!  
— Вот уроды, — пробормотал себе под нос парень.  
На балконе, выходящем на сад, было пусто и свежо, тянуло влажной прохладой с реки. Грегор вдохнул полной грудью, радуясь царившему полумраку — у друзей было меньше шансов заметить, что охватившего его смущения он весь красный как перезрелый томат. Он не знал, как начать разговор. Впрочем, братья Джестеры, обладая вполне живым умом (многим казалось даже, что одним на двоих), догадались о том, что Грегор предпочел бы умолчать, сами.  
— Если виконтесса Гизи сестра этого… — поделился своими соображениями Джаред.  
— …То наш Грег совсем не тот, за кого себя выдает.  
— Точно! — Колин коснулся правой руки брата. — Теперь никогда в жизни не мой эту руку, брат!  
— Конечно, я ведь здоровался ей с самим виконтом Гизи!  
И они заржали. Грегор насупился.  
— Я рад за вас, что вам весело.  
На деле у Грегора свалился камень с души, когда он понял, что друзья нисколько не злятся на него. Он оперся на перила балкона, вглядываясь в ровную гладь виднеющейся сквозь кроны деревьев реки.  
— Не обижайся, — несколько неуклюже попытался извиниться Джаред. — Вашество или нет, ты остаешься все тем же Грегом. Удачливым шкетом.  
На рост Грегор никогда не жаловался, но Джестеры оба были выше его на голову.  
— Хотя, — добавил Колин, — уж нам-то мог сказать?  
То, что знают двое, говорил отец давним давно, знают все. А ему хотелось знать, чего стоит он сам, чтобы видели его, а не фамилию. Хотел как лучше…  
«А получилось как всегда…» — ехидным тоном Елены заметил внутренний голос.  
— Тебя не могли никуда не распределить, — вернулся старший Джестер к прерванному разговору. — Никогда б не поверил. Ты же подавал прошение в…  
— Я отказался, — перебил его Грегор. — Полковник Саймонс проведал, кто я, и подписал приказ только потому, что отец, — назвать графа папой у Грегора при друзьях язык не повернулся, слишком лично, слишком интимно, — граф может все, что угодно. Меня это не устроило.  
Если сказать ложь, приправленную чуточкой правды, то никто никогда не разберет, где именно нагло лгут.  
Его слова вызвали совершенно неожиданный эффект.  
— Полковник Саймонс? Тот самый? — удивлению братьев не было предела.  
«Ага, тот самый, который сделал меня как младенца в пьяном пари, а потом воспользовался выигрышем на все сто».  
— Наш полковник так говорит о Саймонсе, будто готов ему вылизать все от пяток до макушки. Даже хочется посмотреть на этого человека…  
Хорошо, что они не видели Эндрю в форме и не знали, кто именно выиграл в приснопамятном споре, иначе смекалистым Джестерам не стоило никаких усилий сложить два и два.  
— Ужас какой!  
— Да, зрелище поди то еще будет, — подтвердил его догадки об отвратительности сего действия Колин. — Говорит, что Саймонс — опора армии и бла-бла-бла… Я слышал, что капитан умолял полковника прислать Саймонсу приглашение на этот прием.  
— И он его принял?  
От такого заявления Грегору стало холодно, хотя вечер был теплым. Некстати вспомнились влажные поцелуи и горячие ладони, и по спине Грегора прошелся парад мурашек. Он незаметно, как ему думалось, сжал кулаки, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Откуда нам знать? — его тревога осталась не понятой. Джаред хохотнул и толкнул Грегора в бок.  
— Кстати, ваша сестра, милорд, сменила ухажера. Капитан в пролете.  
Действительно, Елена теперь танцевала с другим, а герцог Коули провожал девушку глазами побитой собаки. Не приведи Господи, подумал Грегор, его светлость павлин надумает посвататься! С идиота же станется. В таком случае стоило лишь надеяться на благоразумие Елены. А затем только понял, с кем его порою совсем безголовая сестрица танцует, и чуть было не задохнулся от странного чувства, будто горло сдавили и не желают отпускать. Он кашлянул.  
— Грег?  
— Все нормально, — выдавил он из себя.  
Колин вгляделся в танцующих. На лице у него расцвела понимающая улыбка.  
— Да это ведь тот мужик, ведь так?  
Да уж, надеяться, что друзья не признают Эндрю, было глупо.  
Можно было, конечно, еще и подлить маслица, сказав, что собственно «тот мужик» и есть вышеупомянутый полковник, но Грегор решил, что и так много неприятностей для него одного выпало за один вечер, это было даже слишком для мироздания, которое никогда его не любило. Грегор, наплевав уже на все приличия, стянул с шеи платок; дышать сразу стало легче. Друзья с тревогой на него смотрели, гадая видимо, что он может вытворить. Парень запихал шелковую тряпку в карман брюк.  
— Знаете, выпивка здесь за счет его светлости Коули. Так углубим его печаль от того, что ему предпочли другого еще и тем, что опустошим запасы его погребка?  
Герцоги Коули славились своими виноградниками, и Грегор, пользуясь чуть ли не впервые своим положением уважаемого гостя, потребовал у выловленного официанта принести парочку бутылок. Виконту Гизи было сложно отказать.  
Распили они вино тут же, на балкончике, который, к счастью, не пользовался популярностью у гостей. Будь Грегор повнимательней, он бы понял, что друзья едва пригубили свои бокалы, тогда как он сам уже приканчивал пятый. Молодое вино приятно ударило в голову, и он вдруг посчитал, что друзьям-то можно открыть, что Эндрю и есть Саймонс. Они бы поняли всю глубину его трагедии…  
— Вы хотели посмотреть, мои дорогие друзья, — сказал он, всматриваясь снова в зал, но Эндрю среди танцующих уже не было, ну и черт с ним, — на полковника Саймонса. — Грегор захихикал и выдал: — Смотрите же, прошу любить и жаловать. Облизывать не обязательно. Я как-нибудь когда-нибудь сам.  
Колин и Джаред переглянулись, потом они посмотрели куда-то Грегору за спину. Колин отобрал у него почти пустую бутылку, похлопал по плечу.  
— Тебе, наверное, хватит.  
— Да… И мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — подхватил Джаред. — Бесконечно были рады тебя увидеть.  
Исчезли они мастерски, с поразительной быстротой ретировавшись с балкона, что Грегора начали мучить неприятные подозрения, постепенно переходящие в мрачную уверенность, что если он обернется, то увидит то, что ему ни в коем образе не понравится. Но он все же посмотрел через плечо.  
Так и было: на отдалении стоял полковник Саймонс, о руку которого держалась Елена. На лицах обоих играли какие-то уж больно похожие ехидные ухмылочки, что даже дураку, коим Грегор себя ощущал, было ясно — его последние слова не остались незамеченными. Казалось, на его щеках можно было жарить яичницу.  
— А как же его светлость, Елена? — спросил он самую глупую вещь, которую только мог.  
— С ним скучно, — с готовностью ответила сестрица, отцепилась от Саймонса. — О, как хочется пить.  
— Я принесу, — слишком быстро отреагировал Грегор, понимая, что это его шанс исчезнуть быстро и не заметно.  
— Я с вами, виконт. Позволите? — Предательница Елена кивнула, и Эндрю, стоило им чуток отойти, добавил: — Как мне кажется, нам стоит поговорить, Грегор.  
— О чем? — глухо поинтересовался Грегор, отворачиваясь, лишь бы не видеть отчего-то довольного лица полковника. Он прекрасно понимал, что Эндрю прав, но даже в мыслях не хотел этого признавать. И ему было до ужаса стыдно за пьяные слова.  
«Надо бросить пить!» — парень нахмурился и закусил губу. — «Тогда друг мой алкоголь подвел меня, и сегодня вот… Больше ни капли!»  
Полковник Эндрю Саймонс молчал, считая, наверное, что вопрос Грегора и так достаточно глупый, чтобы на него еще и отвечать.  
Стоило найти официанта, взять у него шампанского для сестры и вернуться, раз уж разговор не клеился, но как назло рядом не проходило ни одного. Грегор оглядел пышно украшенный цветами и лентами зал, мимоходом отмечая, что герцог Коули уже не выглядит таким расстроенным, а что-то выговаривает своим подчиненным, что дирижер взмахивает палочкой, и музыканты начинают новый вальс, а хозяйка бала принимает приглашение на танец от очередного кавалера, — кругом царил праздник, а он чувствовал себя будто в коконе, отстраненным наблюдателем, заметным лишь, к сожалению, полковнику Саймонсу.  
— Моя сестра хотела пить, — попытался уйти от неудобного разговора Грегор. — Мне стоит принести ей шампанское, полковник.  
— Лучше пунш, — предложил в ответ Саймонс и подошел к фуршетному столику, украшением которого служила изящная серебряная чаша для фруктового вина. Пока он разливал темный сладко пахнущий напиток маленьким ковшиком, Грегор просто смотрел на него, на четкие скупые движения рук, на прямую спину и широкие плечи, затянутые в парадный мундир. Смотрел, подбирая слова, но в голове, как назло, было пусто.  
— Я не знаю, о чем с вами говорить, полковник Саймонс, — наконец выдал Грегор, поняв, что пауза больно затянулась, и молчать стало неудобно. О том, что ему вообще рядом с Эндрю неуютно и как-то тоскливо, он решил даже не думать.  
— Мы можем поговорить, например, о том, что кое-кому надо принести извинения, вам так не кажется, виконт?  
— Прекрасно, я слушаю.  
Уголки губ дрогнули, будто Саймонс пытался сдержать улыбку. Грегор одарил его высокомерным взглядом, полным превосходства, и Эндрю рассмеялся. Тихо, но каждый звук отдавал у юного виконта где-то под ребрами.  
— Вы не поняли. Извиниться должны вы.  
— За что?! — вышло несколько по-детски обиженно, но Грегор действительно не понимал: он везде пострадавший, так еще и должен приносить извинения?  
Саймонс наполнил еще один бокал и протянул напиток Грегору.  
— За оставленную не вымытой посуду, за…  
С каждой озвученной причиной, требующей, по мнению Эндрю, немедленных извинений, голос полковника становился тише, все больше и больше напоминая Грегору о случившемся между ними. Голову кружило, а во рту образовалась пустыня. И потому он без возражений принял пунш; когда он взял предложенный бокал, его пальцы коснулись ладони Эндрю. Полковник перечислял еще поводы, но Грегор их не слышал, возмущенный первой озвученной причиной и отчасти околдованный модуляциями глубокого голоса.  
«За чашку?! Это же глупо…»  
— Грегор-р? — позвал его по имени Саймонс, оставив ненавистное парню «виконт». — Вы не слушаете меня.  
— Не называйте меня по имени, — проговорил Грегор, у которого чуть было не подогнулись от этого колени. — И я вас слушаю.  
— И не слышите, Грегор, — проигнорировал его просьбу Эндрю.  
— Ваши претензии, полковник, смешны, — замотал лохматой головой парень, светлая прядка упала ему на нос, и он попытался ее сдуть, но сдался и просто убрал мешавшие волосы за ухо. — За посуду, ну надо же! Вам не приходило в голову, что у меня были причины так поступить?  
Смешок был ему ответом.  
— Хорошо за оставленную грязную посуду можете не извиняться.  
У Грегора возникло стойкое ощущение, что над ним издеваются.  
— Если уж на то пошло, то это мне стоит требовать извинений, — он знал, что его уже несет совершенно куда-то не туда, но не мог остановиться. Он отпил пунша, и поперхнулся— напиток был больно сладким после сухого вина из погребка Коули.  
— Насколько мне помнится, вы были не против и не жаловались, — Эндрю был абсолютно спокойным, и это выводило из себя. — И сами предложили…  
Все случилось одновременно: пол под ногами дрогнул, бокалы возле чаши с пуншем зазвенели и почему-то поехали к краю столика; громыхнуло, будто началась весенняя запоздалая гроза; на высокой визгливой ноте оборвалась трель скрипки; а Грегор оказался на полу, прижатый горячим тяжелым телом Эндрю. В ушах шумело, будто он сильно приложился головой, а в нос ударил непонятный запах горелого. Все произошло так быстро и неожиданно, что Грегор, подавившись нецензурным восклицанием, тихо лежал под Саймонсом. Ошеломленный и ничего не понимающий, чувствуя через слои своей-чужой одежды, как часто и громко бьется сердце навалившегося на него мужчины, он видел лицо Эндрю. Губы его двигались, будто тот о чем-то спрашивал, но Грегор не слышал ни слова.  
Вдруг все снова наполнилось звуками: кто-то кричал, визжала женщина. Грегор шевельнулся, внезапно ослабевшими руками уперся в плечи Саймонса. Чувство защищенности в подобных странных объятиях порядком смутило его, но он вдруг замер, не в силах оттолкнуть Эндрю. Впрочем, тот сам отстранился, приподнявшись на руках и осматривая парня. Взгляд, которым он наградил Грегора, был обеспокоенным.  
— Что случилось? — хотел спросить Грегор, но вместо нормальных слов у него получилось какое-то непонятное хриплое карканье, звучавшее приглушенно, будто он слушал самого себя с ушами, полными ваты, или закрытыми наушниками для занятий.  
Он закашлялся. Было что-то излишне пыльно и пахло почему-то сырым камнем.  
Эндрю встал с него, но не ответил. В его волосах Грегор заметил стеклянные осколки, а на груди, на темном мундире, расплылось мокрое пятно, парень надеялся, что от пунша; на щеке полковника расцвел свежий порез, набухший уже крупными каплями крови. Эндрю одним движением размазал их по щеке. Его чуть покачивало.  
— Что случилось? — повторил Грегор, всеми фибрами души не желавший принимать самый очевидный ответ.  
К ним кто-то подбежал. Грегор не до конца осознал, что полковник Саймонс отошел в сторонку, а его самого бьет крупная дрожь, что его насильно усадили, прислонив к погнутой поверхности опрокинутого столика, а на плечи накинули плед. С усилием воли он посмотрел на суетившегося подле него слугу.  
— Виконт, с вами все в порядке?! Вы слышите меня?  
Грегор кивнул, хотя слова доносились будто издалека. В ушах все еще шумело, горло першило, а перед глазами плыли разноцветные круги.  
— Взрыв… обрушился балкон, — услышал он обрывок разговора Эндрю с каким-то офицером и понял, что от сосущего чувства безысходности у него холодеют ноги.  
Елена!  
Грегор попытался встать, и ему не мешали; убедились, похоже, что с ним все относительно в порядке, и тут же про него забыли. Держась за столик, он оглядел еще минут двадцать назад бывшим полным пестрого народа, а сейчас пустое помещение. Одной стены и балкона не хватало — комната сверкала рваным проемом, около которого суетились люди в серой форме.  
— Елена, — беспомощно произнес Грегор, еще не до конца понимая, почему же внутри все сжалось от неконтролируемого страха.  
Он сделал шаг к зияющей дыре, но непослушные ноги его подвели. Стоило ему оторвать руки от опоры, Грегор стал заваливаться на пол. Но его вдруг подхватил Эндрю, который, казалось, вообще про него забыл. Саймонс силком усадил парня на невесть откуда взявшийся стул.  
— Пусти! — виконт дернулся, но сильные руки удержали его. — Там Елена…  
Его маленькая вздорная младшая сестренка. Его вечная заноза в одном месте. Его…  
— Рано еще говорить, но тел никаких пока не обнаружили.  
«Каких тел?»  
Он непонимающе посмотрел на Саймонса. О чем вообще шла речь?  
— Какие, к черту, тела? — прохрипел Грегор. — Там моя сестра, я должен!..  
Полковник тряханул его за плечи.  
— Там уже работают спасатели и служба безопасности, ты им только помешаешь. Нет никаких пока тел. Скорее всего Елены не было на балконе, когда…  
— Тогда где она? Да отпусти ты меня.  
Молчание Эндрю было красноречивей его слов. Он положил Грегору ладонь на плечо, будто хотел успокаивающе погладить как малого ребенка.  
— Боже… — Грегор спрятал лицо в ладонях, думая, что сейчас заплачет. — Боже…  
И он еще думал, что хуже, чем его недавний позор, не бывает. Многое бы он отдал, чтобы никогда не было прошедших полчаса. Информация никак не укладывалась в голове, и Грегор отказывался верить. Он лишь повторял шепотом — на большее его горло оказалось не способным, что все произошедшее лишь дурной сон или чья-то злая несмешная шутка.  
Рядом возник почему-то смутно знакомый офицер службы безопасности, чуть постарше самого Грегора.  
— Полковник Саймонс? — Эндрю кивнул. — Сэр, вас хочет видеть шеф. Он в малой гостиной.  
— Хорошо, — пальцы полковника сжали ткань безнадежно испорченного костюма Грегора. — Присмотрите за виконтом Гизи.  
— У меня особые указания насчет его светлости, — отчеканил офицер.  
— Хорошо, — повторил Саймонс. — Увидимся, виконт.  
Он ушел, Грегор даже не глянул ему вслед.  
— Виконт, вы можете встать? Мне приказано увести вас в сиреневую гостиную.  
Грегор кивнул, не уточняя, кем приказано, почему именно его… Неуклюже встал.  
— Там не было Елены, — то ли утверждая, то ли спрашивая, проговорил он.  
— Миледи… — молодой офицер замялся и отчего-то покраснел. — Миледи пока не нашли.  
— Ее не было на балконе, — попытался уговорить самого себя и целый мир Грегор с неподдельным упорством, хотя перед глазами стоял образ сестры, разложившей широкую юбку платья на резной скамеечке на балконе и просившей пить. — Она, скорее всего, последовала за нами в зал. Да, так и есть… Но где она?  
Офицер не отвечал ему. Он вывел Грегора в комнату с обитыми шелком стенами. Тут ничего не напоминало о вечерних событиях, которые, казалось, случились в другой жизни.  
— Вам лучше прилечь, милорд, — безопасник усадил его на тахту. Грегору было удивительно, почему же этот парень волнуется о нем так, но беспрекословно позволил уложить себя, прикрыл глаза, задумавшись о том, что миру пора прекратить кружиться.  
— Потерпите немножко, милорд. Граф сказал, что отдаст несколько распоряжений, и я тогда отвезу вас домой.  
«Граф? Папа… при чем тут папа?» — неохотно подумал Грегор и все же провалился в беспамятство.

Очнулся он уже в машине. На сидении напротив сидел бледный отец, неестественно прямой и, казалось, постаревший сразу на пару десятков лет. По салону автомобиля мелькали блики проносящихся мимо фонарей.  
— Папа? — выдохнул Грегор, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Да, сын? — голос у графа звучал устало. — У тебя сотрясение, но ничего опасного. Мы едем домой.  
— Елену нашли?.. — слишком резко спросил Грегор и осекся, запоздало сообразив, что отец беспокоится о девушке не меньше него.  
— Нет, — после напряженного молчания все же ответил граф. — Погибших нет, но Елена и еще пара девушек пропали. Полковник Саймонс сказал, что вы были вместе на балконе. Ты отошел с ним за пуншем, когда все случилось.  
Грегор кивнул, игнорируя тот факт, что помимо всего прочего его начало подташнивать.  
— Да. Мы беседовали с полковником.  
Он хотел спросить, когда же Эндрю успел обсудить это с отцом.  
— Ты заметил что-нибудь подозрительное?  
Грегор мотнул головой. Жест отозвался глухой болью.  
— Ничего такого. Папа?  
— Да, Грегор?  
Парень чувствовал, что надо что-нибудь да сказать, но подходящих слов не оказалось. Он промолчал, разглядывая свои руки. Оказалось, на левой ладони прошлась такая же царапина, как та, что получил Саймонс, будто была ее сестрой-близнецом. От неуместности подобной мысли, что их с полковником могло хоть что-то объединять, Грегор закусил изнутри щеку.  
— Сын, Грегор, — ровно сказал вдруг граф, — в связи с… убедительно прошу завтра, заметь пока прошу, а не требую, ознакомиться с приказом о твоем назначении адъютантом полковника Саймонса. Через неделю…  
— Но! — Грегор был настолько возмущен, что даже перебил отца.  
— Так будет лучше! — неожиданно отрезал граф, одним только тоном давая понять, что никаких возражений даже не услышит. — А теперь помолчи, матери будет достаточно волнения помимо твоего сотрясения.  
Будучи согласным с отцом хотя бы в этом, Грегор пристыженно закрыл рот.


	4. Chapter 4

Грегор с ненавистью пнул ни в чем не повинный рюкзак. Тот завалился на бок, и на пол вывалились скомканные абы как вещи, которые виконт сам туда и побросал чуть ранее. В целом-то не сложенной оставалась только свежая, с иголочки форма, разложенная на кровати. Она занимала почти все место. На серой ткани, при определенном угле отливающей даже серебром, призывно сверкали новенькие лейтенантские лычки. Хмуро уставившись на вывалившиеся вещи, Грегор тоскливо подумал, что он совершенно зря пихал их в рюкзак, нисколько не заботясь о том, что вещи можно было бы аккуратно сложить. Потом посмотрел на форму и в новом приступе злости снова пнул рюкзак, промахнулся, и нога со всей дури встретилась с ножкой кровати.  
Мебель в поместье была добротной, по большей части дубовой, и умела за себя постоять. Из глаз брызнули обидные слезы, и боль была настолько сильной, что Грегор, превратившись в одночасье из агрессора в жертву, прикусил губу, даже кажется до крови, и невнятно выругался.  
— Даже мебель и та против меня… — заключил парень, когда боль немножко утихла.  
Он попробовал ступить на больную ногу. Пострадавший палец пульсировал, но сгибался и вовсе не выглядел сломанным, как сперва подумал Грегор. Обошлось. Он осторожно присел на краешек кровати, стараясь не задеть форму. От одной только мысли, что вскоре ему предстоит в нее облачиться, становилось тошно. Конечно, Грегор и не думал, что отец пошутил, когда говорил о приказе-назначении, но и не подозревал, насколько серьезно граф подойдет к этому вопросу. Потому и был удивлен, что вместе с формой ему принесли пакет документов на имя Грегора Эванса.  
Судя по этой бумажке он значился лейтенантом пятого королевского стрелкового полка. Помимо диплома, заслуженного потом и протертыми до дыр от сидения за учебниками штанами, там были пресловутое назначение и идентификационная карточка, сделанная настолько мастерски, что и мысли не возникло, что она — поддельная, не знай Грегор об этом точно. В Академию он поступал с куда более топорными бумажками и с легендой, шитой белыми нитками. А эти документы были подлинными, как будто Эванс действительно родился — виконт глянул на карточку — в провинциальном городке в семье отставного военного, вырос в мечтах о доблестной службе во имя Его Величества и заслужил носить мундир стрелковых войск своими талантами.  
Выдумка Грегора с легкой руки графа Гизи стала былью. Удивительно, что отец не настоял на том, чтобы Грегор служил под своим настоящим именем.  
Страшно было даже представить, насколько глубоко граф изучил жизнь и секреты студента Эванса. Но Грегор подозревал, хотя и надеялся на обратное, что папа знал все. Абсолютно все, даже про злополучную вечеринку, пари и ночь с Эндрю. Знал и почему-то до сих пор не высказал сыну все, что об этом думал.  
Виконт отложил пакет, лег на кровать, раскинувшись звездочкой, — черт бы с ней, с формой, пусть мнется! — и уставился в выбеленный потолок.  
— Дурак ты, Грегор, — сказал парень вслух. Ему, конечно, никто не ответил.  
Из отведенной отцом недели оставалось всего ничего, но виконт все никак не мог смириться с тем, что за него все уже решили. Грегора мутило еще и от мысли, что его в первую очередь заботит своя судьба, а не то, что Елена, его маленькая взбалмошная сестренка, пропала, и никто не знает, что с ней, жива ли она… Честно говоря, он вообще сочувствовал тем недалеким ублюдкам, которые решили, что похищение дочери графа Гизи — это разумное деяние. Грегор всегда жалел тех, кто был глуп и не обзавелся такой мелочью, как мозги. Но лучше ему от этого почему-то не становилось.  
На следующее после происшествия утро Грегор попытался поговорить с отцом, но на подходе к рабочему кабинету графа услышал, как мама разве что не шипела на отца, что тот заигрался, что ни во что не ставит ни ее интересы, ни детей, что… Грегор предпочел остаться незамеченным и, ничем не выдав, что подслушивал, вернулся в свою комнату. В запале графиня бы не ограничилась своим супругом, а Грегор и так чувствовал себя кругом виноватым, чтобы выслушивать материнские причитания-наставления.  
И потом все никак не представилось случая обсудить ни дурацкое назначение и степень отцовской осведомленности, ни то, как идут поиски Елены. Граф почти не появлялся дома, а если и приходил, то запирался в кабинете, не желая никого видеть, а графиня, растеряв свою природную жизнерадостность, целыми днями просиживала в беседке в саду у небольшого прудика, либо читая, либо разбирая и собирая на время свою коллекцию огнестрельного оружия. Лезть им под руку, по мнению Грегора, когда они в таком состоянии, мог только окончательный идиот.  
Виконт понимал, что завтра — последний его день дома, и потом придется все же подчиниться отцовскому желанию. Грегор задержал воздух в груди, потом со свистом выдохнул и рывком поднялся с кровати. Если он хочет все же обсудить с родителями два этих волнующих вопроса, то сделать это надо сегодня.  
И как был, в футболке и коротеньких свободных штанишках, похромал — пострадавший палец все еще отзывался ноющей болью — к лестнице.

Алисия Гизи была в облюбованной ею беседке. Графиня сидела на резной скамеечке и читала, но, заметив сына, она тут же встала, отложив книжицу в зеленой сафьяновой обложке, и протянула Грегору руку.  
Он благодарно поцеловал тонкую кисть, не обремененную никакими украшениями, кроме обручального кольца. Ладонь графини пахла каким-то неуловимым ароматом, будто бы оружейная смазка, но с тонкими цветочными нотками. Чуть скосив глаза в сторону, Грегор обнаружил на столике посреди беседки разложенный на белом куске ткани разобранный автомат и улыбнулся.  
— Доброе утро, мама.  
На измученном от переживаний лице женщины мелькнуло облачко неудовольствия: она явно не считала утро, как и все дни после исчезновения дочери, добрым. Графиня оглядела домашний костюм сына.  
— Грегор, мой дорогой, ты уже взрослый для своих детских штанишек, — мягко заметила она и поправила ему сбившийся на бок ворот футболки.  
— Про эту модель, — Грегор недовольно повел плечами, предпочитая увести разговор в сторону от темы своего гардероба, — в Академии говорили, что она еще не запущена в производство. И на вооружение армии поступит не ранее следующего года.  
Его манили эти блестящие от смазки черные детали, руки прямо чесались собрать из них единое целое, и Грегор этого не скрывал.  
Графиня безразлично глянула на стол, кивнула.  
— Это образец из пробной партии. Твой отец прислал мне вчера в подарок.  
Грегор хмыкнул: у родителей было свое собственное представление о романтике, — и прицепился к словам.  
— Папа вчера даже дома не появлялся.  
Это он знал точно; парень прокараулил целый день у окна, надеясь все же поговорить с графом. К ним заезжала, конечно, машина службы безопасности; давешний офицер, встреченный на приеме у Коули, появлялся в поместье каждый день, отчитывался перед графиней или графом, видимо о состоянии дел и почти сразу откланивался. Грегор вообще слабо представлял, как граф мог передать с этим парнем новинку оружейного промысла, не распространяясь, что в подарочной коробке, вытянутой и пахнущей машинной смазкой, поэтому решил, что отец вернулся за полночь, когда утомленный ожиданием Грегор уже спал.  
Алисия Гизи впервые за утро тепло улыбнулась и потрепала сына по взъерошенной голове, изрядно этим того смутив. Для этого ей пришлось встать на цыпочки — Грегор за пять лет заметно вытянулся и был выше матери больше чем на голову.  
— Мой дорогой мальчик, — выдохнула она. — Я так рада, что ты решил немного погостить у нас перед службой. Я бы даже не знала, что было бы со мной, если бы ты не вернулся.  
— Э?.. — выдавил из себя Грегор. — В смысле?  
Его начали мучить неясные предчувствия. Если в том, что отец в курсе его злоключений, он уже как-то и не сомневался, и единственное, что вызывало удивление: почему же в таком случае именно граф настоял на том, чтобы Грегор стал служить под началом Саймонса? По мнению Грегора, любой нормальный отец, прознай, что сын спутался с каким-то мужиком, как минимум ограничил бы общение ребенка с этим самым мужиком…  
Хотя, возможно, граф действительно не был в курсе.  
— Я, конечно, удивлена, что ты молчал о своем назначении, что твое прошение удовлетворили. Да, Грегор, — графиня уперла руки в бока, — почему я узнала об этом от твоего отца? Или ты…  
— Я не хотел! — Грегор все же понадеялся, что папа не стал копать глубоко и все же не узнал истинных причин. Или хотя бы не рассказал все маме.  
Графиня Алисия вернулась на скамейку, похлопала ладошкой на место рядом с собой, предлагая сыну сесть рядом, и когда он ее послушал, заставила его лечь и уложить свою голову ей на колени. Она начала гладить его по волосам, совсем как когда он был маленьким.  
— Я знаю, что полковник Саймонс работает со службой безопасности и полицией. Почти первая совместная операция военных и гражданских.  
Грегор прикрыл глаза.  
— Папа сказал? Я хотел с ним поговорить, но все никак не получалось.  
— У твоего отца много работы. А теперь еще и Елена, — графиня тихо всхлипнула. — Я знала, что ей еще рано появляться в свете.  
— С ней все будет хорошо, — слова, столь неуклюжие, давались с трудом. — Ты же знаешь нашу Елену, мама, она себя никогда не даст в обиду.  
— Она обычная пятнадцатилетняя девочка, Грегор. И она, и ты — мои любимые дети, за которых я очень волнуюсь.  
Она замолчала, и Грегору не хотелось прерывать этой спокойной тишины. Он слушал с закрытыми глазами, как в саду щебетали птицы, где-то вдали доносился приглушенный шум дороги. Несмотря на все, он чувствовал себя спокойным и даже в какой-то мере счастливым, впервые за долгое время.  
Стоило попробовать. В конце концов, он действительно хотел служить, и он добился того, чтобы с ним считались не только из-за данной при рождении фамилии. То, что он позволил гордости затмить разум, было ошибкой, на исправление которой отец приложил все силы, давая непутевому отпрыску второй шанс. Грегор это понимал, и все его существо вопило, что это неприемлемо. Но некая разумная часть, в наличии которой он периодически себе отказывал, говорила — принимай.  
И сейчас, чувствуя ласковую руку матери в волосах, Грегор был уверен, что все будет просто замечательно, даже несмотря на то, что он совершенно не знал, как вести себя с полковником.  
Ничего — разберется.  
— Что бы ты не говорил, — сказала графиня, будто читая его мысли, — ты в действительности благодарен отцу, не так ли, Грегор?  
Ее рука ласково перебирала отросшие прядки. Когда Грегор говорил с матерью, он чувствовал себя невыразимо глупым ребенком. Он знал, что несмотря ни на что, графиня всегда будет на его стороне, но порою она была слишком прямолинейна, озвучивая вслух то, что он боялся говорить даже про себя. Конечно, он был благодарен, он хотел этого назначения, даже при всех имеющихся «но»; служба в элитной стрелковой части полковника Саймонса — это было то, к чему он шел целых пять лет. И он так вот бездарно упустил мечту.  
Графиня, посчитав, что дитя достаточно получило родительских наставлений и, главное, прониклось ими, улыбнулась. Она наклонилась и поцеловала сына в лоб. Грегор поморщился.  
— Завтра ты снова уедешь… Но, наверное, полковнику Саймонсу я могу тебя доверить.  
Последние слова матери Грегор, несмотря на свои все измышления, предпочел пропустить мимо ушей.


	5. Chapter 5

Рано, едва рассвело, Грегор, не спавший всю ночь по непонятной ему самому причине, спустился в гостиную, где бросил на обитое сатином кресло рюкзак и новенький китель, и, на цыпочках минуя комнаты прислуги, прошел на кухню. Будить кухарку Донну ради завтрака, столь раннего, он не стал, подумав, что вполне способен отыскать что-нибудь пожевать самостоятельно. Грегор вообще надеялся, что кухарка и не узнает, что он позавтракал на кухне, а не как приличествует порядочным молодым людям — в гостиной или столовой. Он с детства побаивался эту чуток полноватую женщину, считавшую кухню своей вотчиной и очень не любившей, когда кто-либо вторгался туда без веской на то причины, даже если этот кто-то был из хозяев дома. Но готовила она просто пальчики оближешь. На кухне пахло корицей, в холодильнике Грегор отыскал молоко, а в навесном шкафчике — свежее, испеченное с вечера печенье, целую плетеную корзинку. Можно было бы еще сварить кофе, но греметь посудой (да честно говоря, он и понятия не имел, где в этом посудном царстве джезва) он не хотел — могла на шум появиться Донна. Грегор думал, что успеет позавтракать и уехать еще до того, как дом проснется. Как пять лет назад, когда он сбегал поступать в Академию. Правда, тогда он не озаботился завтраком вообще.  
Сейчас, покидая родительское уютное (но, увы, похоже, не для него) гнездо с родительского же любовного пинка и благословения, Грегор тоже не хотел ни с кем прощаться, не зная, что он еще мог, к примеру, сказать маме помимо того, что выдал ей еще вчера, в беседке. Они вчера хорошо провели время, любовно рассматривая каждую деталь нового автомата-прототипа, не поднимая больше ни темы его службы, ни пропажи Елены. Графиня еще предложила ему воспользоваться семейным водителем, но Грегор отказался, сказав, что доберется до казарм самостоятельно. Мало ли что подумают сослуживцы, когда он приедет на машине с графской короной, ведь служить он будет как Грегор Эванс, а не виконт Гизи.  
Уныло жуя печенье, Грегор уговаривал себя, что его по-детски глупое и эгоистичное желание никого не видеть обосновано лишь тем, что в глубине души он доволен отцовским «подарком» в виде настоящих документов на имя Эванса, звания и всего… прочего, но ему было стыдно признаваться в этом. И он боялся, что если все же поговорит с отцом о назначении к полковнику Саймонсу, то окончательно убедится в отцовской осведомленности во всем произошедшем. Это страшило, но еще больше смущало. Пребывать в уверенности, что папа просто узнал, что Грегор когда-то подавал прошение в часть к полковнику и почему-то прошение не получило должного хода, точнее оно-то получило, но кадет Эванс вдруг заартачился, было гораздо проще и безопасней, чем точно знать, что ни одна из его тайн уже совсем не тайна. Возникало в таком случае меньше неудобных вопросов вроде, зачем же граф Гизи подсуетился назначением сына лейтенантом? А то выходило совсем плохо: будто Грегор не в армию уходил, а уезжал жить к любовнику с родительским на то благословением.  
Только от одной мысли об этом тошно было.  
Парень вдруг заметил, что он больше крошит печенье, чем ест. Он попытался отряхнуть крошки с форменных брюк и пропустил тот момент, когда на кухне появился еще один нарушитель порядков кухарки Донны. Граф Гизи судя по всему только вернулся домой и тайком решил перекусить. Сына, примостившегося со своим стаканом молока и корзинкой печенья за краешком широкого кухонного стола, на котором обычно Донна раскатывала огромные пироги, он не заметил. Вид у папы, по мнению Грегора, был еще тот: расшитый камзол, кружевные манжеты, пышный платок, конечно, отвлекали внимание, но стоило приглядеться, и сразу становились заметны темные круги под усталыми глазами, опущенные уголки рта, — граф устал и, похоже, тоже не спал ночь  
— Бюрократы, — прошипел себе под нос граф, наливая себе из кувшина воды, потянулся к шкафчику, из которого Грегор чуть ранее вытащил выпечку, — чтоб им всем своими же бумажками… Странно, Алисия говорила, что Донна напекла печенья, где оно?  
«Зрелище ругающегося вполголоса отца, который искал выпечку и старался при этом сильно не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить кухарку, рассмешило Грегора. И печенье застряла в горле, парень закашлялся, чем, понятное дело, привлек внимания отца. Граф глянул на сына так, будто вообще не мог сообразить, откуда здесь взялся его старший ребенок. Потом посмотрел на стоявшую перед Грегором корзинку, наполовину уже опустошенную.  
— Доброе утро, пап, — поприветствовал его Грегор, когда все же откашлялся и запил это дело молоком. Хорошо, наверное, он сейчас выглядел: с молочными усами, без кителя, лишь в форменных брюках и расстегнутой у горла рубашке, весь обсыпанный крошками. Граф хмыкнул, всем своим видом показывая, что вид сына он оценил, потом все же кивнул в знак приветствия.  
— Я хотел с тобой поговорить, но все никак не получалось, — добавил Грегор, вытирая с гладко выбритой верхней губы остатки молока. Еще с детства они с Еленой пользовались положением любимых и всячески избалованных детей и общались с родителями без всяких экивоков, столь любимых высшим обществом, чьими заложниками являлось большинство знатных семей.  
— Надеюсь, не о твоем назначении? — устало проговорил граф. Он тоже сел за стол, на простой деревянный стул. Граф совершенно не вписывался в атмосферу кухни, и до сегодняшнего утра Грегор вообще слабо представлял (если вообще мог себе вообразить такое), что хозяин дома вообще появлялся когда-либо в этом помещении не ради того, чтобы раздать указания прислуге, да и то обычно этим занималась графиня. Чуть задумавшись, Грегор пододвинул корзинку поближе к отцу.  
— Нет. Это ведь уже решеное дело, я знаю, что ничего не изменить.  
— Хорошо, что ты понял.  
В голосе отца промелькнуло явное облегчение. Похоже граф ждал, что сын начнет возмущаться, спорить, убеждать в обратном, и Грегор его изрядно удивил.  
Парень пожал плечами, попивая свое молоко, краем глаза он заметил, что отец вынул из корзинки одно печенье, ухватив его лишь кончиками пальцев.  
Ни дать ни взять семейное утро. Умилительно прямо. Грегор поежился.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он. Это было правильно поблагодарить отца за… за многое.  
— Не за что, — граф протянул руку за вторым печеньем. — Я питаю надежду, что вы оставите все свои давние разногласия в стороне и… — он сдержал едва заметную паузу, но у Грегора внезапно засосало под ложечкой, — и сработаетесь. Ты и Саймонс.  
Фамилию полковника он специально выделил, Грегор был уверен.  
«Папа совершенно точно узнал, что и следовало в целом-то ожидать», — с некой обреченностью подумал парень, чувствуя, что краснеет, — «и ни слова не озвучил в упрек». Надо было что-то сказать, но он, чувствуя неловкость от того, что, наконец, получил подтверждение тому, насколько широка все же отцовская осведомленность, лишь жевал печенье. Ничего умного в голову даже не шло. Разве что… Грегор улыбнулся и отсалютовал почти пустым стаканом:  
— Служу Отечеству и Его Величеству!  
— Конечно, только Отечеству и Его Величеству, — с неприкрытой ничем насмешкой ответил граф, — никакой личной мотивации.  
Он отряхнул с манжеты крошки печенья и несколько чопорно поправил кружева. Несмотря на любовь к моде, к расписному шелку, кружевам и серебряной или золотой вышивке, граф Гизи, в отличие от того же герцога Коули, не выглядел разукрашенным павлином. Порою Грегору казалось, что вся эта внешняя мишура была призвана лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание, усыпить чужую бдительность. Граф по слухам слыл цепкой акулой при дворе, и горе было тому, кто не воспринимал Гизи всерьез. Парень окинул отца внимательным взглядом, размышляя, насколько он будет выглядеть идиотом, если спросит на двадцатом году своей жизни, а чем собственно папенька занимается…  
— Если не о своем назначении, — напомнил ему граф, отвлекая сына от грустных мыслей о своих умственных способностях, — то о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Это был неожиданно глупый вопрос. Грегор даже удивился.  
— Конечно, о Елене! — на взгляд парня это было очевидно. — О ней что-нибудь известно, папа?  
А потом он заметил, что и так взгляд у отца стал совсем умоляющим, прямо как у старого пса Джекки, которого немыслимо давно подобрала Елена еще щенком, когда у того что-то болело. Отец явно не хотел поднимать эту тему, но Грегор понимал — сейчас вот, с утра, до того, как он покинет дом, у него есть единственная возможность поговорить с отцом об этом.  
— Слишком мало пока информации, чтобы говорить что-то конкретное, — очень неохотно все же ответил граф.  
— Целую неделю служба безопасности, полиция и военные роют копытами землю, чтобы заявить «слишком мало информации»? — возмутился Грегор. — Я знаю, мне мама говорила, что военные работают с гражданскими. И я знаю, что ты общаешься со службой безопасности, я видел офицера, он каждый день приезжает! Неужели никак нельзя надавить на полицию и СБ? На их начальство, в конце концов…  
С каждым его словом лицо графа менялось: поначалу он явно был озадачен, а потом явно его что-то в данной тираде рассмешило. Грегор бы еще мог кое-что добавить, что он думает о некомпетентности оговариваемых служб, которые не могли найти одну маленькую напуганную девочку, как вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать из детского стишка — уберечь яйцо, но граф вдруг издал странный звук, будто пытался подавить совершенно неуместный, по мнению Грегора, смешок. Повода для веселья парень вообще не видел. Возникло неуютное чувство, будто он, Грегор, что-то упускает.  
— Папа?  
Граф достал из кармана камзола платок, которым вытер уголки рта от крошек печенья.  
— Ничего, сын. В чем-то ты прав. Целая неделя — и ни капли информации.  
Он глянул на часы, мерно тикающие над столом. И добавил?  
— Уже почти шесть утра, скоро проснется Донна. А тебе в семь нужно быть в расположении части.  
И это было нормально: держать в страхе многих, а самому бояться кухарки! Грегор поневоле улыбнулся.  
— Я рад, Грегор, что застал тебя, — добавил отец, вставая из-за стола. — Во дворе еще стоит машина, не пойдешь же ты до места службы пешком?  
Собственно, так Грегор и собирался поступить, но отказаться от предложения отца не посмел, как и продолжить разговор о Елене.  
Граф истолковал его замешательство по-своему:  
— Не волнуйся, водитель в курсе, куда ехать. И на машине нет никаких опознавательных знаков. Хорошей службы, сын, — и вышел из кухни.  
Задерживаться не имело смысла, прощаться еще и с матерью Грегор не хотел, да и, честно говоря, побаивался. Поэтому он стащил из корзинки последнее печенье и выскользнул из кухни, краем глаза замечая, что в свою вотчину входит Донна, которая явно не обрадуется оставленному бардаку.  
Печенье он съел на ходу.  
«Возможно», — размышлял Грегор, забирая китель со спинки кресла в гостиной и натягивая его на ходу, — «Саймонс знает больше. Ведь, насколько помню, он участвует в операции. Получается… и я тоже?» В любом случае, уверил он сам себя, узнать ему это еще предстоит и довольно-таки скоро.  
Машина действительно стояла во дворе, почти у самого крыльца. Водитель поприветствовал парня легким кивком, уложил его вещи в багажник и открыл дверцу, приглашая сесть на заднее сиденье. Он не задавал при этом никаких вопросов, даже адреса не спросил. Как папа и предупреждал, он точно знал, куда, собственно, надо.  
Грегор вообще смутно представлял, что первым делом сделает, когда все же попадет в часть. Логично было бы — сразу же встретиться с полковником. Грегор не видел Эндрю с того самого злополучного вечера. На мгновение он представил, как могло все повернуться, не произойди взрыва. Договорились ли бы они хоть до чего-нибудь, разругались. Или же несдержанный после вина и пунша на язык Грегор признался, что слова о готовности облизать Саймонса с ног до головы совсем не шутка, и претворил эту грязную фантазию в реальность. От последнего варианта юного виконта даже передернуло. На трезвую голову он был не в силах пока признаться себе, что в целом-то против Эндрю он ничего не имеет и хочет даже в какой-то мере продолжить знакомство. А осознание милого факта, что об этом знает его, Грегора, отец будоражило воображение, и с этим парень уже смирился.  
«Это все гормоны», — попытался успокоить себя парень. — «Организму недодали». И почти сразу добавил с некой самоиронией, что недодали, скорее всего, ремня. Все же телесные наказания в семействе Гизи как-то не практиковали.  
— Приехали, ваша светлость, — сказал вдруг водитель, выводя Грегора из задумчивости.  
— Спасибо…  
Грегор не стал дожидаться, когда ему откроют дверцу, вышел сам. Впрочем, как оказалось, ему решили и не помогать. Водитель только открыл багажник, а свой рюкзак и сумку Грегор вытаскивал из машины сам. В конце концов, сейчас он просто Грегор Эванс, которому не положено ни личного шофера, ни хоть какого-то иного, какого-то особого отношения. Простой парень из простой семьи. Грегор горько усмехнулся: всего месяц с небольшим он снова побывал виконтом Гизи, а вот, как оказалось, привык.  
Машина уехала, и он, постояв немного перед дверью небольшой проходной — приземистого здания, выкрашенного в бело-грязный цвет, толкнул теплую деревянную створку, как и было на ней написано, от себя.  
Его документы — карточку и приказ-назначение — внимательно просмотрел сухонький старичок, этакий вечный сержант, сосланный, наверное, за какие-то проступки на проходную до конца жизни, потом он оглядел изучающим взглядом из-под козырька легкой кепи молодого человека с ног до головы, куда-то позвонил, докладывая о прибытии лейтенанта.  
— Проходите, лейтенант Эванс. Полковник ждет вас. А вещи… — старик пожевал иссохшие губы, — оставьте здесь. Негоже господину лейтенанту их самому заносить.  
И козырнул ему рукой. Грегор, не задумываясь, тоже в ответ отдал честь, несмотря на то, что голова его была «пустой».  
— Как пройти к полковнику? — спросил Грегор.  
— Саймонс сидит в трехэтажном корпусе. Пройдите по правому краю плаца и сразу увидите, лейтенант, такое с вставками из зеленого кирпича.  
Старичок-сержант, вернув документы, сразу потерял к нему интерес, углубившись в чтение утренней газеты. Грегор выхватил глазами заголовок на передовице: «Подготовка к параду в честь совершеннолетия наследника идет полным ходом!»  
Время, конечно, было мирное, но Грегора покоробило такое отношение. Он и сам не был ярым сторонником устава (скорее он был ярым — невольным — сторонником всяческих его нарушений), но действия привратника выходили за рамки. Но он промолчал, помятуя, что в чужие казармы со своими устоями не ходят. Если, конечно, приходящий — не генерал и выше. Возможно, Эндрю Саймонс закрывал глаза на подобные вольности. Грегор не хотел начинать карьеру с разбирательства и осуждения находящихся в подчинении рядовых и младших офицеров, ни в чем толком не разобравшись.  
Корпус с зелеными кирпичными вставками действительно нашелся быстро. Рядовой, несший стражу у дверей, клевал носом. При виде Грегора он вытянулся в струнку, но спрашивать — кто, куда и зачем — не стал, видимо, осведомленный о приезде господина лейтенанта, только оповестил, что полковник у себя в кабинете на втором этаже — по лестнице и сразу направо.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул ему Грегор.  
Каждый шаг по широкой лестнице, ступеньки которой были обиты темным ковровым покрытием, выцветшим настолько, что нельзя уже было сказать, какого изначально оно было цвета — темно-зеленого или же синего, давался Грегору с трудом. Там, наверху, ждал его полковник Саймонс.  
— Ну же, Грег, — подбодрил он сам себя шепотом, — ставлю на все сто, что не все так плохо.  
Впервые за долгое время он оказался прав — все не было так плохо, как он думал, все было намного хуже.  
Стоило ему постучаться, из-за двери послышалось приглушенное: «Входите».  
— Лейтенант Эванс прибыл, — отрапортовал Грегор, призывая все известные ему сверхъестественные силы, чтобы сдержать улыбку на лице. При виде сидящего за столом полковника у него внезапно перехватило дыхание: Эндрю пил маленькими глотками кофе из огромной кружки и выглядел настолько восхитительно сонным, что на долю мгновения Грегор отчаянно пожалел, что в то утро проснулся один, лишенный подобного зрелища. Саймонс отставил кружку, с кофейными отпечатками губ по краю, в сторону и несколько сухо сказал:  
— Доброе утро, лейтенант. Ваши бумаги при вас?  
Грегор протянул папку, гадая, какой все же реакции ждет от него полковник. В прошлую их встречу Эндрю, несмотря на то, что Грегор явно был выше его по статусу, вел себя более раскованно, шутил, подкалывал, требовал извинений за оставленную не помытой кружку. Сейчас же пренебрежительный тон, взятый с первых слов, ясно давал понять — Саймонс четко провел границу в отношениях между ними и не собирался похоже ее преступать. Пока, по крайней мере.  
Полковник с некой даже ленцой просматривал поданные документы, водил пальцем по заинтересовавшим его строчкам. Эта неспешность заставила Грегора скрипнуть с досады зубами и отвести взгляд на высокий шкаф, сверху донизу заставленный одинаковыми темными папками. Кабинет полковника Саймонса вообще выглядел как какой-то офис самого обычного клерка: скучного бежевого цвета мебель, окрашенные светлой краской стены, ни одной награды и даже никакого упоминания, что хозяин кабинета — полковник действующей армии, командир отличившейся в недавних битвах части. А нет — висят над креслом полковника символы стрелкового королевского полка и головного штаба, а на столе примостилась табличка с именем и званием. На одном из узких подоконников Грегор приметил кактус, большой, мясистый, с длинными, чуть загнутыми колючками. От неуместности наличия тут хоть какой-либо растительности Грегор улыбнулся.  
— Господин лейтенант видит что-то смешное? — елейно поинтересовался Саймонс, оторвав парня от изучения обстановки. Грегор не заметил, что тот отложил документы в сторону и теперь внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой новоиспеченный лейтенант. Совершенно не по уставу, но он почему-то вылетел из растрепанной светловолосой головы моментально. Брови полковника взметнулись вверх, и Грегор, чтобы хоть как-то исправиться, выдавил из себя: — Сэр.  
Получилось как-то жалобно.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Саймонс. — Так как до места службы вы добирались непозволительно долго, лейтенант Эванс, и успели при этом получить повышение…  
Грегор стиснул зубы, чтобы не высказать полковнику все, что он об этом думает, ведь тот же прекрасно все знал! Грегор уже жалел, что поддался своей гордости и отказался тогда, еще в Академии. Если бы знал он, как все сложится! Но если бы да кабы…  
— …Поэтому я считаю нужным назначить небольшое наказание.  
Полковник встал из-за стола, подошел к замершему парню, не знающему чего ожидать от Саймонса, почти вплотную. Неужели?..  
— Полковник, я считаю, что вы… — Грегор сглотнул, вспоминая их последний разговор на приеме у Коули, и неосознанно отступил на шаг назад, пострадавший вчера палец отозвался гулкой болью, — непозволительно много себе позволяете… сэр.  
— Не более, чем мне позволено, — спокойно отозвался Саймонс. — Шкафы за вашей спиной, лейтенант Эванс, — он выделил фамилию так, что у Грегора покраснели щеки, — требуют, чтобы папки в них просмотрели и рассортировали, составили реестр и положили вашему непосредственному командиру на стол.  
Грегор постарался вложить в ответ как можно больше яда, злясь больше всего на себя — напредставлял себе всякого:  
— Приступить прямо сейчас, сэр?  
— Нет.  
Саймонс с видимым сожалением вернулся за стол, покопался в стопке бумажек, вытаскивая одну, протянул ее Грегору, тот взял, даже не всматриваясь, что это.  
— Мне не требовался адъютант, но штаб решил иначе. На это место претендовала пара офицеров.  
— Я с радостью могу отказаться в их пользу, — широко улыбнулся Грегор, сжимая бумагу.  
Пусть уж проклятое назначение получит тот, кто его жаждет, кто к нему шел. Молодому лейтенанту казалось, что это логично.  
— Когда я общаюсь с вами, виконт, я постоянно задаю себе только один вопрос — почему?.. — спустя минуту молчания выдал полковник, он потер гладко выбритый подбородок, но распространяться об этом более не стал, лишь махнул на адъютанта рукой. — У вас в руках расписание части. До обеда успейте получить у интенданта все необходимое, познакомиться с личным офицерским составом — хоть частично. Потом ровно в час дня жду вас на плацу.  
— Для чего? — вырвалось у Грегора быстрее, чем он сообразил, что вопрос тут неуместен. Его передергивало каждый раз от пренебрежительного «вы». Саймонс то называл его то по имени, будто имел на это беспрекословное право, то, наоборот, вел себя подчеркнуто безразлично-вежливо, и Грегор уже просто не знал, как к этому всему относиться.  
— Я должен присутствовать на совещании, посвященному деятельности террористов. Также глава службы безопасности и начальник полиции пригласили на неформальный обед, предшествующий совещанию, меня и моего нового адъютанта. И как только прознали? — притворно посетовал полковник.  
Грегор сглотнул, отмечая непроизвольно, что в голосе командира уже не было ни капли злости, что, скорее всего, он даже получает какое-то извращенное удовольствие от возникшей между ними неловкости. Ладони у парня вспотели.  
— Свободны, лейтенант, — заключил Эндрю Саймонс.  
— Есть, сэр.

Из кабинета полковника Грегор вылетел, несмотря на больную ногу, пулей. Он надеялся, что сможет дойти до коменданта, не встретив никого из «старожилов» части. Новоиспеченному лейтенанту повезло — коридор был пуст. Казалось, что административное здание полка вообще вымерло в этот ранний утренний час.  
У лестницы Грегор остановился, пробежал глазами по расписанию части: у солдат была тренировка в полевых условиях, и не было ничего удивительного, что он ни на кого не наткнулся.  
Ну и хорошо!  
Грегор не представлял себе пока, как вести себя с теми офицерами, которые претендовали на тепленькое место адъютанта при знаменитом полковнике. Он сам скрипел бы зубами и тихо ненавидел бы выскочку, если бы он сам не получил заслуженной награды в виде повышения только потому, что не пойми кого протолкнули сверху. Но как бы то ни было, Грегор собирался действительно заслужить полученное место и звание, доказать — если не миру, так себе — что справится, что достоин возложенных на него обязательств.  
«Только», — Грегор аккуратно сложил бумажку, — «почему я не спросил у Энд… нет, у полковника, где искать интенданта?»  
Он был готов уже вернуться в кабинет к командиру, но заметил внизу какого-то офицера, приземистого человечка в мешковатой, не по фигуре, форме. Тот стоял, откинувшись на перила, и явно кого-то ждал.  
— Вот заодно и познакомлюсь, — пробормотал парень и почти что сбежал по ступенькам, чудом разве что не споткнувшись. — Доброе утро, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на лычки, — сержант.  
— Доброе утро, лейтенант Эванс, — тот отсалютовал и, заметив недоуменный взгляд парня, добавил, — полковник Саймонс предупредил, что вы, скорее всего, будете испытывать некое затруднение. Я — Проныра.  
— Проныра? — брови Грегора поползли вверх. Имечко было необычным, и парень сомневался, что это настоящее имя сержанта, скорее походило на прозвище неуместное, по мнению Грегора, для серьезной военной организации, коей он считал пятый стрелковый полк.  
— Простите, — Проныра пожал плечами, — сержант Энтони Фокс, интендант, но все зовут меня Проныра. Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Он махнул рукой в коридор слева от лестницы.  
— Даже полковник? — позволил себе усомниться Грегор, следуя за Пронырой, который внезапно для парня принялся за рассказ:  
— Он и придумал это прозвище. Еще на фронте было дело. Говорит он как-то, что хочет к ужину свиных ребрышек для ребят. Они устали, а с утра в атаку успешно — без потерь — сходили, что ж не побаловать? Вот и достал я ребрышек, еще с утра визжали. В деревушке, которую противник занял, выменял на мешок сухарей. Вот и говорит Саймонс: «Проныра ты, Тони, что угодно из-под земли достанешь». Он сказал — ребята подхватили.  
«Дурдом…» — вздохнул про себя лейтенант.

— Где фуражка? — скучным голосом полюбопытствовал полковник Саймонс, когда Грегор в назначенное время явился под светлые очи командования на плац. Жмурясь от яркого солнечного света, Эндрю стоял, облокотившись на переднюю дверцу служебной машины, и, совершенно не стесняясь, разглядывал парня.  
Фуражку Грегор оставил в выделенной ему в казармах комнате, думая, что вроде как время не военное, обед, на который их пригласили, по словам полковника, неофициальный, поэтому нет никакой потребности в полном параде. И если уж на то пошло, сам полковник Саймонс тоже был без оговариваемой детали формы, а после рассказов Проныры (баек военных тот выдал немереное количество, пока выдавал Грегору необходимый набор вещей и показывал комнату) Грегор решил, что полковник не будет к этому факту придираться.  
— Оставил, — неискренне покаялся парень, — сэр.  
И тут же пожалел об этом. Получилось, будто он сам выпрашивал какое-то особое отношение к себе, хотя хотел, чтобы Саймонс не выделял его из всех. Несмотря на его титул или же проведенную вместе ночь. И так хватало проблем.  
— Если вам, лейтенант, все еще не сказали, — заметил полковник, — мы тут не в солдатики играем. Садитесь в машину.  
— Да, сэр, — проговорил сквозь зубы Грегор.  
За все время поездки, он пытался не смотреть на Саймонса, потому что только от одного его вида Грегора захлестывали странные чувства, названия которым он подобрать не мог, а потому злился. Полковник же безмятежно высматривал что-то в мелькающих за окном улицах.  
Они уже ездили вместе на машине, Грегор нахмурился, вспоминая. И, кажется, так же молчаливо сидели рядом, только стояла ночь, сам он был чертовски пьян и напуган, а рука тогда еще просто Эндрю лежала на его коленке, чуть поглаживая.  
Или про коленку он только что себе сам выдумал?..  
«Чертов полковник Эндрю Саймонс!» — Грегор отвернулся к окну. — «Вот уж удружил папа…»  
Машина вырулила в небольшой мрачный тупичок, и полковник впервые за поездку бросил нахмуренному лейтенанту:  
— Выходим.  
К обеду стояла уже невыносимая духота, а в тупичке в довесок тошнотворно-сладко пахло гнилью. Грегор даже не знал, что в центре города (а ехали они точно по центральной улице!) есть подобные местечки и, выходя из машины, даже глянул себе под ноги — не хватало еще наступить на какую-нибудь липкую гадость, от которой потом не отчистишь ботинки. После прохладного салона автомобиля даже просто стоять здесь, в душном затхлом тупичке, было невыносимо. Он старался вдыхать зловонный воздух небольшими глотками, мечтая как можно скорее покинуть это место. Неприятных ощущений добавляло и то, что он моментально взмок под плотным кителем, рубашку наверное уже можно выжимать, и то, что полковник похоже вообще не чувствовал никакого дискомфорта, ничуть не страдая ни от жары, ни от гнилостных миазмов.  
Это было несправедливо. Если бы Грегор на собственном опыте не убедился, что Эндрю вполне себе живой человек и ничего человеческое ему не чуждо, то подумал, что полковник Саймонс — искусно созданный в особо секретных лабораториях робот, обтянутый кожей.  
«Хотя…» — парень скосил глаза на непосредственного командира, который рассматривал кирпичную кладку, будто та была произведением искусства. — «Может, действительно робот-извращенец, имитирующий всё и вся?» Впрочем, спросить у Саймонса о возможности настолько качественного скачка в отечественной кибернетике он не решился, все равно не только бы не получил ответа, но и выставил себя еще большим придурком.  
— Занимательное место для званого обеда, — вместо этого отметил Грегор, следуя примеру Эндрю и осматривая кирпичные стены с темными дверями.  
— Самое на то подходящее, — ухмыльнулся полковник и махнул шоферу, отпуская его. — По просьбе управления СБ мы войдем через черный вход, нет нужды привлекать ненужного внимания к тому, что мы совместно работаем над некой проблемой.  
— А… понятно, — кивнул Грегор, хотя ни черта ему не было понятно. По его скромному мнению, этот факт никто особо-то и не скрывал. Да и что такого в том, чтобы народ был в курсе, кто стоит на страже порядка и занимается поисками тех террористов?  
«Или совещание и неформальный обед планировали провести в тайной квартире?» — на мгновение помечтал Грегор, которого, как и многих, манило все тайное. В разумных пределах, конечно.  
Одна из ни чем не примечательных дверей вдруг открылась. В проеме возник слуга, который смерил их долгим изучающим взглядом, а потом все же попросил господ пройти внутрь. Грегор, отставая от полковника на пару шагов, попал вслед за ним в полуподвальное помещение, освещенное лишь тусклой лампочкой над крутой лестницей, ведущей наверх. Лестница эта угрожающе заскрипела, когда они поднимались по ней, и Грегор еще больше уверился в мысли, что их ведут в конспиративную квартиру. Он представил себе жуткий пыльный заброшенный, с немытыми окнами и ободранными стенами дом, который все обходят стороной и которому уж точно соответствовал этот мрачный подвал. Парень совершенно забыл о том, что территориально они находятся в центре города, где старые ветхие нежилые дома по приказу короля еще пару лет назад либо отремонтировали, либо вообще снесли. Он иногда страдал от того, что всегда отбрасывал несущественные, по его мнению, мелочи из головы. И потому его удивление, когда дверь из подвала вывела их в широкий светлый коридор, было велико.  
Стены, обшитые коричнево-золотистыми деревянными панелями, стоящие у них обтянутые зеленым сукном банкетки, плакаты с текстами по типу «Офицер, помни!..», — все это никак не вязалось с тем, что он напридумывал, и напоминало обыкновенное казенное помещение. Грегора посетило странное неуютное чувство, будто он здесь уже-когда-то бывал, но он никак не мог вспомнить, когда и по какому поводу, поэтому решил, что этот коридор ему напоминает помещения родной Академии — в приемной ректора стояли подобные скамейки, и он немало времени провел, протирая сукно на сиденьях.  
Слуга провел его и полковника по этому коридору, потом они завернули куда-то, поднялись еще по винтовой лесенке явно для слуг, и они оказались перед массивными дверьми. Провожающий остановился.  
— Прошу, господа, — он с едва видимым усилием распахнул створки.  
Эндрю зашел первым, а Грегор замешкался. За дверью наверняка уже ждут начальники полицейского управления и службы безопасности, о которых он с утра так нелестно отзывался. Это был шанс высказать им в лицо все, что он думал. Грегор закусил нижнюю губу. Он, конечно, мог высказаться, но если у виконта Гизи было хоть какое-то право требовать информации, то у лейтенанта Грегора Эванса — совершенно определенно нет.  
— Господин лейтенант? — бесцветно окликнул его слуга, и Грегор, выдохнув, все же шагнул внутрь, попадая в небольшую приятную комнату с накрытым на несколько персон столом по центру, парой мягких кресел. Дверь за ним сразу же закрылась.  
Кроме него и полковника никого не было.  
— Волнуешься, Грегор?  
Влажная рубашка под кителем неприятно липла к телу, но снять его не предоставлялось возможности, да и воздух в комнате был такой низкой температуры, что Грегору стало холодно, и мурашки по коже он списал на это, а не на то, что Саймонс впервые за день обратился к нему по имени.  
— Нет… сэр.  
Вряд ли обед с блюстителями порядка, пускай даже и неформальный, будет чем-то отличаться от любого другого званого обеда. Грегор с детства не любил подобные мероприятия, но особого выбора у него не было, особенно когда мама принимала гостей дома или же ездила к своим друзьям вместе с ним и Еленой. Приходилось чинно, как и полагается наследнику графского титула, сидеть за столом сперва со всеми детьми, а потом, когда он чуть подрос, и со взрослыми. Но службу в действующей армии Грегор представлял себе совершенно не так. Он ждал муштры на плацу, изматывающих тренировок, полевых учений, но никак не званых обедов в первый же день. По его мнению, совещание по столь острому вопросу можно было провести и в ущерб чревоугодию.  
Его ответ удовлетворил любопытство Эндрю. Тот сел на кресло, сцепив руки в замок. Грегор подошел к окну, выходящему на мощеную крупным камнем круглую площадь с фонтанчиком посередине.  
— Мы в главном управлении по вопросам безопасности?! — с плохо скрытым удивлением воскликнул он, узнавая место. Здание это было знаковым — величественный особняк в три этажа, некогда давно принадлежавший какому-то герцогу, отобранный у него за долги дедом нынешнего короля и подаренный на веки вечные хранителям порядка. Горожане старались избегать без особой на то надобности это место, даже площадь, хотя и была одной из самых красивых в городе, не пользовалась популярностью. Грегор слышал от одногруппников всяческие байки-страшилки, что в подвалах этого особняка есть пыточные, что любой попавший туда никогда больше не увидит белого света. Вспомнив сейчас полутемный подвал, через который они попали в здание, Грегор был склонен с ними согласиться — в таких мрачных помещениях только людей мучить. Примечательно, что рассказывали эти небылицы по большей части те студенты-курсанты, которые мечтали служить здесь. Желающих, кстати, было много: место-то — хлебное, а работа — хоть и сложная, но интересная.  
И это добавляло странности тому, что ему казалось все здесь смутно знакомым.  
— Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь окажусь здесь, — добавил Грегор больше для себя. И краем глаза заметил, что полковник Саймонс очень внимательно на него смотрит.  
— Неужели?  
— В Академии ходит куча небылиц, — пояснил Грегор, будто это все объясняло.  
— Помню, помню, — полковник провел по своим коротким темным волосам ладонью. — Мы тоже собирались у кого-нибудь, выключали свет и рассказывали сказки о тайном отделении полиции, которое охотилось за нерадивыми студентами, списывающими на экзаменах. А в армии — в казарме после отбоя…  
Грегор честно попытался представить Эндрю студентом. Вышло до ужаса нелепо.  
— И даже в штабе, — Эндрю усмехнулся. — Мне всегда казалось, именно вам, лейтенант, известно, что просто россказни, а что — правда. Кому, как не вам?  
«Интересно, почему?» — хотел спросить Грегор, но в комнату вошло двое, при виде которых полковник сразу же вскочил с облюбованного кресла, а он сам осекся на полуслове.  
— Добрый день, господа, — легким кивком и широкой улыбкой поприветствовал вошедших Эндрю. Грегор повторил его жест, желая больше всего на свете стать предметом мебели, как можно более незаметным.  
Обоих он, так или иначе, знал. Первый — молодой офицер, который помог Грегору на приеме у герцогов Коули после взрыва — легким жестом отдал честь полковнику, а его лейтенанту просто кивнул. Если он и удивился тому, что здесь мог забыть виконт Гизи, то не подал вида. Грегор заметил на кителе офицера аксельбант — тот был, как и он сам, адъютантом и, судя по лычкам, тоже в звании лейтенанта. Не последний человек в ведомстве службы безопасности, а находил время заезжать к ним домой каждый день, чтобы передать последние новости в расследовании, подивился Грегор. Вслед за ним, сурово пыхтя, втиснулся в дверной проем — тот будто был для этого человека узок — полный низковатый мужчина с моржовыми усами. Этого толстяка Грегор видел на соревнованиях в ложе жюри, это был начальник всего полицейского ведомства, несмотря на немалые габариты заслуженный офицер (хотя сейчас был в придворном платье). И, раскивавшись со всеми, сразу же занял второе кресло. Эндрю вернулся на место, облюбованное им ранее. А офицер службы безопасности остался стоять, лишь оставил свой головной убор на журнальном столике с гнутыми ножками у стены. В руках у него Грегор только сейчас заметил пухлую папку.  
«С делом», — догадался Грегор. Судя по всему, все они сейчас ждали еще кого-то, и можно было хотя бы познакомиться. И стоило намекнуть этому адъютанту, что Грегор здесь не как виконт Гизи.  
— Полковник Саймонс! — протрубил толстяк, голос у него был зычный, под стать комплекции. — У вас, чертяка, появился адъютант!  
Грегор застыл памятником самому себе, но нашел силы сохранить спокойное лицо.  
— Да, генерал, — сдержанно ответил Эндрю, жестом подзывая подойти Грегора ближе к ним, тот подчинился. — Головной штаб решил, что я жить не смогу без этого. Лейтенант Эванс поступил на службу сегодня с утра.  
— Я вас помню, молодой человек, — сказал толстяк. — Вы блестяще показали себя на соревнованиях.  
— Спасибо, сэр. Служу стране и королю! — с улыбкой отсалютовал Грегор, мучительно пытался откопать в памяти хотя бы фамилию генерала.  
Хотелось обернуться и посмотреть, как отреагировал на его новое имя офицер службы безопасности. И когда толстяк с Эндрю потеряли к нему интерес, Грегор метнул быстрый взгляд на спокойно просматривающего бумаги в папке молодого человека. Тот, казалось, даже и не обратил внимания на разыгравшуюся сценку.  
— Мы ждем Его Светлость? — спросил генерал у полковника, но ответил ему как раз молодой сбешник:  
— Да, господин генерал.  
Улыбка на лице офицера выглядела приклеенной. Толстяк удовлетворенно кивнул, причины видимо его не интересовали. Грегор глянул мельком на настенные часы, отмечая, что до двух осталось чуть менее пяти минут. Он внезапно понял, что страшно проголодался.  
— Простите, лейтенант, — обратился Грегор к офицеру, вернувшемуся к изучению бумажек, которые, скорее всего, видел уже тысячу раз и знал наизусть. Грегору тоже хотелось посмотреть на них хоть глазком, но он решил, что на совещании после этого неформального обеда всенепременно получит такую возможность.  
— Можете звать меня Томас Вульф, господин Эванс, — без всякой заминки бросил ему сбешник. — Или просто Томас.  
Как сестрицину таинственную собачку, усмехнулся про себя парень. Даже фамилия какая-то… собачья. Когда-то, немыслимо давно, маленькая сестренка жаловалась ему, что она нашла щенка, она назвала его Томми, но папа не позволил ему остаться в доме и куда-то забрал. Тогда Грегор успокоил Елену, что у них есть Джекки и второй собаки им не надо. А Елена на него почему-то обиделась, как умеют обижаться только маленькие десятилетние девочки.  
От мыслей о сестре стало больно.  
— Грегор, — он зачем-то представился, хотя лейтенант Вульф и без этого был в курсе, и протянул руку для приветствия. Томас пожал ее, одновременно закрывая папку.  
— Поздравляю с назначением, лейтенант. Полковник Саймонс замечательный командир. Его часть — одна из лучших.  
О, это Грегор знал и так. Когда-то долгими ночами в Академии он мечтал служить в пятом королевском стрелковом полку, предвкушая свои победы на фронте: ничего, что сейчас мирное время, но по слухам — на западной границе неспокойно, да и в дальних провинциях, говорят, народ голодает, тут и до бунта недалеко. А пятый стрелковый всегда оказывался в гуще сражения. Вот только исполнение заветной мечты не принесло ожидаемого удовольствия. Надо было как и все — мечтать о хлебном месте в службе безопасности, тогда бы мечта так и осталась мечтой, конкурс там ого-го, куда ему с его периодическими прогулами. Хотя Академию Грегор закончил уже больше месяца назад, он никак не мог перестать иногда мыслить студенческими понятиями, но понимал — каким бы со стороны ни казалось его назначение глупым, оно было самым настоящим, и его служба в полку тоже будет самой что ни на есть настоящей. В отличие от того же капитана Коули, получившего звание только за то, что родился герцогом; полковник его части, поди, даже и не нагружал Эрсена какой-либо работой.  
Вряд ли ему, Грегору, стоит ожидать такого же отношения от Саймонса. От него вообще непонятно чего ожидать!  
— Спасибо, лейтенант Вульф, — после неприлично затянувшейся паузы поблагодарил сбешника Грегор, чувствуя, что надо все же еще хоть что-то сказать. К месту ли спросить у Томаса о ходе дела?  
Дверь в комнату снова отворилась.  
— Прошу прощения, господа, я опоздал, — сказано это было таким тоном, что было сразу ясно — ничерта этот человек не сожалеет. Никогда и ни о чем. И слова эти скорее просто дань вежливости.  
Слуга пропустил задержавшегося. Лейтенант Вульф вытянулся при виде новоприбывшего, а Грегор полуобернулся, при первых же звуках нового голоса вздрогнув, не в силах поверить ни ушам, ни глазам.  
Граф Гизи, блистательный и никак не выглядящий человеком, у которого была бессонная ночь, оглядел присутствующих цепким взглядом, не упуская ни одной детали. Грегор, как бы он не был ошеломлен, отметил, что отец сейчас выглядел куда бодрее и свежее, чем рано с утра — на кухне. Возможно, в отличие от непутевого глупого сына, даже поспал пару часов.  
— Доброе утро, ваша светлость, — поднялся со своего кресла Саймонс. Толстяк-генерал тоже встал — на широком лице расплылась улыбка. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, кто в данной компании не самых последних людей главный.  
Граф Гизи поздоровался с полковником и генералом, снова едва скользнул взглядом по смущенному таким поворотом сыну.  
— Итак, господа, спасибо, что приняли приглашение… Томас, прикажи подать обед.  
— Да, сэр, — лейтенант Вульф коротко кивнул и ненадолго вышел.  
Своим одним только появлением граф сделал так и не озвученный чуть ранее вопрос Грегора не только бесполезным, но и бесконечно глупым. Парень порадовался хотя бы тому, что не спросил Саймонса, почему же тот уверен в том, именно он, Грегор Гизи должен знать, какие слухи о тайной службе короля правда, а какие — ложь. Только Эндрю ошибался.  
«Наверное», — отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху Грегор, совершенно без каких-либо эмоций приветствуя отца, — «если бы кто-то был более внимателен и любознателен, и замечал бы хоть что-то, то… Елена, наверное, знала. Боже, стыд-то какой!..» Грегор припомнил утренний разговор и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не побиться головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность.  
Все происходящее с ним в последнее время напоминало заговор мироздания и удачи, уверенных, что некому Грегору Эвансу куда лучше без их внимания и любви. Без покровительства этих капризных дам (или материй — он был всегда далек от метафизики и семинары по философии удачно проспал на задних рядах) жизнь парня превратилась в какой-то фарс.  
Вернулся Томас, а за ним давешний слуга. И Грегор бы так и стоял столбом, пока все занимают отведенные им места за столом, но полковник Саймонс положил ему руку на плечо и одними губами спросил:  
— Грегор?  
— Да, сэр? — сдавленно ответил парень и все же сел. Его неловкость и скованность не осталась незамеченной. Генерал, имя которого он так и не смог припомнить, сел по правую руку и расценил реакцию Грегора по-своему.  
— Лейтенант Эванс, чувствуйте себя здесь свободно, мы не кусаемся… — он бросил короткий взгляд на поджавшего с этого высказывания губы графа. — Мы все же работаем над одним делом, сынок. — И генерал рассмеялся.  
А вот теперь граф нахмурился, но почти сразу же морщинки между бровей исчезли — будто ничего его только что не расстроило. Наверное, никто это и не заметил, кроме Грегора, который привык замечать любое изменение настроения родителей по жестам, мимике: а иначе как было понять в детстве — можно выпросить что-то сверх меры или лучше довольствоваться полученным мороженым.  
«Жаль, что только для получения лишнего мороженого или десерта после обеда умение это и пригодилось».  
Чтобы не сказануть чего-нибудь в этой ситуации лишнего, Грегор сдержанно поблагодарил полковника и уткнулся в тарелку. Единственное его желание было вообще исчезнуть из несправедливого к нему мира. Он уныло помешал остывающий суп. Несмотря на то, что единственное, что он сегодня ел — это печенье с утра (а казалось так вообще — в другой жизни), да и желудок напоминал о себе голодным бурчанием, аппетит пропал.  
Вот что мешало отцу хоть намекнуть, что днем они еще встретятся?  
Или что мешало ему самому хоть иногда думать? И соотносить факты с действительностью?  
Хорошо, наверное, папенька посмеялся над его побегом в Академию. И только по воле случая решил не мешать. Или мама вступилась — что еще хуже! И про Эндрю ему сразу донесли, — продолжал накручивать себя Грегор. Он, конечно, знал, что никто никогда не спускал с него надзора, но даже в самых страшных снах не мог представить, что все настолько… серьезно.  
Суп, к которому Грегор так и не притронулся, унесли. О, многое теперь встало на свои места, и Грегор ненавидел только самого себя за глупость и невнимательность. Вспомнились ему давешние слова отца: «Это, к моему вящему сожалению, мой сын». Непутевый ребенок!  
Блюда сменялись. Он поковырял, заставляя себя через силу, второе, не разобрав, что такое подавали. Грегор находился в каком-то бессознательном состоянии, отвечая на все обращенные к нему вопросы дежурными фразами. И после тягостного обеда (совершенно неформального, что вы?) выскользнул в коридор, сославшись предельно вежливо, что ему надо отлучиться на минуту. Он хотел ополоснуть лицо. Сиятельные господа милостиво ему это позволили, а Саймонс шепотом напомнил, что совещание начнется, как только подадут чай.  
В туалете парень прислонился пылающим то ли от злости, то ли от смущения лбом к холодному стеклу зеркала над умывальником. Краем глаза заметил, что в просторном, облицованном светлым кафелем помещении он не один. Грегор обернулся, еще бы с утра при виде вошедшего он, не раздумывая, сказал бы: «Привет, пап!», — но сейчас колебался — было ли такое обращение уместно в их случае. Не только когда он в форме пятого стрелкового, а у отца на расшитом камзоле — значок службы безопасности.  
Граф Гизи смотрел на него с плохо скрываемой жалостью. Впрочем, Грегор всегда знал, что родные не ожидали от него многого.  
— Мне… — выдавил он из себя. — Мне жаль, что…  
«…Я разочаровал тебя, папа!»  
— Мне стоило тебя предупредить, — жестко перебил его граф. — Но, признаюсь, глубина твоей незаинтересованности в семейных делах настолько поразила меня, что я решил — данная встряска поможет раскрыть тебе глаза на некоторые… нюансы.  
«Хорошо сказал — встряска…»  
На удивление слова графа немного успокоили парня. Он повернулся обратно к раковине, тщательно помыл руки. Шум воды помог привести мысли в порядок.  
— Папа, — он не смотрел в зеркало, боясь увидеть реакцию отца на такое обращение в этих стенах, — я только…  
Он даже не знал, о чем конкретно хотел спросить. Возможно, о Томасе или об Елене, о том, не обиделся ли отец на утренние резкие слова Грегора, или о… Но задать вопрос он не успел, граф усмехнулся:  
— Пора взрослеть, сын. Пойдем.  
Ему не надо было добавлять, что ждут только их, хотя никто, конечно, не скажет ни слова неудовольствия. И Грегор, встряхнув руки, поспешил. Все же он слишком устал, чтобы понимать хоть что-то.

— Итак, господа, начнем…  
Томас одновременно с началом выступления своего шефа обошел стол по кругу, раскладывая перед участниками совещания папки с целой стопкой листов. Получив такую, Грегор сразу же открыл ее, пролистал: какие-то списки имен, распечатка чьего-то разговора, пара ориентировок. Он отметил, что некоторые из листов написаны от руки мелким убористым почерком. Еще обнаружились снимок какой-то ничем не примечательной сельской местности и карта. Остальные участники — Саймонс и генерал — глянули только на списки, игнорируя другие бумаги. Видимо, они были досконально знакомы с содержимым папки и просто изучали то, что было для них ново.  
— Его Величество до последнего хотел придержать эти бумаги, — закончил свою речь граф, и от столь неуместных вальяжных ноток в его голосе Грегор поморщился. — Вы должны понимать, что планы на брак Его Высочества — не то, что должно стать известно широкой публике. До осени, конечно.  
И он махнул холеной рукой своему адъютанту. Лейтенант Вульф кивнул, встал из-за стола — он, пока граф говорил, присел напротив Грегора.  
— Перед вами, как видите, два списка. Один — имена пропавших знатных девушек за последние полгода. Второй — потенциальных невест Его Высочества. Если сравнить их, то закономерность… некая… прослеживается, — Томас запнулся, чем заслужил странно-суровый взгляд графа, а Грегора охватила неожиданная вспышка сыновьей ревности — отец смотрел на своего адъютанта так, будто не то, чтобы был недоволен оплошностью молодого человека, а лишь немного разочарован, будто тот был ему больше сыном, чем сам Грегор.  
«Успокойся», — сказал он сам себе. — «Опять навыдумывал невесть что! Лучше сконцентрируйся на этих… террористах. Самое время показать, что я имел успех не только в тире».  
Лейтенант Вульф еще что-то говорил, но Грегор его уже не слышал, отвлеченный своими мыслями. Он закусил нижнюю губу и, отставив в сторону остальные бумаги, положил перед собой два списка, пальцем проследил знакомые и полузнакомые фамилии.  
Сын короля осенью, в день своего совершеннолетия, должен был получить такую незначительную прибавку к своему титулу принца, как «наследный», и тогда же, следуя многовековым традициям, должно было состояться объявление королевской помолвки. Но Грегор всегда думал, что будущую королеву подбирали чуть ли не с рождения наследника престола, а в назначенное время только объявляли во всеуслышание имя избранницы. А нет же… Он сейчас даже представить не смог, какие же велись споры за каждое имя в списке.  
Забавно, отметил Грегор, имя Елены значилось третьим. Он тихонько и незаметно хмыкнул, представляя сестренку сперва наследной принцессой, а потом и королевой; ему заранее стало жалко страну. Он обвел пальцем имя, понимая, что все это неважно, лишь бы несносная заноза нашлась живой и невредимой.  
Список исчезнувших девушек был куда длиннее. Напротив каждой фамилии стояла дата, когда несчастную видели в последний раз и кратко описывались обстоятельства. Получалось, что устроенный на приеме у герцогов Коули взрыв был отнюдь не первым, только он был наиболее дерзким действием со стороны злоумышленников, кем бы те ни были. Сравнивая оба списка, Грегор отметил, что более трети фамилий из первого есть во втором, будто кто-то планомерно устранял ненужных девушек, а чтобы никто не смог связать исчезновения с секретным королевским списком помимо означенных дочерей знатных фамилий убирали и других. Будто старались «обезопасить» свою кандидатку от конкуренции на рынке невест. И, судя по всему, выходило так, будто у злоумышленников была эта засекреченная информация.  
Грегор и не заметил, что сказал последнее вслух, а когда понял, что все присутствующие пытливо смотрят на него, стушевался и сдавленно извинился. Вышло, похоже, что он перебил доклад Томаса Вульфа. Офицер службы безопасности, впрочем, ничуть не выглядел огорченным, даже как-то излишне довольным полученной передышкой, во время которой умудрился отхлебнуть чая (чай подали еще до вступительной речи, и он, забытый всеми, уже порядком остыл). Саймонс вообще углубился в изучение карты местности и фотографий, а граф — Грегор бросил быстрый взгляд на отца — приложил пальцы левой руки к виску, словно у него внезапно разболелась голова.  
— Парень дело говорит, — задумчиво вдруг сказал генерал полиции после нескольких томительных для Грегора минут абсолютного молчания. — Грэхем, не смотрите на него так, лейтенант Эванс всего лишь выразил наше общее мнение.  
Граф Гизи кивнул, а его сын, получивший одобрение с самой неожиданной стороны, почувствовал, как краска заливает лицо. Он слишком часто краснел по любому поводу, и Грегор возвел это в ранг проблемы.  
— Приношу свои извинения, — проговорил Грегор.  
— Таким образом, — продолжил лейтенант Вульф, будто его и не перебивали, хотя странно было вообще, что речь держал он, а не его шеф, — важно сделать все, чтобы планируемые мероприятия не были отменены.  
— Его Величество предупрежден, господа, — добавил граф Гизи. — Но действовать стоит осторожно, тщательно взвешивая каждый шаг.  
Чувствуя себя маленьким мальчиком, чудом влезшим во взрослый разговор и ничего не понимающим в теме, Грегор еще раз глянул на списки. Ему казалось, что первоочередная задача — найти девушек, а не обеспечивать безопасность каких-либо мероприятий. Он пожалел, что, погрязнув в размышлениях, пропустил большую часть доклада отцовского адъютанта, хотел спросить об этом, но осознал, что событие, о котором сейчас говорили — все же королевская помолвка. Оно было, как ни крути, все же государственной значимости. Но Грегор не понимал: если нет еще конкретной кандидатуры в невесты принцу, а только целый список, по которому террористы (а стоило ли их вообще так называть?) устраняли несчастных юных баронесс, графинь и герцогинь с дороги к трону, то почему же нельзя было вопреки традиции отложить помолвку, ведь девушки подверглись опасности именно из-за нее.  
— Не исключено, что организаторы всего этого балагана, — генерал скрестил руки на столе, на толстом добродушном лице проступили красные пятна, — добиваются именно этого. Отмены помолвки.  
— Нет, Ричард, — ответил на это граф. — Я считаю, что девушки еще живы только потому, что не было официальной информации, что помолвка отменяется.  
«Точно!» — вспомнил, наконец, Грегор. — «Генерал Ричард Клауд… полудурки из полицейской академии его чуть ли не обожествляют». И сразу устыдился своим мыслям, столь неуместным.  
— А они живы? — вступил в разговор молчавший до этого Саймонс. — Что вам, ваша светлость, дает повод думать об этом? Без всякого сомнения, кто-то этими действиями пытается выставить свою претендентку в первые ряды.  
— Именно поэтому у нас есть все основания считать, что девушки еще живы, — глава службы безопасности сказал это так веско, будто это все и объясняло.  
Наверное, так и было, но не для Грегора.  
— И, — снова взял слово лейтенант Вульф, выбирая из папки лист со стенографией разговора и показывая бумагу всем присутствующим, — был перехвачен сигнал. Канал зашифрован…  
— Пфф… — прервал Томаса генерал. — Да разве это шифровка? Дилетанты! Мои ребята раскусили шифр, если его так можно вообще назвать, меньше чем за час.  
— Спасибо, Ричард, — улыбнулся граф. — Томас, будьте добры, продолжайте.  
Было еще много сказано насчет содержания шифровки, Грегора терзало смутное сомнение, что когда-то он уже большую часть всего этого слышал, но он не помнил когда же. Наверное, решил он, в то памятное утро, когда Эндрю Саймонс узнал, кто на самом деле тот молодой человек, который претендовал на место в его полку. Да, точно, Грегор покрутил в руках чашку, вслушиваясь в разговор, они уже тогда обсуждали этих ублюдков, но он сам был занят своими переживаниями, чтобы хоть приблизительно запомнить, о чем конкретно они говорили.  
Жаль… Пригодилось бы. Грегор тихо вздохнул, решив больше пока не вмешиваться в обсуждение.  
— …Несомненно, место стоит проверить, желательно с поддержкой военных. Полковник Саймонс, скольких человек вы можете выделить?  
— В данный момент в столице располагается стрелковый батальон в полном составе помимо штабных. Все в полном вашем распоряжении, Ваша Светлость.  
— План операции еще разрабатывается, — вставил свои пять монет Ричард Клауд.  
— Есть все основания, поторопиться, мой дорогой Ричард, не так ли? — сахарным голосом поинтересовался граф Гизи.  
— При наличии должной информации мы бы справились быстрее, но ваше ведомство навесило пудовые замки, — отпарировал генерал, — и на любой запрос мои ребята получают сообщение «нарушение прав доступа».  
— Значит, им не нужна эта информация. Все необходимое служба безопасности уже предоставила. Но, — граф выдержал паузу, за время которой Грегор то и дело поглядывал на него и генерала, пытаясь понять, насколько серьезна эта перепалка, — если хотите, Ричард, можем поговорить об этом чуть позже у меня в кабинете.  
— Всенепременно.  
«Нет, отец получает удовольствие от общения с Клаудом, от подобных словесных перепалок».  
— Больше ничего нового, господа.  
«И все?!» — Грегор чуть не возмутился вслух. Если вся работа над проблемой терроризма велась в подобном формате, то неудивительно, что негодяи все еще творили свои дела, а не сидели за решеткой или же удобряли собой землю. Все же не зря он с утра выдал отцу, что плохо работают соответствующие службы. После бесполезно проведенных часов за этим обедом, Грегор еще больше в этом убедился.  
Так Елену никто не спасет.  
Подвинув к себе папку, Грегор еще раз глянул на списки, затем на запись переговоров. Может, он сможет увидеть что-то, что не заметили ни хваленые ребята генерала, ни сбешники, и спасет этим сестру.  
— Лейтенант Эванс, — раздалось у него внезапно над правым ухом. Грегор дернулся, обернулся и увидел невозмутимого Вульфа. — Попрошу вернуть материалы, их нельзя выносить.  
Просто превосходно! Но спорить Грегор не стал. Протянул папку, которую Томас принял с легким благодарственным кивком.  
Генерал Клауд, встав из-за стола, сразу двинул к двери, и только открыв ее, полуобернулся на графа Гизи, как бы невзначай поинтересовался:  
— Грэхем, я позаимствую твоего Томаса?.. Да? Просто превосходно!  
С их уходом в комнате стало сразу тихо. Грегор, не желая больше ни минуты оставаться один в компании отца и полковника, собрался тоже выйти из комнаты, надеясь, что его не остановят.  
— Полковник, можете задержаться. Буквально на минуту?  
— Конечно, Ваша Светлость, — голос Саймонса прозвучал как-то глухо.  
Грегор замер. Эндрю и отец не заметили, что он не успел за собой закрыть дверь до конца, и парень подумал, что в какой-то мере вышло все удачно. Ему было интересно, о чем это граф хотел поговорить с Саймонсом наедине. Вывод, конечно, напрашивался один — о нем, о Грегоре. Он подумал, впервые за все время, что если ему самому отец ничего не сказал о вопиющем поведении, то полковнику явно не дадут такой поблажки. Грегору внезапно стало стыдно, что за давешний проступок, в котором, собственно, виноваты они были оба (если по правде, хотя полковник — куда больше!), все шишки сейчас собирал Саймонс. «Впрочем», — зловредничал Грегор мысленно, — «Так ему и надо!» Он придержал ручку тяжелой двери и весь обратился в слух.  
— Я думаю, вы знаете, о чем пойдет речь, о вашем новом приобретении — господине адъютанте, — ровно, слишком ровно сказал граф, будто обозначал, что тема разговора — погода за окном.  
— Спасибо за рекомендацию перед головным штабом. Молодой человек необычайно талантлив, — Саймонс был предельно вежлив. И если и нервничал, то ничего в его голосе не выдавало этого. Грегор даже восхитился его выдержкой: когда граф подобным тоном говорил с Грегором, у того возникало одно желание — признаться во всех своих прегрешениях. Правда, чем старше становился виконт Гизи, тем реже случались у него с отцом проникновенные разговоры о его, Грегора, поведении.  
— Даже в этом не сомневаюсь.  
«Да ну?» — посмел мысленно усомниться в этом необычайно талантливый адъютант. — «Именно поэтому я вечно в разговорах с тобой, папа, чувствую себя несмышленым ребенком».  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, господин Эванс как раз тот, кто стремился стать дезертиром из наших славных войск. Что ж, похвально с его стороны не пойти на этот шаг.  
— Вы прекрасно осведомлены, граф. Разве что изначальное назначение лейтенанта Эванса было с куда более посредственным званием.  
— Наверное, в штабе таланты молодого человека, — безмятежно ответил граф на подколку (случайную или же преднамеренную), — оценили по достоинству.  
Грегор, несмотря на то, что до глубины души был возмущен темой разговора, восхитился своим командиром — Саймонс играл по навязанным правилам на чужом поле в любимую, похоже, отцовскую игру и совершенно не собирался проигрывать. Только это как стрелять по мечущейся по полю мишени с закрытыми глазами. Совершенно бесперспективно, даже если стрелок — мастер своего дела.  
Одного, впрочем, Грегор не учел. Полковник Саймонс был не только мастером своего дело, он был чертовым гением, про которого поговаривали, что он родился сразу с пистолетом в руках.  
— Возможно, — согласился полковник.  
— Тогда вы должны понимать, что судьба молодого господина Эванса весьма волнует заинтересованных лиц.  
Грегор поджал губы, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы открыть нараспашку дверь и не прекратить этот возмутительный разговор. Лучше бы это «заинтересованное лицо» больше волновалось о судьбе второго своего ребенка. А Грегор со своей уж как-нибудь разберется сам.  
— Судьба моего лейтенанта только в его руках. При желании в пятом стрелковом он получит все.  
— Ваше досье, — внезапно сменил тему граф Гизи, — любезно мне предоставил наш общий друг — генерал Кармайкл из головного штаба, когда СБ согласилось на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество с военными. Каково было мое удивление, — Грегор представил, как отец развел руками и притворно вздохнул, будто действительно был удивлен, — когда я обнаружил небольшое там упущение.  
— Мне нечего скрывать, ваша светлость.  
У Грегора возникло ощущение, что Эндрю готовился к подобному разговору. Хотя это было совсем не удивительно.  
— Я знаю, — согласился с полковником граф Гизи. — Поэтому, думаю, что вполне могу быть уверен в вашей… благонадежности, Саймонс.  
— И чтобы в этом точно не сомневаться, вы приставили ко мне лейтенанта Эванса? — подобное заявление вышло излишне смелым даже для бравого командира пятого стрелкового, который по слухам, никогда не испытывал страха и сомнений в бою. А для Грегора оно прозвучало почти что приговором: вот что на самом деле думает о нем Эндрю?! Отцовский шпион, готовый ради получения информации залезть в чужую постель?  
Это было чертовски обидно.  
Граф вдруг рассмеялся. Весьма не к месту.  
— Что вы, полковник! Помилуйте, Саймонс, вы меня поражаете!  
— Рад, что смог развеселить вас, ваша светлость.  
— Тогда, — раздалось довольное хмыканье, — перестанем ходить, как говорят, вокруг да около.  
Граф помолчал. Не то, чтобы он не знал, что хотел сказать, скорее намеренно выдерживал паузу. Когда он все же заговорил, то в его тоне Грегор уловил опасные нотки:  
— Вы — герой войны, полковник, добились всего, несмотря на ваше незавидное происхождение, стали кумиром для молодежи. Даже темные пятна вашей биографии не омрачают той славы, которую вы, несомненно, заслужили…  
Грегор был заинтригован и решил, что обязательно поинтересуется у Эндрю, о каких таких темных пятнах и упущениях в досье говорил граф Гизи. Когда-нибудь. Если, конечно, разберется с подозрениями полковника.  
— …И вы должны знать, когда войскам лучше отступить. Мне хотелось бы верить, что вы сочтете нужным не добиваться победы на том фронте, который не принесет вам славы.  
— Вы правы, ваша светлость, — голос Эндрю звучал очень тихо. Полковник сдал позиции.  
Грегор услышал достаточно. Он осторожно опустил тяжелую створку, всем сердцем желая, чтобы дверные петли были хорошо смазаны и не скрипели. Оглядев пустой коридор, он опустился на банкетку напротив двери, делая вид, что просто ждет своего командира.  
Сомневаться в правильности толкования эвфемизмов, примененных графом Гизи, не приходилось: отец чуть ли не прямым текстом говорил, что не одобряет даже саму возможность хоть каких-нибудь отношений между Грегором и Эндрю помимо регламентированных уставом. Но вместе с тем, именно граф настоял на этом проклятом назначении.  
Было о чем задуматься. Грегору казалось, что он никогда не поймет, что двигало отцом в принятии этого решения.  
Его не оставляло гадостное ощущение, что Эндрю был прав в своих сомнениях — и граф Гизи действительно хотел использовать сына подобным способом. В таком случае, никаких сведений от Грегора отец не дождется. Знать бы наверняка…  
Грегор горько усмехнулся. Возможно, он действительно подкидыш в родной семье, только каким-то чудом внешне похожий и на графиню-мать (высоким лбом, разрезом глаз и светлыми волосами) и на графа-отца (подбородком, формой носа и губ и еще какими-то неуловимыми мелочами, которые позволяют сказать сразу после рождения ребенка его отцу: «Прямо копия вы!»). И как только непосвященный в аферу имени Гизи-Эванс присутствующий на совещании генерал не отметил столь явного сходства?  
Занятый самоедством, он и не заметил, что рядом с ним стоял полковник.  
— Грегор? — окликнул его Саймонс.  
— Да? — встрепенулся он, вскакивая со скамеечки. — Сэр?  
— Возвращаемся, — Эндрю ему улыбнулся одними уголками рта, но вышло так, что грубые черты лица разгладились, а Грегору захотелось до дрожи коснуться его губ, чтобы поверить в эту улыбку. — Нам нужно постараться ради вашей сестры.  
«Да, Елена… Точно, Елена!»  
Казалось, только мысли о несносной сестренке позволяли ему не сойти с ума. И сейчас они заставили взять себя в руки.  
— Вы хотели сказать, миледи Гизи и еще пары-тройки девушек?  
— Да, лейтенант, ради них.  
Здание они покинули молча таким же путем, как пришли. И в затхлом тупичке уже ждала их машина.


	6. Chapter 6

— Грегор, — окликнул его Саймонс, стоило машине чуть отъехать от здания главного управления по вопросам безопасности.  
— Да, сэр? — бесцветно отозвался парень, даже не потрудившись повернуться к командиру лицом.  
— Вы не притронулись ни к одному блюду, виконт.  
— Не было аппетита, — соврал Грегор, хотя желудок сводило от голода, и сейчас парень в полной мере это ощутил. — И, полковник… сэр, извольте не называть меня по титулу.  
— На прошлой неделе вы запретили мне называть вас по имени, — совершенно серьезно, без каких-либо игривых ноток, ответил на это Саймонс. — Не так ли, лейтенант?  
Грегор не удержался от язвительного: «Вас ничуть, к сожалению, это не остановило, сэр». Не прошло и получаса, как полковнику было вынесено предупреждение, что в сторону одного мальчишки ему даже и смотреть не стоит, но Эндрю изумительно легко проигнорировал слова графа.  
«Или, что более вероятно», — кисло подумал Грегор, — «это мне хочется так думать».  
Саймонс лишь тихо хмыкнул, не продолжая бессмысленного спора, и наклонился вперед, что-то сказав — Грегор не разобрал что именно — водителю. Тот кивнул и на следующем перекрестке вместо того, чтобы поехать прямо, свернул на узенькую улочку, которая, петляя, уходила куда-то вниз. Ехали они явно не в головной офис командования части. В этом районе города Грегору еще не доводилось бывать, поэтому он слабо представлял, куда они все же направляются. По всему выходило, что куда-то ближе к окраине, где разрослись целыми массивами производства, и лепились друг на друга домики для бедных. Показалась огромная труба тэц, и парень убедился окончательно, что заехали они в не самый популярный район столицы, который обычно все здравомыслящие горожане предпочитали избегать.  
— Здесь есть неплохой небольшой семейный ресторанчик, — ответил на его удивленный взгляд полковник Саймонс. — Никто мне не скажет спасибо, если виконт Гизи упадет в голодный обморок. Не волнуйтесь, хозяева — мои старые знакомые, не отравят.  
— Но… — хотел возразить Грегор, возмущенный и тем фактом, что Эндрю так мог о нем подумать, и отеческим тоном, которым было это сказано, но решил, что и так выглядит достаточно глупо, чтобы подтверждать еще и словами свою недалекость в последнее время, поэтому просто поблагодарил: — Спасибо, сэр.  
Если Саймонс и удивился внезапной смене настроения своего адъютанта, то никак это не выдал. Грегор посчитал, что тот его просто терпит, как всякое неизбежное, навязанное свыше зло.  
— Не за что. Мои подчиненные мне как семья. И моя прямая обязанность заботиться о каждом. Кстати, приехали.  
Семейный ресторанчик оказался, несмотря на расположение, милейшим местечком, выдержанном в стиле прошлой, еще довоенной эпохи, с мягким приглушенным верхним светом, выбеленными стенами и низким потолком. Фоном играла ненавязчивая музыка. Ресторанчик был пуст — ни одного посетителя. Увидев, кто к ним зашел, хозяйка, высокая женщина с добрым радушным лицом, сразу вышла навстречу, бросив вытирать стаканы за стойкой. Она поприветствовала Саймонса как родного, искренне обнимая. А Грегору она подмигнула. И когда с приветствиями было закончено, она отвела их на уютную веранду, к столику, расположенному в удобной уединенной нише, около окна, выходящего в сад на заднем дворике. Обставлена веранда была просто — деревянные стулья и столы, покрытые белыми кружевными скатертями, небольшие светильники на стенах.  
— Хорошее место, сэр. — Грегор чувствовал, что надо что-нибудь сказать. Да и по правде, ему действительно нравилось.  
— Я время от времени тут обедаю. Никакой излишней мишуры.  
Хозяйка принесла им корзинку с еще теплым, одурительно пахнущим хлебом и проворковала:  
— Эндрю, дорогой, как обычно? — получив легкий кивок в ответ, она улыбнулась еще шире. — А твоему молодому человеку?  
— Я… — Грегор даже потерял дар речи; он как раз тянулся взять кусок хлеба, так и замер. Женщина решила, что у него с полковником свидание — этого еще не хватало! И к тому же она смотрела на Саймонса такими влюбленными и понимающими глазами, что любому сразу все становилось ясно. Ей ничего не светило на этом фронте, но ей не мешало это интересоваться военными сводками.  
«Первое ваше, так сказать, свидание, постель уже была, почему бы вместе и не пообедать?» — подал признаки жизни ехидный внутренний голос.  
— Мне просто чашечку кофе, а ему — твой фирменный суп, Берта, — спокойно ответил Саймонс. — Юноша сильно проголодался.  
Берта глупо хихикнула.  
— Совсем измучишь ребенка, Эндрю, — выдала она. И исчезла. Грегор проводил ее изумленным взглядом, чувствуя, как его начинает мутить — не то от голода, не то от того, что его только что прилюдно (и пускай в ресторанчике никого не было) назвала любовником Саймонса незнакомая ему женщина. Не то, чтобы она была не права…  
— Дышите, лейтенант, — насмешливо сказал ему полковник. — Вас тут никто не знает, ваша репутация…  
Следуя совету, он сделал глубокий вздох и нашел силы, чтобы огрызнуться, чем выдал свое волнение окончательно:  
— К черту мою репутацию!  
— Тогда чем же вы так… огорчены? — Эндрю был сама невинность, он отломил от куска хлеба небольшой ломоть и протянул его Грегору. — Возьмите, лейтенант.  
Грегор посмотрел прямо на собеседника, не выдержал внимательного — и совершенно серьезного — взгляда и отвел глаза. Предложенный ломоть он проигнорировал, захватив из корзинки другой кусок.  
— Вам доставляет удовольствие издеваться надо мной, не так ли, сэр?  
Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Не я первый начал.  
Грегор знал, когда стоило отступать, немного сдать свои позиции, чтобы с блеском выиграть соревнования, пусть даже при назначенной судьями перестрелке. Отец хотел, чтобы он, наконец, повзрослел, и устроил этот несчастный спектакль, отправил его служить в пятый королевский полк. И в его силах доказать ему, что отцовские усилия не пропадут даром, даже несмотря на то, что самому Грегору подобное выражение родительской заботы встало поперек горла. И он решил, что им с Эндрю все же стоило поговорить, не для плодотворной дальнейшей службы (хотя чего греха таить, и ради нее тоже), а ради Елены. Если они так и будут препираться, то никогда слаженно не сработаются, а значит, могут поставить все под угрозу. Саймонс сделал первый шаг, озаботившись о его обеде, теперь очередь за ним.  
— Хорошо…  
Полковник приподнял одну бровь и склонил голову, показывая, что внимательно его слушает. Грегор сглотнул и продолжил:  
— Я сознаю, что повел себя несколько неподобающе, поэтому… — слова давались с трудом. — Поэтому я… черт!.. — он сжал кулаки. Он был так уверен, что сможет переступить через свою гордость и извиниться, но столкнулся с тем, что он не понимал, за что именно хотел услышать от него извинения Саймонс, и это не давало выдавить нужные слова. — Нисколько ни о чем не жалею, сэр.  
Эндрю рассмеялся. Настолько заразительно, что непроизвольно на лице Грегора тоже появилась улыбка.  
— Именно это мне и нравится в вас, виконт!  
— Лучше Грегор, — смирился с неизбежным парень. — Даже «лейтенант» вы умудряетесь произносить так, будто насмехаетесь надо мной.  
— Мы оба знаем, что это звание вы пока не заслужили…  
Он был возмущен до глубины души прямотой полковника, но знал, что обижаться не имеет права — Саймонс был прав. Грегор рассматривал свои руки и корзинку с хлебом.  
— О, Берта, — Эндрю кивнул появившейся хозяйке с подносом, — спасибо.  
Она ловко поставила глубокую тарелку с ароматным супом перед Грегором.— Не за что, дорогой, сейчас принесу чай.  
Дождавшись, когда хозяйка скроется с веранды, Грегор, справедливо решив, что если он не пообедает сейчас, то так и пробудет голодным до вечера, все же взял ложку и отхлебнул овощного супа-пюре. Было божественно, ничуть не хуже готовки Донны.  
— Если вам интересно, сэр, я не просил у отца этого назначения, — сказал он, не привыкший ни перед кем оправдываться, он знал, что все же стоит это сказать, чтобы Эндрю считал его кем угодно, лишь бы не отцовским ставленником, пускай это все и выглядело со стороны жалко. Он лишь понадеялся, что не настолько, как он себе представил. — Все решили без меня.  
— Вот как. — Конечно, тот ему нисколько не поверил. — Ешьте, Грегор, — добавил Саймонс и, снова поблагодарив Берту за принесенный чай, внезапно сменил тему: — Почему вы хотели в армию? Не как благородный отпрыск знатной фамилии?  
Грегор оторвался от тарелки и процитировал любимую директорскую поговорку:  
— Мне дым Отечества сладок и приятен. Как-то так…  
— Значит, если бы при неких гипотетических условиях я начал искать одного глупого ребенка, чтобы убедить — ему незачем портить свою карьеру из-за каких-то своих по-детски непродуманных решений, я бы достиг успеха?  
Если бы да как бы!  
— Сомневаюсь, что вы бы нашли, сэр, — пробурчал Грегор, на мгновение представив, куда могли завести поиски полковника Саймонса. — И сомневаюсь, что вы стали бы искать.  
Суп приятной сытостью растекся по желудку, и начало тянуть в сон.  
— Да, я собирался найти господина Эванса, объявить ему, что не принял отказа, и что он до сих пор числится в рядах пятого стрелкового, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Саймонс. — И я нашел, только не там, где ожидал. Только, надо признать, меня сперва несколько разочаровала… находка.  
— Так в душу запал? — брякнул осоловелый Грегор, пронзенный внезапной догадкой, для чего ему все это рассказывает Саймонс. — Я не уверен, что смогу ответить вам взаимностью в ваших любовных притязаниях.  
«Желание повторить — не в счет», — добавил он мысленно, вспоминая неосторожные свои пьяные слова.  
Повисло напряженное молчание.  
— Несмотря на все, я прекрасно понимаю, что можно желать секса с кем-то другим, но не любить, — продолжил Грегор, стараясь не смотреть на собеседника. — Предлагаю оставить все, что было, в прошлом.  
— Хорошо, лейтенант, рад, что мы все решили, — как-то слишком легко согласился Саймонс спустя пару минут, когда Грегор уже успел пожалеть о своих словах. — Если вы поели, то подождите у машины.  
Хозяйка забрала пустую посуду. Она обеспокоенно посмотрела на них, но промолчала, ни с кем не делясь своими размышлениями. Ей, как владелице публичного места, пусть и не самого популярного, доводилось видеть множество встреч и расставаний, но она никогда не позволяла себе вмешиваться.  
Даже, если за столиком сидел дорогой ей человек.

Первые полчаса, когда весь вернувшийся с учений отряд приветствовал своего командира, а потом получал задания на вторую половину дня, Грегор просто вынимал папки из шкафа. Развод полковник проводил основательно, его глубокий голос Грегор прекрасно слышал через открытое окно кабинета. По идее на плацу должен был присутствовать и Грегор, но Саймонс, молчавший все время, пока они ехали в расположение полка, по приезду сказал, что до завтрашнего утреннего построения лейтенант может считать, что его в части пока нет, и отправил в кабинет — к бумагам, совершенно, по мнению Грегора, бесполезным.  
Грегор не понимал, по какому принципу следовало рассортировывать, а Саймонс ничего не сказал на этот счет, поэтому он просто начал раскладывать бумаги на три тематические кучки. Лучше, конечно, было пойти к полковнику и попросить уточнения задания, но Грегор не был уверен, что Саймонс будет рад его видеть.  
— Конечно, не будет, — сказал сам себе Грегор, сгружая стопки бумаг возле единственной пустой стены в кабинете. — Ты, Грег, сделал все, чтобы выглядеть в его глазах хуже простейшего существа на земле.  
Он, просматривая многочисленные отчеты, ведомости, формы приказов, думал об утреннем полу-обеде, полу-совещании, о том, что там в действительности ничего и не было толкового сказано. Потом мысли его перескочили на случившийся разговор, и его охватило гнетущее чувство, что он перегнул палку, и что он вводит в заблуждение в первую очередь себя, позволив страху перед непонятно чем одержать победу. Хотя поступил Грегор, как он сам пытался себя уговорить, вполне по совести. И даже без оглядки на отца.  
Он так увлекся разбором, что пропустил, как опустились сумерки, а часовые стрелки остановились на одиннадцати. Грегор посчитал, что раз на сегодняшний день он исключен из жизни полка, он может не следовать расписанию, да и никто не хватился его на вечернем смотре. Отряхнув руки от бумажной пыли, Грегор огляделся, заметил на столе одинокую оставленную кружку. Повинуясь порыву, парень взял ее в руки, поднес к глазам — в комнате быстро стемнело, а свет он поленился включить.  
Кружка как кружка. Все с тем же кофейным следом, который он заметил с утра. Он вспомнил, о чем подумал первым, когда увидел сонного Саймонса, допивающего кофе, и странное чувство защищенности в объятиях полковника… Как-то совсем не выходило так, будто он был готов действительно все это оставить в прошлом.  
Грегор не любил себе лгать, хотя делал это с завидным постоянством.  
— Чтоб все провалилось… — проговорил он, сжимая тонкую ручку, поставил чашку обратно на стол, убрал неразобранные папки в шкаф, аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь кабинета.  
В коридоре было пусто, в административном корпусе часовые стояли только у входа. Грегор постучал и, не дождавшись ответа, дернул за ручку. Дверь открылась, пуская его внутрь личных комнат полковника, тот сидел на кресле рядом с низким журнальным столиком, на котором веером легли разнообразные бумаги.  
Саймонс подпер подбородок рукой и бездумно разглядывал листы, в другой — свободной руке — он держал уже пустой стакан для виски. Казалось, он даже и никакого желания не имел видеть кого-либо. В первую очередь — навязанного свыше адъютанта. Он наградил застывшего у двери испуганным зверьком Грегора тяжелым, нечитаемым взглядом. Оставалось только гадать, в каких мыслях он пребывал после разговора с графом Гизи, так некстати (или наоборот — очень даже кстати) подслушанного, и устроенного самим Грегором в ресторанчике Берты.  
— Лейтенант Эванс, — бесцветно сказал полковник, отворачиваясь от парня, — отбой был объявлен еще час назад.  
Он поставил пустой стакан на столик. Решимость, которой Грегор набрался, разбирая остаток дня бесконечные, как казалось, папки с делами в кабинете полковника, резко пошла на убыль.  
— Я… — начал было парень, но понял, что если сейчас еще хоть что-нибудь скажет, то никогда не сделает то, что задумал. Поэтому, преодолев невесть откуда взявшуюся робость (зачем ненужные волнения, если он уже все для себя решил?), за пару шагов оказался у кресла Саймонса. Сегодняшний вечер мало чем напоминал ночь, которую Грегор провел с… Эндрю пару месяцев назад, но почему-то парня охватило чувство вседозволенности. Полковник молчал, выжидая, что же он еще вытворит.  
— Мне плевать на отбой, — сказал он и не разочаровал ожиданий, быстро, чтобы, не приведи все существующие силы, передумать, наклонился, зажмурившись, и коснулся пересохшими губами рта Эндрю.  
«Сейчас оттолкнет!..» — подумал он, застыв в этой неудобной и глупой позе. Парень в равной степени страшился и того, что старший мужчина воспользуется случаем и втянет его в поцелуй, на вроде тех, которые так щедро дарил тогда, и того, что его отвергнут. — «Ну, бери же! Я не рискну — не решусь — предложить еще раз…»  
Несколько бесконечно долгих минут он стоял, неловко согнувшись, потом почувствовал, как на плечи его легли чужие горячие ладони, заставляя опуститься на жесткие колени. Губы Саймонса под его губами дрогнули в улыбке, и только это послужило предупреждением перед поцелуем, глубоким, долгим, с привкусом виски. Когда воздуха стало решительно не хватать, Грегор прервал поцелуй и донельзя смущенный уткнулся носом в шею Эндрю, куда-то за левое ухо. Руки полковника скользнули с его плеч на спину, остановились на пояснице, большие пальцы зацепились за ремень форменных брюк. Щека полковника кололась, но Грегор решил, что ему нравится это ощущение.  
— Вы, лейтенант, — голос Эндрю звучал мягко, — совершенно непоследовательны. Еще днем одна только мысль, что между нами могут быть какие-либо отношения, вызывала у вас негодование. Сейчас…  
Грегор фыркнул и, повинуясь порыву, прикусил кожу шеи. Он помнил, что Эндрю подобное действие очень в прошлый раз понравилось, и сейчас Саймонс ожидаемо напрягся.  
— Мне надоело отказывать себе в малом удовольствии… — размыто ответил Грегор, не озвучивая того, что таким образом хотел доказать: что действительно сожалеет о сказанных, как ему тогда казалось, тщательно продуманных, словах, и что он ни в коем мере не отцовский шпион. Сейчас, когда губы чуть саднили после поцелуя, подобная мотивация выглядела настолько глупо, что даже упоминать ее не стоило.  
— Вы никогда себе особо и не отказывали в малых удовольствиях, смею заметить, — насмешливо заметил мужчина, легко поглаживая его спину.  
— Не в этих точно, — оскорбился парень, думая, что ему намекают о его распущенности, которой никогда и не было-то. Эндрю должен был это понимать.  
— Вы были правы сегодня, лейтенант, мы не должны делать этого. Эндрю вздохнул и вытащил пальцы из-за пояса парня — кожу, лишившуюся прикосновения теплых рук, покалывало. Грегор был готов отдать голову на отсечение (все равно — бесполезный аксессуар, как не посмотри, в его случае), что Саймонс во всех подробностях вспоминает слова графа, хотя явно хотел взять предложенное. Сейчас, наверное, подумал Грегор, Эндрю, несмотря на все желание (а оно было, Грегор чувствовал, насколько тот напряжен!), его прогонит.  
— Грегор-р… — добавил Эндрю хриплым шепотом, когда сидящий на его коленях парень уже был уверен, что все кончилось, не начавшись.  
По спине прошелся табун мурашек. Грегор не думал, что сможет зайти дальше поцелуев, хотя с полковником у него было куда больше, чем принято обсуждать в обществе, но сейчас парень был уверен — ради того, чтобы снова услышать свое имя, произнесенное этим глубоким, отдающим внизу болезненной тяжестью, голосом, он готов на все. В конце концов, никто не вправе решать за него с кем ему спать, даже папеньке, будь тот хоть трижды графом Гизи и шефом службы безопасности.  
— К черту папу, — прошептал Грегор, вдыхая терпкий аромат кожи любовника (определенно теперь точно — любовника!), отстранился и перед тем, как снова того поцеловать, повторил громче, выделяя каждое слово: — К. Черту. Папу.  
И вместе с графом — все сомнения туда же.

Трель телефона раздалась так оглушительно в ночном полумраке комнаты, что Грегор, расслабленный и полусонный, вздрогнул. Эндрю, на чьей груди он так удачно примостил голову, шевельнулся, пробормотав явно что-то нецензурное в сторону телефона и, спихнув с себя парня, привстал. Лишившись удобной опоры, Грегор недовольно заворчал, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
Телефон и не думал переставать противно названивать. И Эндрю все же встал, стягивая с кровати тонкое одеяло, в которое тут же завернулся. Но Грегор, не глядя, ухватился за кончик ускользающего одеяла и натянул его на себя обратно. В комнате с наступлением ночи стало довольно-таки свежо. В ответ на насмешливое хмыканье сверху он все же решился разлепить ставшие такими тяжелыми веки, в тот же момент об этом жалея. Первым, что он увидел, был голый тыл любовника, уже добравшегося до раздражающего телефона и беседующего с невидимым собеседником.  
Смущаться, конечно, было глупо — в этот раз виноват в случившемся был только он сам. Нельзя было даже списать на алкоголь, о котором Грегор мужественно решил забыть с памятного вечера у Коули, даже за ужином отказывался от бокала вина. Винить можно было разве что только вспыхнувшую злость на родителей и собственную глупость и слепоту. Или благодарить…  
Грегор, отворачиваясь от занимательного, с какой стороны все же ни посмотри, зрелища, поерзал. Эйфория от недавнего удовольствия уже ушла, и теперь он чувствовал, что казенное белье все покрыто катышками, а матрас, тоже, естественно, казенный, неровно набит ужасно твердыми комьями, — и все это он ощущал голой, неожиданно чувствительной сверх меры кожей. За пять лет обитания в общаге при Академии он, конечно, и не на таком лежал, приходилось спать как-то и на тонком голом матрасе, небрежно кинутом на пол, но сознание почему-то уцепилось за мысль, что на кровати, стоящей в личных апартаментах полковника Саймонса, было куда удобнее.  
«Ну», — обругал себя Грегор мысленно, — «тогда, в общаге, матрасик на полу был в единоличной моей собственности и… кхм, всяким я там не занимался».  
Свет мешал, и он ужасно хотел спать. Думать, что сейчас вот, скорее всего, придется встать, потому что было бы совершеннейшей глупостью (а лимит разнообразных глупостей, казалось, он исчерпал за сегодня до дна и еще немножко взял в кредит) оставаться тут до утра. Но узкая военная койка, никак не рассчитанная на двоих, несмотря на катышки, комковатый матрас и прочие неудобства, показалась Грегору невероятно удобной. Парень натянул одеяло на голову и, чуть согревшись, подумал, что если он сейчас уснет, то у Саймонса хватит совести его не будить.  
— Грегор, — кровать прогнулась. Рядом с ним сел Эндрю, положив руку ему на выглядывающую макушку и разворошив и так спутанные волосы.  
— Ммм…— отозвался Грегор, не желая вылезать из своего убежища. Но он считал себя сильнее своих страхов, потому все же вынул взлохмаченную голову из-под одеяла.  
Оказалось, пока он прятался от всего мира и размышлял об уровне комфорта, полковник не только успел окончить разговор, но и подобрал с пола рубашку, накинув ее на себя и застегнув на пару пуговиц.  
— Вставайте, лейтенант. Звонил адъютант Его Светлости.  
— К черту Его Светлость, — пробурчал Грегор. Думать об отце в данный момент он посчитал лишним, но все же полюбопытствовал: — Просил передать отцовские пожелания всех кар и бед?  
В свете всего новоузнанного о себе и о папеньке Грегор даже предположил, что с того бы сталось уже знать о произошедшем в последний час на узкой койке…  
— Нет, — Саймон улыбнулся и с видом человека, привыкшего получать все, что захочет, со всем знанием дела улучил поцелуй. Грегор неосознанно потянулся за добавкой, но Эндрю уже встал с кровати. — Хотя надо признать, ваш отец был на этот счет весьма прямолинеен.  
— Пфф! — фыркнул Грегор, рискнув вылезти полностью из-под тонкого, но такого теплого одеяла. Стоило, наверное, все же признаться, что слышал разговор графа и Эндрю и уверить последнего, что он никакой не шпион. Поежившись, он огляделся в поисках своих рубашки и брюк. Саймонс тем временем наклонился, поднимая нечто блестящее с пола (Грегор залился румянцем, когда осознал, что именно) и тут же выбрасывая в корзину для бумаг, затем подал парню потерянные им вещи. Брюки оказались безнадежно смятыми, и парень порадовался, что получил с утра у Проныры второй комплект формы.  
— Будет лучше, если ты вернешься в свою комнату.  
— Конечно, так же удобнее, — не удержался Грегор от подколки, думая на самом деле, что горячий душ сейчас — самое лучшее решение. И действительно надо поспать.  
Полковник над ним вздохнул, снова сел на кровать и одной рукой ухватил его за подбородок, разворачивая того лицом к себе. Юноша неохотно подчинился, останавливая взгляд у Эндрю где-то за ухом.  
— Мне кажется, что к такой хорошенькой мордашке должна прилагаться хоть толика мозгов. Иначе я чувствую себя героем известной поговорки.  
— Какой? — Грегор даже не обиделся на «хорошенькую мордашку» и намек на полное отсутствие здравого смысла. В последнее время у него действительно были с ним… некоторые проблемы.  
— Той, где про зло, — Эндрю как-то по-доброму рассмеялся, еще раз прикоснулся губами к щеке ничего не понимающего Грегора, и, наконец, отпустил его подбородок. — Одевайся и иди спать, завтра с утра у ребят после построения небольшой турнир. Покажи себя, хорошо?


	7. Chapter 7

С утра Грегора, как и всех, поднял бойкий рожок, прогудевший побудку. Не до конца сознавая, где он и почему звук у будильника такой странный, Грегор подскочил, но свалился с кровати, больно ударившись коленями о пол, и только потом распахнул глаза. Он попытался подняться, неловко уцепившись за край тумбочки, но ноги вообще не хотели слушаться из-за вчерашних «приключений», да и колени болели.  
Хорошо хоть ударенный позавчера палец не подавал признаков недовольства, а то был бы полный комплект.  
— Черт, — выругался Грегор сквозь зубы, отмечая, что полученное вчера удовольствие было бы полнее, если бы у него была возможность сейчас еще немного поспать, а не воевать с полом и мебелью, и все же поднялся, бросая недовольный сонный взгляд на часы — полшестого утра, дикая рань. Особенно с учетом того, что вчера до своей кровати он добрался далеко за полночь, а день выдался на редкость насыщенным. Ну, с некой мстительностью подумал Грегор, Эндрю тоже, наверное, не сладко. Мысль о том, что полковник, скорее всего, не выспался, чуть приободрила его.  
Лейтенанту Эвансу, как старшему офицеру, полагалась комната на одного, и даже с личным душем. И не надо было спорить ни с кем за очередь, чтобы хотя бы ополоснуть с утра лицо, как в общаге при академии и, скорее всего, в казармах. Грегор, умывшись, решил, что в целом это стоит полученного незаслуженно звания и немного примиряет действительность с его совестью. Он подумал, что даже готов встретиться с новыми сослуживцами, в том числе и с теми, чьи надежды на теплое местечко адъютанта полковника пятого стрелкового полка, он обрушил.  
На построение он явился в самом наилучшем расположении духа и был приветлив. Весьма удивился, когда встретили его вполне радушно, хотя ожидал он как минимум прохладного к себе отношения. Эндрю представил его батальону, расквартированному в столичных казармах. Саймонс выглядел свежим как огурчик, и Грегору стало немного обидно. И пока проверяющий офицер смотрел, чтобы все солдаты выглядели прилично, он с завистью поглядывал на полковника. Тот явно спал меньше самого Грегора да еще и пил, как же ему удалось?  
Хорошо, что хватило вчера ума не оставить никаких следов на шее Эндрю, хотя — Грегор вспомнил аромат кожи любовника и неосознанно зажмурился — несомненно хотелось. А то пошли бы толки с первого самого дня, когда у них, кажется, все наладилось…  
На завтраке, сытном и обильном, парень сел рядом с двумя офицерами, с которыми легко нашел, о чем поговорить, несмотря на то, что один из них был старше его по званию — капитан Хопс, как он понял — командующий батальона, который оказался добрым малым, безмерно обожавшим полковника, впрочем, как и весь состав пятого стрелкового.  
— После утреннего развода мы устраиваем небольшие соревнования, — Хопс отодвинул к краю своей тарелки зеленый горошек, — будет интересно посмотреть, как вы выступите, Эванс. Ребята весьма заинтригованы, что за птичку прислал нам штаб.  
— Да-да, — поддакнул ему сержант Фокс, присевший рядом. Казалось, он совсем не обратил внимания, что присоседился к офицерам, или вовсе не придал никакого этому значения. Никто, впрочем, и не возразил.  
— Жалко, полковник уехал сразу же после смотра, — вздохнул другой офицер — Боунс, тоже, как и Грегор, был лейтенант, только свои лычки он явно заслуженно получил в боях.  
— Что вы, господа, — хохотнул капитан Хопс, — Саймонс даже бы на приказ не взглянул, если бы этот малый хоть чего-нибудь не умел, не так ли, лейтенант Эванс?  
Грегор неопределенно что-то промычал, понимая, насколько эти парни будут в нем разочарованы, если узнают правду. Как насчет его умений и способа получения места адъютанта, так и насчет отношений с Саймонсом.  
— Если уж полковник принял решение, что вы, Эванс, теперь его адъютант, то поверьте, сделал он это, обдумав со всех сторон.  
— Полковник Саймонс, — ответил Грегор, — никогда не пожалеет об этом решении.  
«Чего уж обо мне не скажешь», — добавил он мысленно.  
Сержант Фокс, Проныра, козырнул, прощаясь с завтракающими. Проводив его взглядом, Хопс оставил гонять по тарелке овощи и тоже встал.  
— Лейтенант Эванс, — сказал он, — в случае отсутствия полковника в части развод проводит либо старший офицер, либо адъютант командира. Но так как вы, скорее всего, еще не вошли в полный курс дела, я выполню эти обязанности. Господа, извольте, я откланяюсь.  
С ним попрощались.  
— Пока есть еще время, — улыбнулся Боунс и зачастил: — Расскажите о себе, Эванс. Грегор, ведь так? А я Хиллари… Только вот не смейтесь, мамочка у меня с причудой, явно в не себе была, когда имя подбирала!..

Мишени в тире полка были старого образца. К болванкам, которые можно было приближать и отдалять от начальной позиции, крепился рисунок с изображением вероятного противника. Но вместо стандартных человеческих силуэтов с отмеченными зонами, бойцы пятого стрелкового налепили каких-то монстров, занятых исключительно мирными делами. Один будто подтягивался на турникете, держась за него щупальцами, другой стоял с мольбертом и рисовал, третий слушал музыку, засунув шипастые руки в карманы штанов, — ни дать, ни взять сборище культурно-отдыхающих. Самой подозрительной среди всех монстров выглядела обычная белокурая маленькая девочка с учебником по физике.  
— Что за?.. — подавился ругательством Грегор, сказать, что он просто удивился, было мало.  
— Вы не обращайте внимания, лейтенант, — заметив ошеломленный взгляд Грегора, Хопс, наблюдающий за соревнованиями, пояснил: — Полковник тест на сообразительность недавно устраивал, мол, не верьте глазам своим, а включите мозг. Все обычно оказывается не таким, каким видится с первого раза. Ребятам понравилось, вот декорации и остались…  
Занимательный тест, Грегор хмыкнул, прикидывая, как же мог проводиться подобный эксперимент, и в кого стреляли больше — в монстров или же в невесть как затесавшуюся туда фигурку девочки. Пока стреляли другие, он осмотрел получше выданное вчера сержантом Фоксом оружие. Как же приятно было снова ощущать тяжесть пистолета в руке. Грегор любовно провел пальцами по рукояти, чувствуя чуть ли не возбуждение от сочетания теплого пластика со стальными, обжигающими холодом, вставками. На вооружении армии использовался надежный глок, знакомый ему еще с детства, и теперь он приветствовал оружие как старого доброго знакомого.  
У Грегора был свой пистолет, подаренный матерью на возвращение из Академии, но современную, не утратившую еще заводской лоск игрушку пришлось оставить в комнате по ненавязчивой просьбе полковника. Лейтенанту Эвансу не полагалось именного оружия, тем более с вензелем, в которых легко угадывалась фамилия Гизи. Но, решил парень, взвешивая глок в руке, классика даже лучше: всегда знаешь, что от нее ждать.  
— Лейтенант, сэр… — сержант Фокс прокашлялся, привлекая внимания Грегора. — Ваша очередь.  
И протянул ему специальные очки с наушниками.  
— Выбирайте монстрика, сэр. Не бойтесь, — позволил себе усмешку Проныра. Солдаты-зрители заулыбались — посмотреть на него собрались все. — Они у нас ручные.  
«Не часть, а фарс какой-то…»  
По логике самой подозрительной была девочка (и при ближайшем рассмотрении было видно по обильным следам от пуль, что выбирали ее многие), но она походила внешне на Елену, и Грегор не был уверен, что сможет сделать хоть один выстрел, поэтому он указал на монстра-культуриста. Мишень под одобрительные выклики уехала на начальную позицию в двадцать пять метров.  
— В отличие от обычного соревнования, здесь с вас требуется только пятнадцать основных выстрелов и только пять пробных, попадание в яблочко — по десять очков, первая серия вместе с пробными — на расстоянии двадцати пяти метров, потом с пятидесяти, — зачитал правила капитан Хопс прежде, чем Грегор, кивнув, натянул наушники. Отгородившись от внешних звуков, Грегор почувствовал себя куда лучше.  
Первые пять выстрелов легли в центральный круг на голове монстра.  
«Хороший пистолет, сбалансированный», — вдохновился Грегор, порадовавшийся, что, несмотря на все потрясения, не растерял всей сноровки. Пусть в прошлый раз, когда он с кем-то соревновался (а точнее — с Эндрю!), его выступление оказалось провальным, но сейчас ничего не могло его отвлечь от цели. Не зря же он выбивал лучшие очки, когда день за днем разносил на цифровые щепы в домашнем тире голографические мишени.  
Но расслабляться было рано. Эти выстрелы не принесли ему сейчас ни одного очка, но зато дали приноровиться к оружию. Краем глаза он заметил, что сидящий рядом с капитаном Хорпсом, невзрачный мужичишко, явно исполняющий обязанности инструктора, что-то записал в большом блокноте.  
Следующая серия выстрелов легла в центр круга на животе монстра. Это для Эванса было легче легкого, детский сад.  
«Ну и черт с ними… На залетевшую к ним птичку посмотреть собрались…» — подумал Грегор, заряжая пистолет, щелчок затвора, больше ощущаемый кожей, чем действительно слышимый (наушники не пропускали ни звука), действовал на него умиротворяюще. — «Нашелся я им экспонат!»  
Капитан Хопс показал ему большой палец и указал себе на плечо, намекая, куда в дальнейшем ему следует целиться бедному культуристу. Грегор кивнул и, следуя инструкциям, с помощью специальной кнопки отодвинул мишень еще дальше. Его охватила эйфория от единения с оружием и мишенью, когда в мире больше ничего не существовало, кроме них. Он прицелился, и послушный его руке глок выпустил еще пять пуль.  
В яблочко!  
Девочка-мишень, казалось, укоризненно белела сбоку. Наблюдающие молчали, их, солдат пятого стрелкового, творивших на поле боя чудеса, трудно было удивить. Но Грегор чувствовал, что молчание это сдобрено изрядной толикой одобрения. И это ему нравилось. Куда стрелять в этот раз ему никто не указал, и Грегор решил выбить небольшие, едва видимые круги на щупальцах, это было как вишенки на торте. Если в части Саймонса соревнования несли какой-то творческий подход, что ж, почему бы и нет? Он чувствовал, что сможет взять такую трудную мишень.  
Но стоило ему прицелиться, как капитан Хопс жестом приказал снять наушники. Грегор, удивленный, подчинился и заметил, что в тир вошел Саймонс, который отмахнулся от готовых вскочить по стойке смирно подчиненных как от надоедливых мух, глянул на выбранную мишень, чуть прищурившись, и просто сказал, присаживаясь рядом с инструктором:  
— Продолжайте, лейтенант.  
Но настрой пропал. Грегор досадливо поморщился и снизил планку — со щупалец на круги, толстой белой краской намалеванных на груди монстра. Он чувствовал, что Саймонс за ним наблюдает, как в вечер первой их встречи, вспомнил, во что все это вылилось.  
Целился он в этот раз долго, ни в чем уже не уверенный. Две первые пули легли ровно, но не идеально, зато остальные даже не вошли в круг. И Грегор залился краской, он ощущал, как горят щеки.  
«Все Эндрю виноват! Он появился так неожиданно, что смутил…»  
Он снял наушники, бросив в сторону Саймонса осуждающий взгляд, ему было досадно, что он не справился с подобным легким, по сути, заданием. Эндрю перехватил его взгляд, ухмыльнулся и сказал что-то капитану Хопсу и инструктору. Последний задумчиво потер подбородок, показал полковнику свои записи, но потом все же кивнул.  
— Лейтенант Эванс, ноль очков, — с некой ленцой объявил результат Грегора Саймонс и добавил, что всему личному составу части нужно быть на плацу через полчаса.  
— Что? — вырвалось у Грегора.  
— Это приказ, — понял по-своему его негодование полковник.  
Так несправедливо даже в Академии преподаватели с нелюбимыми учениками не поступали. Никто не сказал слова против, будто так и надо было. Обиженный Грегор сжал кулаки, понимая, что Эндрю опять выставил его идиотом.  
«Мы вчера… вместе…» — билось в голове. — «Чем опять я заслужил подобное обращение?»  
Вдруг его ободряюще похлопали по плечу. Грегор обернулся и увидел капитана Хопса.  
— Вы, лейтенант, считаете оценку полковника несправедливой, но учтите вот что: если вы смущены — а вы попали в молоко явно по этой причине — присутствием командира во время потешной стрельбы, как же вы будете реагировать, когда придется стрелять в неприятеля и тем более — под вражеским огнем? — ровно заметил он, поясняя «наказание» полковника, и был прав, Грегор не мог этого не отметить. Впрочем Хопс тут же подсластил пилюлю: — Не расстраивайтесь так сильно, вы, на самом деле, молодец.

Грегор слушал вполуха, погрязнув в неподдельной жалости к себе и тщательно культивируемой ненависти к полковнику Эндрю Саймонсу. Для него будто существовало два Эндрю. Один — сугубо личный, целующий так, что пальцы на ногах поджимались, доступный исключительно в ночи; второй, к сожалению, тот, который представал перед общественностью, заставляющий Грегора ощущать себя кем-то (а скорее — чем-то) из класса простейших не столько словами (о, Эндрю был с ним всегда таким исключительно вежливым!), сколько поступками. Умом, конечно, Грегор понимал, что Саймонс все правильно делает. Наверное… Но чувствовать себя несмышленым нашкодившим котенком, которого раз за разом тыкают носом в собственные оплошности, парню изрядно надоело.  
Несмотря на думы на отвлеченные темы, Грегор уловил: смысл речи полковника сводился к тому, что полицейское ведомство все же закончило дешифровку, определило нужное место, и теперь у пятого стрелкового есть шанс в очередной раз показать, что они лучшие. Эндрю находил такие слова, что солдаты буквально кипели жаждой деятельности, а Грегор жалел о том, что Саймонс ни разу ничего такого не говорил про него. Парень понимал — он просто-напросто не заслужил. Он и не ожидал какого-то особого отношения, но все равно было обидно. И досадно, что такая обида имела место быть. Своим решением на соревнованиях Саймонс указал на полагающееся место выскочке Эвансу. А он обиделся на это, как сущий ребенок!  
Неумолкающий когда надо внутренний голос ехидно заметил: «Да и то, что ты, виконт Гизи, два раза — о, целых два раза! — оказался в его постели, не значит, что великий победоносный Саймонс, герой и непостижимый идеал для многих, выделит тебя из толпы. Сам же соловьем ему заливал, что заниматься сексом можно просто так, только потому, что захотелось, вот он и воспользовался щедрым предложением, радуйся, что он не считает тебя лишь мальчиком для утех… Наверное…» Грегору стало тошно от собственной никчемности.  
Речь командира окончилась единодушным громким: «Есть’эр!» — и воодушевленные солдаты потянулись к столовой. Этим они мало отличались от студентов все той же Академии: война войной, а обед — по расписанию. Грегор уловил, что они обсуждают соревнования (а точнее — его выступление, и что не вмешайся полковник, тройке лидеров пришлось бы несладко) и предстоящую операцию.  
— Капитан Хопс, лейтенант Эванс, — позвал его и командира батальона Саймонс. — Мне придется отвлечь вас от увлекательного изучения наших разносолов. Прошу в мой кабинет.  
Грегор мотнул головой, вытряхивая дурные мысли.  
— Да, сэр, — нарочито бодро сказал он.  
— Что-то насчет предстоящего завтра веселья? — фыркнул Хопс, нисколько не заботясь о субординации. Похоже, об этой мелочи в пятом стрелковом вообще периодически забывали. Удивительно, что распорядка придерживались… Но при этом полк считался элитной частью. По мнению Грегора, чистая мистика!  
— Да, Уилл, — полковник потер висок, будто у него болела голова. Грегор с внезапной тревогой (непонятной для него самого) подумал, что это все же сказалась бессонная ночь в компании виски, а потом — и некоего лейтенанта, и на лицо вылезла улыбка. Парень, чтобы скрыть это неуместное на данный момент чувство, кашлянул, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
В кабинете Саймонса разобранные бумаги, которые Грегор оставил с вечера, так и остались лежать у стены неровными кучками. Эндрю глянул на них с явным неодобрением, но промолчал. Неужели он думал, что Грегор успеет разобрать все, не понимая что, куда и зачем, за один день? Тут работы на неделю!  
— Садитесь, господа, — полковник указал им на кресла для посетителей, и когда они сели, добавил: — Как я уже отметил, операция назначена на завтра. Уилл, проведешь ребятам инструктаж? — он протянул Хопсу тонкую папку.  
— Конечно. Интересно же, чем военные аналитики отличаются от полицейских.  
— Мало чем, — пожал плечами Эндрю. — Тут основной план операции. Продумали до мелочей. Приехать, навести шороху, освободить заложников, если таковые имеются, уговорить гадов сдаться, уехать.  
Капитан Хопс проглядел поданные бумаги мельком, нацепив на нос невесть откуда взявшиеся очки в тонкой оправе.  
— Только не учли, что нам проще стрелять на поражение, чем вести переговоры. С нами же, судя по всему, не будет представителя ни законников, ни сбешников.  
— Поеду я и лейтенант Эванс, — полковник кивнул в сторону молчавшего Грегора. — Полицейское ведомство и служба безопасности считают, что этого будет достаточно. Любят они загребать жар чужими руками, нечего сказать.  
Если у Хопса и были вопросы, почему именно Грегор, то он придержал их при себе.  
— Если это все, то я все же хочу попасть на экскурсию по разносолам, — капитан Уилл Хопс аккуратно закрыл папку и положил ее себе на колени. — Сегодня, говорят, наш повар расщедрился на макароны с отбивными.  
Грегор ждал, что Эндрю хотя бы будет выглядеть возмущенным от такой безалаберности. Сам Грегор уж точно был бы возмущен — разве так должны вести себя офицеры элитных войск? Особенно, когда на кону успех важной операции? Конечно, ни у кого из нынешних сослуживцев не было особо личного интереса к этому мероприятию, в отличие от Грегора, но это не повод думать о макаронах вместо дела. Но Саймонс пожал плечами и с доброй насмешкой, которую Грегор привык слышать в свой адрес, заключил:  
— Не смею больше разлучать тебя, Уилл, с твоими любимыми макаронами.  
Капитан Хопс ушел. Грегор, которого никто не отпускал, сидел в кресле и не знал, о чем хотел бы поговорить. Нет, тем для обсуждения между ним и Эндрю скопилось предостаточно, но с какой начать — это была загадка. Саймонс тоже не облегчал задачу. Он засел за свой стол и, кажется, вообще забыл, что в кабинете еще кто-то, кроме него, есть.  
«Зачем я вообще ему сдался?»  
— За что вы так со мной поступаете? — выдавил из себя Грегор и сжал подлокотники кресла для посетителей. Капитан Хопс закрыл дверь в кабинет, потому парень не боялся, что кто-то может подслушать, о чем же они с Саймонсом говорят.  
Вопрос, по-детски глупый и наивный, вышел для полковника неожиданным. Он внимательно посмотрел на неестественно выпрямившегося Грегора, моргнул и осторожно спросил:  
— Прости, что?  
Парень зарделся.  
— Мне казалось, — преодолев смущение, Грегор посмотрел Саймонсу прямо в глаза, — мы вчера… все вроде решили.  
«Или нет?» — но очевидный вопрос он не задал, надеясь, что Эндрю поймет сам. Саймонс молчал, поэтому Грегор продолжил:  
— Я признаюсь, что вел себя… — слова давались с трудом, — несколько некорректно, но, как я уже говорил, нисколько не жалею о своих поступках. И это не повод унижать меня перед другими. Да, знаю, капитан сказал, что таким образом я смогу избавиться от смущения перед вышестоящим офицером, но…  
…Но вышло так, что Грегор загнал сам себя в ситуацию, которой боялся больше всего и из-за страха перед которой решил тогда, у директора, отклонить первоначальное предложение Саймонса. С болезненной четкостью он осознал это и пристыженно умолк. Саймонс ему говорил, что в его силах предложить Грегору блестящую карьеру, и поучение новичков особенно хорошо вписывалось в его слова.  
«Дурак я», — в который раз за последнее время сказал сам себе Грегор.  
Полковник отошел к окну, так и не обронив ни одного слова в ответ. На подоконнике Грегор увидел кофемашину, которую не заметил вчера, обратив внимание только на жителя соседнего подоконника — на толстый колючий кактус. Запахло кофе, терпким и, кажется, достаточно крепким, чтобы растворить все, что могло попасть в чашку, одну из которых Саймонс предложил парню. Грегор благодарно кивнул и вдохнул густой аромат. Саймонс присел на край своего стола и, только отпив пару глотков бодрящего напитка, он изрек:  
— Полагаю, нам действительно давно надо было поговорить, иначе в твою голову, Грегор, придет еще что-нибудь столь же невыносимое, и я начну жалеть, что ввязался во все это.  
Все предыдущие попытки поговорить у них с треском провалились, и Грегор не хотел, чтобы и этот разговор вышел «ни о чем». И Саймонс, к мимолетной радости Грегора, наконец-то оставил свои игры с обращениями. Сложно на вы, по титулу или званию, находясь наедине, звать человека, которого… с которым спал.  
Грегор сглотнул, уставился на светлую кофейную пенку.  
— Люди смотрят на меня, а видят — моего отца, нашу фамилию, но никак — не меня, — сорвалось у него с языка. Относилось это к тому, что он в действительности хотел обсудить, весьма посредственно, но иногда стоило начинать издалека.  
— Это вполне обоснованно, если ты — виконт Гизи, — невозмутимо заметил Эндрю и заключил: — Это немного кое-что объясняет. Но, — вернул он Грегору его же недавние слова, — это не повод.  
— Не повод для чего?  
— Посылать сиятельного родителя к черту.  
Грегор понимал, что Саймонс имеет в виду совсем не то, что произошло вчера, но никак не мог избавиться от мыслей о горячих коленях, на которых так удобно было сидеть. Парень отпил кофе, чтобы унять волнение.  
— Я хотел, чтобы участие отца в моей жизни было минимальным, но понимаю, что он лишь ослабляет поводок.  
Слова Грегора возымели странный эффект: Эндрю, который поднес чашку ко рту, поперхнулся кофе и закашлялся.  
— Если бы Его Светлость давил на тебя, то наши встречи проходили бы исключительно в головном штабе, когда всех командиров и их адъютантов собирают за круглым столом для подведения итогов раз в год в мирное, естественно, время. Например, генерал Кармайкл был бы очень рад, чтобы виконт Гизи, записанный в армию с самого рождения и получавший с каждым прожитым годом очередное повышение, служил у него. Ничего такого в голову не приходило, Грегор? Знаешь, чем еще, помимо проявленной доблести в бою и отсутствием провальных операций, знаменит полк, в котором ты сейчас имеешь удовольствие служить?  
Грегор помотал головой. Он не знал ответа на оба вопроса. Когда он презирал Эрсена Коули за то, что тот в легкую получал звания и продвижение по службе, тогда как Грегор добивался всего сам, он даже не задумывался, что лишь по какой-то родительской прихоти лишен подобной участи. А про полк Саймонса и говорить ничего не надо было, будто того, что озвучил Эндрю, мало.  
— Я не беру в личный состав полка кого-либо из таких аристократов. Все мои люди доказали, что они имеют полное право носить нашивки с жезлом и падубом. Его Светлость граф Гизи никак не мог не знать этого. Еще кофе, Грегор?  
— Нет, спасибо, — выдавил парень, не вполне уверенный, что сможет сделать еще хоть один глоток.— Из чего следует, что приказ о твоем назначении я подписал, зная, несмотря на все свои сомнения, что лейтенант Эванс того заслуживает. В той или иной мере. И более того, на мой скромный взгляд, лейтенант Эванс должен приложить все усилия, чтобы оправдать это доверие.  
Грегор, чтобы не выронить чашку, поставил ее на край стола Саймонса, который не отрывал от него пытливого взгляда.  
— Я… был смущен, потому не смог достойно завершить упражнение. Я постараюсь, правда. Но у меня был повод для смущения!  
Закрыв ладонью глаза, Саймонс покачал головой.  
— Мне иногда кажется, мы говорим на совершенно разных языках. О том, что между нами было и, если тебе захочется, будет, я сейчас не говорил.  
— Я хочу, — невпопад ответил Грегор на незаданный вопрос. Он и правда хотел продолжения, иначе не разбрасывался такими словами, что готов послать к черту собственного отца ради мимолетного удовольствия. Но для Грегора не было особой разницы между отношениями «полковник Саймонс — лейтенант-адъютант Эванс» и «Эндрю — Грегор», все едино.  
— Тогда мы еще вернемся к этой теме, — Эндрю, впрочем, заметно смягчился. — Например, когда Ее Светлость Елена и другие девушки будут в безопасности. Война это не учебный зал, не картонные монстры и маленькие девочки с учебниками в качестве мишени. Завтра я не могу гарантировать, что не возникнет ситуации, когда тебе придется, к примеру, прикрыть спину мне, или Уиллу Хопсу, или любому солдату, и тогда любое смущение, вызванное неважно чем, приведет к непоправимому.  
Это была бы очень ужасная гипотетическая ситуация, о которой много говорилось на занятиях. Ее обыгрывали на учебных тренировках, за которые Грегор всегда получал неплохие баллы, но к ним никогда не относился с должной серьезностью. Полковник, наверное, не собирался быть настолько жестоким, но Грегора трясло.  
— Я… извиняюсь, — проговорил он, понимая, что Саймонс был вправе требовать извинений, а он уцепился за какие-то грязные чашки и проваленные упражнения и вообще повел себя как полный придурок.  
Эндрю улыбнулся, оставил многострадальную кружку из-под кофе рядом с ее сестрой-близняшкой, протянул ему руку, и когда Грегор неуверенно ухватился за предложенную ладонь, вытащил парня из кресла. Грегор подумал, что сейчас Эндрю его обнимет или, что еще лучше, поцелует, даже приготовился к прикосновению губ, призывно приоткрыв рот. Но Эндрю отпустил его руку сразу, как Грегор поднялся.  
— Извинения приняты. На обед мы безбожно опоздали, а развод… — Саймон, будто не заметив, что Грегор выглядит разочарованным, бросил мимолетный взгляд на часы с тяжелым металлическим браслетом на своем запястье, — через пару минут. После, наверное, нам удастся уговорить дежурного по кухне разогреть немного еды.


	8. Chapter 8

Выехали еще затемно. Грегор радовался, что ему не пришлось трястись с солдатами в грузовиках, и что в служебном автомобиле командира полка можно было вздремнуть. Ночь у него выдалась бессонной, он ворочался с бока на бок, даже уже всерьез рассматривал возможность нарушить завуалированный под пожелание доброй ночи приказ Эндрю и прийти к тому под бочок, но все же провалился в спасительный сон. И потому, когда протрубили подъем, Грегор думал, что под веки ему засыпали песок, глаза слезились. Самое нормальное состояние для первой боевой операции. Хорошо, что Саймонс отнесся с пониманием, что Грегор прислонился, стоило им выехать из города, к автомобильной дверце и прикрыл глаза, и не стал его беспокоить. И, кажется, даже сам клевал носом.  
Грегор почувствовал, что машина сбавила ход, вздрогнул — сонная дрема не желала спадать. Он потер ладонью глаза и принял предложенный бинокль — посмотреть. Он сразу узнал место: та самая ничем не примечательная сельская местность с фотографии из папок службы безопасности, будто заброшенная всеми ферма. Несколько низких домиков разной степени обветшалости, большой скотный двор, поросший сорняками, никакого огонька, никаких признаков, что здесь держится еще хоть какая-то скотина, или что кто-то вообще здесь обитает. Два грузовика, ехавшие в предрассветной тьме без фар, остановились чуть поодаль — за узкой полоской леса. Из них высыпали солдаты, едва заметные среди высокой травы, в которой и скрылись. Если бы Грегор не знал, что в поле между фермой и полоской леса, за которой они остановились, сейчас как минимум целая рота, то подумал, что поле ходит волнами из-за ветра.  
Было тихо. Грегор наблюдал, как солдаты, едва различимые темные пятна, окружили двор по периметру, потом сформировали несколько групп и заняли позиции около зданий.  
Машина полковника заглушила мотор. Саймонс протянул Грегору, которому неожиданную бодрость придали охватившие его страх и предчувствие чего-то нехорошего, каску и улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Если он и нервничал, то никак этого не показывал.  
«Конечно!» — Грегор выдавил из себя подобие улыбки в ответ. — «Он прошел войну и не раз участвовал во всяческих сражениях, чего ему волноваться?»  
— Вероятность того, что что-то пойдет не так, минимальна, наше дело сейчас — держать наблюдение, — слова Эндрю немного успокоили Грегора, хотя тот понимал, что полковник говорит это исключительно ради того, чтобы некий желторотый лейтенант ничего не попортил, ударившись в панику. Тем более он ясно дал вчера понять, что думает о способностях Грегора держать себя в руках в стрессовых ситуациях.  
— Статистика показывает, что не все тщательно выстроенные планы воплощаются в действительность, сэр, — Грегор постарался ответить сухо, убрав из голоса излишнее волнение. Получилось, честно говоря, весьма прискорбно.  
Саймонс усмехнулся и, пользуясь тем, что от шофера их отделает плотное темное стекло, а за окном даже еще и ни намека на рассвет, неожиданно нежно коснулся ладонью щеки Грегора. Это столь интимное прикосновение, первое после спонтанной возни на узкой койке полковника, заставило Грегора зажмуриться, но он не отстранился.  
Рация на поясе у Эндрю захрипела, сообщая, что отряды успели осмотреть большую часть строений. Грегор узнал по голосу капитана Хопса, который закончил свой небольшой рапорт словами, что ничего подозрительного пока не обнаружено. Эндрю постучал в разделяющее водителя и их стекло, машина тронулась и остановилась уже по центру скотного двора — у ветхого колодца. И все это время он держал руку на щеке Грегора, успокаивая и подбадривая.  
— Все будет хорошо. Если что-то пойдет не так, ребята справятся. Их специализация — творить невозможное. И потому все пройдет без сучка и задоринки, — каждое слово Саймонс сопровождал легким поглаживанием. Пальцы у него были чуть шершавыми.  
— Я знаю, — ответил парень, наслаждаясь сочетанием приятного прикосновения и чувственного голоса. Казалось, можно было забыть обо всем и поверить полковнику.  
— Тогда, — Саймонс убрал руку, а Грегор досадливо закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не выдать свое расстройство, — пойдем.  
Когда они вышли из машины, к ним подбежал капитан Хопс доложил, что солдаты продолжают осматривать здания, и только поднял руку, чтобы указать солдатам, что делать дальше, как грянул выстрел. Хопс замер, прижав руку к правому плечу, потом стал завалиться на бок, открывая и закрывая беззвучно, как выброшенная на берег рыбка, рот. Саймонс толкнул Грегора за машину, тот скрючился у переднего колеса, выхватив пистолет. Ситуация стремительно стала походить на «что-то пошло не так».  
— Снайпер, — высказал свою догадку (донельзя очевидную!) Грегор, он не мог оторвать взгляда от лежащего на пыльной земле капитана, слава всему, еще живого. Тот часто, с хрипами дышал. Удивительно, что стрелявший не задел ни полковника, ни Грегора, тогда как они были куда более очевидными целями.— Не высовывайся, — коротко приказал Саймонс. Зашумела рация: «Пятый взвод видит противника, два снайпера слева от вас, в непроверенном доме, сэр… Ждем приказа».  
— Не стрелять на поражение, — полковник проиллюстрировал свой приказ характерным жестом, чтобы его увидели все группы, — противник нужен живым.  
Из рации донеслось: «Вас понял!» И снова повисла тишина, нарушаемая только стрекотом кузнечиков, который, прервавшись в момент выстрела, возобновился спустя мгновение.  
— Прикрой меня, — бросил полковник и, не дожидаясь ответа, одним движением оказался у лежащего на пыльной земле Хопса. Сглотнув, Грегор неуверенно выглянул из-за кузова, вглядываясь в пустые окна дома. Он уговаривал себя, что это мало чем, несмотря на вчерашние слова Эндрю, отличается от обычной тренировки по боевой подготовке в Академии, а потенциальный противник — от голографической мишени, которые он укладывал сотнями, даже не моргнув. В окне, в котором отражалось начинающее подниматься солнце, промелькнул какой-то блик, и Грегор, не задумавшись, выстрелил, а Саймонс подхватил офицера под мышки и оттащил ближе к Грегору, успев до того, как из дома стали стрелять в ответ. Солдаты, не дожидаясь приказа, тоже открыли огонь. И дальнейшую перестрелку Грегор запомнил смутно.  
Он видел, как руки у Саймонса подрагивали, и как тот бросил мимолетный взгляд на пострадавшего Хопса, лежавшего с закрытыми глазами, и на прижавшегося к кузову самого Грегора, передернул затвор пистолета и что-то быстро проговорил в рацию. Лейтенант Эванс старался пересилить внезапный страх того, что стоит высунуть ему еще раз голову, как шальная пуля (не важно — чужая или со своей стороны) пробьет ее. Вероятность этого была, конечно, мала, но вид раненного товарища не внушал должного оптимизма. Грегор стыдился своего страха, но не мог совладать с охватившей его слабостью. Когда остальные рискуют жизнями, он сидит, спрятавшись за машиной, и ничего не делает! Хотя Эндрю не говорил об этом прямо, но он сомневался в том, что Грегору можно доверить спину. И Саймонс, черт его дери, был прав… У Эндрю хватило силы воли, чтобы под пулями противника вынести раненого из зоны обстрела, а он, никогда в целом-то не отказывающий себе в сумасбродной храбрости, обмер как испуганный кролик.  
Раненый Хопс притягивал взгляд. Капитан видимо не был настолько серьезно ранен, как показалось на первый взгляд. Он даже попытался приподняться, но со стоном лег обратно. И чтобы не быть больше бесполезным истуканом, пока другие ведут бой, Грегор подтянулся к Хопсу. В Академии учили оказывать первую помощь, и он решил осмотреть рану, хотя возможности, пока шла перестрелка, перевязать не было. Но капитан остановил его, ухватив за руку и отводя ее от своего плеча.  
— Лейтенант, я справлюсь сам, помогите лучше Саймонсу, — на бледном лице Хопса мелькнуло нечто, заставившее Грегора послушаться.  
— Хорошо, — с сомнением сказал он, его мелко трясло, и ему пришлось приложить немалое усилие, чтобы хотя бы обернуться лицом к Эндрю, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сделать хоть один шаг.  
Но вдруг все стихло, также внезапно, как и началось. Возможно, оценили при солнце — рассвело стремительно, что противник их превосходит по силам.  
— Они перестали отвечать, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Эндрю. — Как Уилл? — спросил он у Грегора, все же подобравшегося к нему поближе. Парень хотел ответить, что ранение не такое уж и серьезное, пуля вошла высоко, не задев, по всей видимости, ничего жизненно необходимого, но Хопс ответил раньше:  
— Жить буду, — он даже коротко рассмеялся, после чего добавил: — Здравого ума ребята.  
— Не настолько, чтобы вообще во все это не ввязываться.  
Саймонс поднялся, не опуская оружие, махнул Грегору следовать за собой.  
— Пойдем, Грегор.  
То, что стрельба прекратилась, по мнению парня, совсем не значило, что противник сдался и больше не будет, но в порыве — нечего больше праздновать труса — тоже поднялся во весь рост. Форменные брюки были все в пыли, а руки — в крови капитана. Грегор себя ненавидел за то, что его волнуют такие мелочи.  
Затихший дом окружили, выбили хлипкую дверь и несколько солдат ворвались внутрь, чтобы спустя минуту вывести оттуда двух потрепанного вида мужчин, один из которых был ранен — кто-то умудрился подстрелить ему руку.  
— Сэр, здание зачищено, — отрапортовал Хиллари Боунс. — Только эти красавцы.  
Грегор заметил, что тот время от времени обеспокоенно поглядывает на лежащего за машиной Хопса. Видимо эти взгляды не укрылись и от Саймонса. Он кивнул, отправляя свой табельный пистолет в кобуру. Пленников держали на мушке, и они выглядели вполне смирившимися со своей судьбой.  
— Спасибо, лейтенант Боунс, помогите своему командиру. Надеюсь, вас он послушается.  
Лейтенант Хиллари, казалось, ждал именно этих слов. Он козырнул Саймонсу, поправил автомат, висящий на плече на специальном ремне, и спешным шагом направился к Хопсу, который действительно не стал его останавливать, а позволил помочь ему подняться. Грегор мельком задумался над тем, было ли между этими двумя что-то большее, чем дружба, но, мотнув головой, решил, что это совершенно не его дело. Вот хорошо бы было, если бы и по отношению к нему и Эндрю проявили такую же деликатность, вдруг кто прознает про истинную природу их связи. Оставалось только на это надеяться.  
Саймонс тем временем принялся за короткий допрос. Пленники охотно пошли на сотрудничество, признав превосходящую силу, и, похоже, надеялись на снисхождение, но ничего толкового не знали, кроме того, что о визите пятого стрелкового было известно еще с вечера, что никого бы тут и не было, если бы одна из девушек не сбежала, а этих бедняг оставили ее найти и вернуть к остальным, по возможности еще и командира врага отправить на тот свет. Точного места, куда переехал лагерь, они не знали. И откуда стало все известно — тоже.  
— Вы нашли эту девушку? Вам известно, кто она? — напоследок спросил Саймонс. Грегор подозревал, что большего парни не скажут, но позволил маленькому семени надежды дать росток: на подобное безрассудство могла решиться только Елена. Он даже несколько беспокойно оглядел двор — а вдруг он заметит девушку, но на скотном дворе не было никого видно кроме них. Впрочем, подумал Грегор, сестра достаточно умна, хотя и взбалмошна, чтобы не лезть на рожон.  
— Нет, — синхронно замотали грязными головами пленники. — Но далеко уйти не могла.  
— Уведите, — приказал Эндрю.  
Пленников подтолкнули автоматами в спину, чтобы они двинулись в сторону грузовиков. Саймонс одернул куртку пыльного серо-желтого цвета, на котором жирным черным пятном расплылось машинное масло — следствия слишком тесных объятий с колесом автомобиля при коротком бое. Нашел ведь время разглядывать пятно!  
— Нужно осмотреть все здания, — выпалил Грегор, не в силах больше молчать, — Еле… Девушка может быть еще здесь! Сэр…  
— Да, лейтенант, вы, несомненно, правы. — Саймонс махнул рукой в сторону группы строений, обделенных ранее вниманием. Его жест проследили замершие в ожидании приказа солдаты. — Выполнять.  
— Вас понял, — невысокий сержант с угрюмым лицом кивнул. И, не дожидаясь следующего приказа, как старший офицер разделил солдат по трое, и получившиеся группы поспешили к указанным зданиям.  
— Грегор, — позвал парня Саймонс так тихо, чтобы это мог услышать только он. — Мы с тобой осмотрим то строение, — Эндрю указал на низенький домик, который на вид был на грани того, чтобы вот-вот развалиться: в покатой черепичной крыше зияли прорехи, стены с облупленной бело-серой штукатуркой покосились; это было единственное строение без окошек, имевшее только неплотно прикрытую окованную ржавым железом дверь. Судя по всему, это был некогда сарайчик для подсобного инструмента.  
У полковника Саймонса не было причин самостоятельно осматривать покинутые домики и постройки фермы, Грегор это понимал: зачем, когда солдаты справятся с этим и сами? Значит, Эндрю хотел что-то ему сказать с глазу на глаз, подальше от развесистых ушей подчиненных. Например, обвинить в том, что Грегор не сделал ничего полезного за последнее время…  
«Назвать трусом мог бы и в штабе…» — вздохнул парень в такт безрадостным размышлениям. Он вполне заслужил позорное прозвище и был готов к любым обидным, горьким, но справедливым словам. Но стоило им шагнуть в пыльный сумрак развалюхи, отодвинув хлипкую, едва державшуюся на петлях дверь, как Эндрю ухватил его за руку и притянул к себе. Грегор изумленно приоткрыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, и этим не повременили воспользоваться, накрывая его губы жадным поцелуем. Грегор промычал что-то невнятное, он не слишком понимал, что собственно происходит, сконцентрировавшись на чужих горячих губах и языке, которые щедро дарили неожиданную, но от этого не менее приятную ласку. Поцелуй прекратился, Грегор спрятал лицо между шеей и плечом Эндрю, пытаясь привести свое дыхание в порядок. От Саймонса пахло порохом.  
— Зачем? — спросил парень. Эндрю хмыкнул над его ухом, положил ладони ему на поясницу и стал легко поглаживать. Даже через одежду Грегор чувствовал, насколько горячи его руки.  
— Чтобы ты ни в коем образе не впал в истерику, от того, что свой первый бой провел, спрятавшись от пуль. И нет ничего лучше, чтобы переключится. Запомни, это нормально, Грегор-р.  
— Нормально что? — голос парня звучал глухо. Он хотел возразить, что ни в какую истерику впадать не собирался, но Эндрю ответил быстрее. Впрочем, ответ был краток.  
— Испугаться.  
— Вчера ты говорил другое.  
Губы у Грегора чуток саднили, и он облизал их, задевая языком жесткий накрахмаленный воротничок чужой форменной рубашки. Способ Эндрю оказался вполне себе действенным, и парень чувствовал, как уходит охватившее во время короткого боя напряжение. Правда, близость Эндрю позволила взять верх другим чувствам, нежели страх за себя.  
— Вчера я говорил вообще не об этом, — с добрым смешком ответил Саймонс.  
Грегор отстранился, ворча еле слышно: «Тебе точно нравится выставлять меня идиотом».  
— Ты затащил меня сюда, чтобы поцеловать, — добавил он громче. — А если бы… кто увидел?  
Полковник Саймонс держал Грегора в объятьях, и его нисколько, похоже, не заботило, что подчиненные, следуя его же приказу, исследуют дом за домом, и рано или поздно эта развалюха станет объектом их пристального внимания. Так они и стояли, лицом к лицу, и Грегор не знал, куда смотреть, лишь бы не в смеющиеся глаза непосредственного командира.  
— Вам не кажется, виконт, что временами вы бываете слишком косноязычным и неуверенным для своего происхождения?  
Чуть замявшись, Грегор выдохнул: «Забудь!» — и сам потянулся за поцелуем, чтобы стереть эту насмешку с красивых, притягательных губ. Эндрю, усмехнувшись, ответил, прикусывая легонько его язык и перехватывая инициативу.  
— Кхм… — отвлекло вдруг их от несомненно приятного занятия чье-то требовательное и в высшей степени недовольное хмыканье. Вроде: «Ну сколько можно ждать, пока вы тут кончите всякой непотребщиной заниматься и обратите внимание на что-нибудь еще…»  
Саймонс отпрянул от Грегора, руки его покинули спину парня, и одна из них легла на рукоять пистолета, но вынимать из кобуры оружие полковник не спешил. Грегор напряженно вглядывался в темный угол сарайчика, пытаясь увидеть того, кто издал этот звук. Из темноты, руша один из пыльных столбов света, льющегося из прорех в крыше, появилась хрупкая фигурка, в мешковатых разодранных штанах, явно ей не по размеру, в грязной рубахе, с заляпанным чем-то лицом, с поднятыми вверх руками, на которых проступали ужасной сеткой царапины. Фигурка, в которой Грегор с ужасом признал сестру.  
— Елена? — внезапно осевшим голосом спросил он. Потом осознал, что все еще стоит преступно близко к полковнику, что губы у него покраснели, и что Елена слышала весь их разговор и видела, как они целовались, как Эндрю прижимал его к себе, и спешно отступил в сторону. Хорошо, что в сарайчике было достаточно темно, иначе бы радовал он всех красной как помидор физиономией. Даже облегчение от того факта, что Елена — жива, здорова — стоит перед ним, оказалось смазанным от затопившего его по уши смущения. Последствия грозились выйти просто невообразимыми. Елена, даже только догадываясь о его личной жизни, умудрялась его изводить, теперь же… А еще она могла рассказать все отцу, который, наверное, пребывал в уверенности, что одного предупреждения о недопустимости подобного было достаточно.  
«Это она! Живая, идиот! Остальное — мелочи».  
— Я тут пряталась, — заявила девушка, переводя взгляд, несмотря на ее положение, смешливый, с полковника на брата, и обратно. Саймонс, нисколько не испытывавший никакой неловкости, убрал руку с оружия и отошел в сторонку, а Грегор, сбросив оцепенение, бросился к сестре, обнимая ее за плечи.  
— Ты жива! — выдал он очередную банальную истину.  
— Отпусти меня! — Елена попыталась вырваться, но Грегор держал ее крепко. Он все еще не мог до конца поверить. — Мне больно, Грегор!  
— Лейтенант, Грегор… — сказал Саймонс и положил ему руку на плечо. Грегор вздрогнул, расцепил объятья, девушка сразу воспользовалась шансом и выскользнула из них. Вид у нее был не очень, и она не врала, что ей больно — измазанное грязью лицо выглядело еще бледнее, чем пару минут назад. — Миледи нужна медицинская помощь. Проводи ее к машине, пока я сообщу Его Светлости новость, которая его порадует.  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана кителя телефон, набирая номер командования штаба по террористической угрозе, и отошел в сторону.  
— Есть, сэр… — выдохнул Грегор.  
— «Есть, сэр…» — передразнила его Елена вполголоса. Для полноценной шпильки в его адрес она, похоже, слишком устала. И позволила вывести себя из сарайчика и посадить в машину, где, отбросив все, что держало ее в относительном спокойствии, уткнулась в грудь брату и расплакалась.


	9. Chapter 9

Елена прижималась к нему всю дорогу, изредка тихо всхлипывая. Она цеплялась за рукав пыльной куртки Грегора, будто боялась его потерять. Парень, стараясь ее успокоить, поглаживал сестру по плечам, но не мог подобрать никаких утешительных слов. Грегор как никогда понимал сейчас, что он, как старший брат, рожденный первым, должен был сделать все, чтобы не дать младшую испуганную сестренку в обиду, и что в этой роли он потерпел фиаско.  
— Я думал, мы поедем в поместье Гизи, — заметил Грегор, когда машина вырулила в сторону головного управления по вопросам безопасности.  
— Его Светлость приказал привезти вас к нему, — сухо ответил Эндрю, не вдаваясь в подробности. Грегор скосил на него глаза, но спорить не стал, только шепнул сестре, что они почти приехали к папе.  
— Правильно, — тихо проговорила Елена. — Я должна многое рассказать насчет этих… — она умолкла, опять всхлипывая.  
— Тебе бы отдохнуть.  
— От моих сведений зависит жизнь остальных! — Елена даже отстранилась от него, но рукав из цепких пальцев не выпустила. — Ни о каком отдыхе и речи не должно быть.  
Но, несмотря на отвагу, силы у девушки явно были на исходе. Елена задремала, положив хорошенькую голову на плечо брата. И когда они, наконец, приехали, Грегор осторожно, чтобы только не разбудить, взял ее на руки. Девушка во сне обвила его шею исцарапанными руками и прижалась к груди. Сестра показалась Грегору невесомой, но даже будь она весом под центнер, он не доверил бы никому свою ношу.  
В утренние часы на площади с фонтаном никого не было, даже случайных прохожих. И они не привлекли ненужного внимания, но полковник Саймонс все равно, приоткрыв входную дверь и пропуская Грегора внутрь, оглядел пустынную площадь, что-то высматривая, будто опасался слежки.  
В приемной, большущем светлом зале с высокими потолками, их встретила целая процессия во главе с графом, который, похоже, в очередной раз не спал целую ночь. Незнакомый с ним близко человек подумал бы, что Его Светлость абсолютно не волнует состояние его дочери, уж больно спокойным, хотя и изрядно уставшим, тот выглядел, но Грегор заметил, как напрягся отец, и только присутствие чужих людей останавливало его, чтобы не броситься к Елене, которая всегда была любимицей родителей. Грегор постарался улыбнуться, показывая отцу, что все в порядке. Его окружили два врача. Они жаждали осмотреть девушку, и Грегор, ловя молчаливое согласие графа, неохотно подчинился, позволив уложить Елену на носилки, которые подхватило двое слуг. Ее унесли куда-то в боковые комнаты, Грегор вздохнул — он бы не доверил никому Елену, готовый охранять ее день и ночь, если бы ему позволили. Она, конечно, была той еще занозой, но она была его младшей сестренкой.  
— О ней позаботятся, — заметил его беспокойство отец. Теперь в зале они остались только втроем. — Полковник Саймонс, лейтенант Эванс, не затруднит пройти за мной?  
Грегор хотел спросить, что же будет с Еленой, почему все же ее привезли сюда, а не в больницу или, что было бы лучше, домой — к маме, но Эндрю положил Грегору руку на плечо, чуть — на мгновение — сжимая пальцы и тут же убирая ее. Граф, казалось, даже и не заметил этого жеста, полностью погруженный в свои мысли.  
— Конечно, Ваша Светлость, — ответил за них двоих Саймонс.  
Светлые коридоры ведомства наводили тоску, Грегор умудрился потерять направление после пятого поворота и, наверное, за все сокровища мира не вышел бы обратно. Потому он послушно следовал за отцом и Эндрю. Те шли молча, пока, наконец, отец не остановился перед какой-то дверью без табличек. Стоило им войти, граф поправил манжеты и сел за стол, внушительный образец мебельного искусства из красного дерева, с массивными ножками и столешницей, обитой сукном сине-зеленого оттенка, брат-близнец, казалось, того стола, что стоял в отцовском кабинете, в поместье.  
— Присаживайтесь, — указал он на два кресла и пристально посмотрел на сына, будто пытался разглядеть в нем что-то такое. Грегор замялся, подумав, что сейчас он выглядит особенно жалко: полевая летняя форма, в отличие от парадного мундира, не отличалась изяществом, к тому же сейчас она была запылена и измазана машинным маслом, на штанинах — еще и кровавые пятна легли в тех местах, где он вытер руки. И, кажется, у него треснула при давешнем поцелуе нижняя губа — уголок рта саднило. Грегор, усевшись, украдкой коснулся кончиками пальцем ранки, отмечая, что губы вообще припухли. Он понадеялся, что отец примет это как некое боевое ранение или за еще что… Граф никак не прокомментировал вид сына, что ввело Грегора еще в большую растерянность. Отец лишь протянул полковнику тонкую папку, украшенную нечитаемым кверху ногами вензелем. Эндрю благодарно ее принял.  
— Могу только поздравить вас с завершением нашей совместной работы, — Грегор пронаблюдал, как на отцовском лице расцвела улыбка, сразу омолодив его. — Операция прошла успешно, хотя, стоит мне заметить, кое-что явно не вписывалось в заранее установленные рамки.  
Сжав подлокотники кресла, тоже обитые сине-зеленым сукном, Грегор коротко вздохнул, чтобы не прервать отца на полуслове. О каком таком «завершении» говорил отец? Сегодняшняя операция помогла спасти только Елену, но и то — по счастливой случайности. А так им не удалось даже выйти на след злоумышленников…  
— Мне казалось, — спокойно ответил Эндрю, прежде чем Грегор выразил бурлившее в нем возмущение, — что делу далеко до завершения.  
— Меня уведомили, что из головного штаба поступило распоряжение о перебросе вашей части, полковник, к западной границе, и им очень жаль, что штаб ради интересов Отчизны и Его Величества лишают наши с генералом Клаудом ведомства посильной помощи пятого стрелкового полка.  
Полковник Саймонс выглядел озадаченным. Он, как и Грегор, слышал о переводе войск на новое место впервые.  
— Я еще не получал приказа, — заметил Эндрю.  
— Поразительно, что головной штаб заявил об этом буквально час назад, почти сразу после нашего с вами разговора. — В голосе графа мелькнули нотки восхищения, и Грегор не слишком понял, что такого было в том заявлении, что могло вызвать такую реакцию. Он нахмурился. С языка были готовы сорваться тысячи вопросов, но парень терпел, зная, что отец не любил, когда перебивают, да и не вежливо это было.  
— Что подтверждает озвученные выводы о кроте.  
— К моему вящему сожалению, да. Но, похоже, теперь это наша проблема.  
— Что ж, — Саймон просмотрел бумаги в папке, закрыл ее и передал Грегору, — мне искренне жаль, что наше сотрудничество подошло к концу. Работать с вами, Ваша Светлость, одно удовольствие.  
Грегор одним глазком взглянул на содержимое папки и с удивлением обнаружил, что это был рапорт от его имени о прошедшем бое, подписанный полковником Саймонсом. В рапорте не было ни слова о Елене и взятых пленных. Сообщалось лишь о том, что ферма была обнаружена заброшенной, ее тщательно исследовали и покинули место.  
— Если вы ознакомились с документом, что я вам предоставил, — граф был невозмутим, даже не обратил внимания на ошарашенный взгляд Грегора, которым тот его наградил, — и согласны с положением дел, то предлагаю послать этот документ в штаб еще до обеда. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что следует считать это официальной версией, — сказано это было, как Грегор подозревал, только для него, потому что Эндрю кивнул, соглашаясь с графом:  
— Разумный ход.  
Обида, что отец воспользовался его именем для написания подложного рапорта, улеглась. Не то, чтобы Грегор осознавал до конца, почему не стоило оповещать всех о правде, но он знал, что папенька бы никогда не сделал ничего такого, что могло повредить ему, или Елене, поэтому тоже кивнул.  
— Что ж, господа, если с этим мы разобрались, то позвольте кое-что прояснить.  
Граф широко улыбнулся, как-то очень по-доброму, и у Грегора возникло ощущение, будто он внезапно оказался на краю пропасти. Парень каким-то шестым чувством понял, что серьезный разговор о прошедшем закончен, и теперь отец хотел поднять тему, которую Грегор бы вообще предпочел не обсуждать. Даже несмотря на храбрые слова, сказанные наедине с Эндрю. Грегор скосил глаза на Саймонса, на лице которого играла вежливая полуулыбка.  
— Между мной и полковником Саймонсом состоялся недавно разговор. Вы, полковник, помните, о чем он был? — голос графа был сахарным, а глаза — жесткие и цепкие.  
«Обо мне…» Грегор выпрямился, ожидая бури. Глупо было ожидать, что отец так просто все оставит. На удивление, Эндрю до сих пор не выглядел обеспокоенным. Хотя он славился тем, что всегда смотрел опасности в лицо. Парень боялся и того, что сейчас Эндрю пойдет на попятную и откажется от дальнейших каких-либо отношений с ним, и того, что Саймонс воплотит в жизнь давешнее грегоровское «к черту папу!». Он не мог даже предположить, каких слов ждал от них отец. Но от ответа Саймонса (и, честно признать, Грегора) внезапно спасла Елена. Девушка белокурой бестией объявилась в кабинете без стука. За ней спешил лейтенант Вульф.  
— Миледи, вы не можете… — увещевал он девушку, но, столкнувшись с требующим немедленных объяснений взглядом графа, вытянулся. — Прошу прощения, сэр! Миледи, вернитесь, пожалуйста, к врачам…  
Елена отмахнулась от Томаса как от надоедливой мухи, быстрым беглым взором окинула кабинет. Она была все в той же рваной одежде, которая, похоже, нисколько ее не смущала. Лейтенант Вульф застыл у дверей с вымученной, но отчего-то довольной (и радостной) улыбкой.  
Елена остановилась у отцовского стола, на брата и Саймонса она не обратила ни малейшего внимания.  
— У меня есть неоспоримые доказательства, что кто-то из совета минис… — начала она, но граф жестом попросил ее помолчать. Грегор очень удивился, что сестра послушалась и остановилась на полуслове.  
— Вынужден закончить наш разговор, полковник, — сказал граф с таким сожалением, что и сомнений не осталось — при удобном случае он еще вернется к теме.  
Грегора захлестнуло некое иррациональное облегчение, хотя он понимал, что, помимо Эндрю, папенька найдет время и для него, особенно если Елена, заноза эдакая, упомянет, как ее все же нашли, и чем «спасатели» были заняты. Что же вдруг граф Гизи, никогда, по мнению Грегора, особо не интересовавшийся жизнью сына, обратил свой цепкий взор в его сторону — вопрос для парня оставался открытым. Конечно, все было логично и правильно, с какой стороны не посмотри, и даже в какой-то мере парень радовался (глубоко в душе!), что, наконец, папа вспомнил, что у него помимо дочери есть еще и старший сын, наследник.  
Грегор вздохнул, тихо, надеясь, что никто этого не заметит. Какой из него наследник знатной фамилии?.. Вот Елена бы куда лучше подошла на эту роль.  
— Мы еще сможем его продолжить до того момента, как моей части придется покинуть столицу, — с неподдельным сожалением ответил Эндрю. — Мне бы хотелось обсудить с вами возможность ведения боя, когда шансов на победу почти нет. Уверен, Ваша Светлость, у вас есть предложения, как в таком случае поступить.  
— Что ж, это будет весьма интересная тема, полковник Саймонс. А теперь прошу нас оставить.  
Граф встал из-за стола, ласково, как никогда бы не позволил себе при посторонних, обняв молчавшую после своей пылкой тирады дочь за плечи и подводя ее к своему креслу, чтобы та села. Елена, на удивление, подчинилась без всяких возражений. Грегор мельком рассмотрел вариант, что таким образом папа принял его отношения с Эндрю и перестал считать его «чужим» семье. Глупо, конечно — вот и Вульф при этом присутствует, но он-то точно никак с семьей Гизи не связан. По крайней мере, Грегор на это надеялся, обеспокоенный взглядами, которые украдкой бросал Томас на сестренку. И как только папа их не замечал? Или, как и в его, Грегора, случае, решил прикрыть глаза до поры до времени?  
— Я задержу на пару мгновений вашего адъютанта, — добавил граф.  
— Конечно, Ваша Светлость, — Саймонс откланялся и оставил Грегора в кабинете.  
— Грегор, — спустя пару томительных для парня мгновений сказал отец. Он даже не смотрел на сына.  
— Да, папа? — Парень сглотнул, покрепче сжал в руках папку с поддельным рапортом. У него теплился лучик надежды, что отец не станет его распекать в присутствии лейтенанта Вульфа, оставшегося безучастным в этой маленькой сценке. Елена из отцовского кресла смотрела на это все с плохо скрываемой насмешкой.  
— Передай полковнику Саймонсу приглашение на обед в пятницу у нас дома.  
Отец его удивил — в который за сегодня раз. И, кажется, не только его, потому что выражение лица Елены (ведь устала, видно, что устала!) из ехидно-насмешливого превратилось в озадаченное. Грегор на автомате кивнул:  
— Хорошо, я передам.  
— Хорошего дня, Грегор. Тебя ждет твой командир.  
«И все? Зачем такие сложности, пригласить Эндрю он мог бы и лично…»  
Томас Вульф без всяких слов открыл перед ним дверь. И Грегор, раскланявшись, вышел, пребывая в смятении — что только что это было?!  
— Это серьезное обвинение, Елена, — услышал, закрывая за собой дверь, Грегор отцовский голос, тон которого заметно смягчился, стоило графу обратиться к дочери.  
В коридоре ждал его Саймонс. Эндрю рассматривал картину — в этом коридоре не было агитационно-информационных плакатов, зато висели умиротворяющие пейзажи в золоченых рамах. Грегор узнал как минимум три картины известных художников и подумал, что здесь, скорее всего, находятся репродукции.  
— Нам нужно успеть вернуться в часть, — не оборачиваясь, бросил парню Эндрю. — Сделать вид, что слышим о приказе о переброске войск впервые, подать рапорт.  
И внезапно предложил ему пройтись пешком, удивив этим парня до самой глубины души. Но спорить в открытую Грегор не стал, только заметил скучным голосом, что они привлекут внимание, если не напугают одним только своим внешним видом.  
— Поедем, сэр, — заключил Грегор. И, подумав, добавил: — Граф Гизи приглашает вас отобедать в пятницу.  
И, конечно, он за обедом этим уж точно не намеревался обсуждать предателей-министров. Эндрю приложил большой палец к виску и помассировал, будто внезапно у него разболелась голова. Представил, что помимо графа при обсуждении тактики и стратегии ведения боя — о, Грегор с удовольствием перенес эту «терминологию» к непонятным отношениям между ним и Эндрю — будет присутствовать и графиня, с которой Саймонс еще не имел радости быть знакомым. И предстоящий разговор Грегор теперь ожидал с пугающим его самого предвкушением, хотя должен был до дрожи в ногах бояться реакции матери, когда та поймет, для чего ее супруг пригласил и Грегора, и Саймонса.  
— Маленький обед в семейном кругу, вы ведь не против, полковник?  
Не переборщил ли он? В какой-то момент Грегор даже испугался, что Саймонс скажет, что все эти игры ему надоели, и что Грегор был удобной, забавной игрушкой, пока не возникли проблемы с его семьей. Но Эндрю остановился, быстро оглядевшись, будто кого-то высматривал в этом пустынном коридоре, по которому они шли, и потрепал парня по и так взлохмаченной голове.  
— Что вы, виконт, — бодро сказал он с уже полюбившейся Грегору доброй, располагающей ласковой насмешкой, и даже обращение по титулу у него вышло несколько интимным, — семейные обеды — это то, о чем я мечтал большую часть своей жизни.


	10. Chapter 10

— Миленько, — только и сказала Елена.  
На ее красивом лице мелькнула тень то ли досады, то ли смущения, что ей, девушке, привыкшей к мягким перинам и прочим атрибутам сладкой богатой жизни, пришлось переступить порог этого жилища, но было решено, что возвращаться домой девушке опасно, как и объявлять, что виконтесса Гизи была освобождена из грязных лап злоумышленников. Грегор осмотрел комнату и пожал плечами, на его взгляд, ничего такого вот особенно страшного тут не было. Комната как комната, даже больше, чем ему выделили в ставке пятого стрелкового. Если, конечно, не считать того, что они сейчас в квартире отцовского адъютанта — Томаса Вульфа, которому поручили присматривать за Еленой. И даже легенду придумали — будто девушка приехала в гости к своему жениху в столицу и остановилась в его городской квартире.  
Грегор узнал о плане в вечер того же дня, как Елену спасли, и тут же вызвался проводить сестру, больше упирая на то, что волнуется за нее, а не на то, что просто не хочет отпускать ее одну к какому-то непонятному мужчине. Пусть отец и доверяет своему адъютанту, соглашаясь (если не сам придумывая) на этот безумный план, но Грегор видел, какими взглядами провожал Томас каждое движение Елены.  
Прямо как Эндрю порою смотрел на него… Возможно, Елене приятно ловить подобные взгляды (как и ему чувствовать, что внимание Саймонса сосредоточено на нем одном), но Грегор мириться с этим не собирался.  
— Не придирайся, — сказал он сестре. И поставил ее сумку рядом с заправленной вязаным пледом кроватью.  
Елена скривила губы.  
— Когда я говорю «миленько», я действительно так думаю. Томми сказал, что это была его комната, когда он был маленький.  
— Томми?! — ужаснулся Грегор то ли тому факту, что эта комната с выцветшими обоями в мелкий цветочек когда-то принадлежала парню, он-то думал, что эта комната либо его сестры, либо матери, то ли подобной фамильярности. Одно дело было слышать это имя и представлять лохматого смешного щенка, злостно отобранного у маленькой девочки отцом, совершенно другое — точно знать, что это лейтенант Вульф. Печальнее всего было то, что сейчас Грегор прекрасно понимал, что Елена никогда не подразумевала собаку, когда говорила о «Томми».  
Сестрица глянула на него с плохо скрываемым весельем. Весьма неплохо для вчерашней жертвы похитителей, которая провела непонятно где пару недель, в одиночку сбежала от негодяев, потом целый день беседовала со следователями, а ночь провела в управлении по вопросам безопасности, которое никак не тянуло на гостиницу высшего класса. Если бы не ссадина на щеке и царапины, густо покрывавшие ее руки и ноги (слава всем известным силам, сейчас прикрытые рубахой с длинным рукавом и широкими штанами), можно было подумать, что девушка выглядит такой измотанной из-за долгих танцев на торжественном приеме, после которых порою хотелось спать сутками.  
Елена посчитала, что одного взгляда для брата будет недостаточно, и тонко, с ехидцей в голосе, протянула:  
— Томми, Томми, Томми!..  
— Елена! — прервал ее Грегор, закрывая свое лицо одной ладонью. Придуманная отцом легенда ему нравилась все меньше и меньше. Точнее сказать, совсем — категорически — не нравилась.  
«И кому в здравом уме захотелось включить это в королевский список?!» — спросил он сам себя. Вопрос, впрочем, был риторическим.  
— Вы звали, миледи? — раздался спокойный голос за дверью. Конечно, лейтенант Вульф не мог не услышать своего имени. Грегору казалось вообще, что стены в этих старых домиках были такими тонкими, что жильцам на верхних этажах было слышно, как их соседи на первых включают свет. Но хочешь отвлечь внимание — потеряйся в самом видном месте.  
— Нет, господин адъютант, — тут же отозвалась Елена. — Впрочем, я хочу пить.  
— Я принесу вам чай, миледи, — ответил на это Вульф.  
— Боже, — простонал Грегор, делая мысленную пометку, что с Томасом стоит поговорить еще раз, чтобы тот на носу зарубил о невозможности каких-либо поползновений в отношении его сестры.  
— Грегор, — совершенно серьезно вдруг сказала Елена, когда за дверью стихло, — Томми ничего мне не сделает, не беспокойся ты так. И здесь живет его мама, а не он сам.  
— Я не… — хотел было возразить Грегор, но вспомнил, что в целом-то он сам меньше всего подходит на роль того, кто может читать сестрице нотации, как бы ему не хотелось, поэтому он вздохнул и лишь добавил: — Будь осторожна, хорошо?  
— Конечно, братец.  
Девушка улыбнулась, превратившись в само очарование.  
— Если тебя не затруднит, Грегор, — добавила она, испортив тем самым момент, — то поспеши к своему любимому полковнику и оставь меня одну. Я устала. Хотя нет… скажи Томми, что я хочу еще и есть.  
Грегор ничуть не обиделся. Он вообще был благодарен, что Елена шутит и подкалывает, как прежде.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, сестренка, — ухмыльнулся он.  
И вышел из комнаты, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь — дерево косяка выглядело ужасно рассохшимся.

В малой гостиной с наступлением вечера заметно стемнело, лишь лучи закатного ярко-красного солнца, проникающие в распахнутое по случаю летней жары окно, выхватывали из сумрака столик на гнутых ножках и обитый кожей диван, на котором сидел хозяин дома — граф Грэхем Гизи. Мужчина, жмурясь, смотрел на то, как солнце скрывается за верхушками деревьев. В руках он держал раскрытую где-то на середине книгу.  
Этот популярный в последнее время псевдо-художественный бред, выдаваемый за «лучшее произведение столетия», посоветовала ему Алисия, полагая, что чей-то вымысел поможет ему отвлечься. И в выдавшийся свободным впервые за долгое время вечер граф решил приобщиться к прекрасному, но, осилив первые главы, он за последние полчаса не прочитал ни строчки, а только пролистал книгу. Дражайшая супруга оказалась неправа: похождение глуповатого, но на редкость удачливого оперативника, влипающего во все, что только возможно, заставляли графа морщиться.  
— Дорогой, опять сидишь в темноте, — в гостиной появилась графиня. Она включила верхний свет и сразу же закрыла окно, оставляя створки чуть приоткрытыми, и задернула тяжелые портьеры. От неестественного, неприятного после ласковых солнечных лучей электрического света граф прикрыл на мгновение глаза.  
В доме стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь птичьими трелями, заглушенными теперь из-за прикрытого окна и портьер, и мерным ходом больших напольных часов, около которых сейчас застыла графиня, поправляя медные с позолотой стрелки.  
Давным-давно если даже граф не был занят работой, о тишине им с женой можно было только мечтать. В этой гостиной они собирались вечерами: милая его сердцу Алисия открывала крышку ныне почти что забытого пианино, предпочитая живую музыку, Грегор с вечно надутыми от обиды на сестру щеками пыхтел либо над книжкой, либо над новой игрушкой, а Елена всегда стремилась залезть графу на колени, когда тот наблюдал за своей семьей. Потом Грегор вырос и предпочел разбирать свои игрушки со сверстниками в Академии, за пианино пересела Елена, разучивая стансы и вальсы, а Алисия нашла свое место в глубоком кресле, втягивая его в бессмысленные разговоры. Теперь же, когда дом оказался в их с женой полном распоряжении, стало так пусто.  
— Прости, моя дорогая, — Грэхем захлопнул книгу, даже не посмотрев на страницу, и положил ее на столик. — Я задумался.  
— Тебе нужен отдых.  
— Не сейчас. Слишком многое на кону.  
Да, они несоизмеримо продвинулись в расследовании благодаря показаниям Елены, но все равно было много того, о чем стоило позаботиться, прежде чем можно было бы сказать: «Теперь все хорошо, определенно все хорошо».  
С его работой никогда не было «все хорошо».  
— Вопреки всеобщему и твоему собственному мнению, — Алисия села рядом с ним, взяла его ладонь в свои руки и чуть сжала ее, — страна не развалится, если ты перестанешь о ней думать хоть на один вечер. Это головная боль его величества.  
Он залюбовался женой, которая выбрала для вечера светло-зеленое платье с широким поясом под грудью. Накинутая на плечи и скрывающая тонкую шею кружевная косынка придавала ей некий романтичный вид.  
— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Грэхем. И указал вдруг на роман: — Эту книгу читать невозможно. Это все чушь!  
— Я рада, что тебе понравилось, — она приблизилась, чтобы коснуться губами его щеки, и сразу же отодвинулась.  
— Ни в коем разе! Моя милая Алисия, его стоит выбросить, — хмыкнул Грэхем. Алисия хотела, притворно обидевшись, убрать руки, но он перехватил одну из беглянок, поднес ее, мягкую, с легким цветочным ароматом, отравленным почти неуловимой ноткой запаха масла, к губам.  
— Я хотела попросить, — тихо произнесла его жена, все же отнимая свою руку.  
— О чем?  
— Во-первых, передать Томасу, что если он обидит нашу малышку!..  
За Елену граф был спокоен, будучи уверенным, что преданный адъютант сам кого хочешь за нее обидит, поэтому кивнул:  
— Он это знает.  
— А во-вторых, я хотела пригласить Грегора и… полковника Саймонса на обед, — добавила графиня. Голос ее слегка дрогнул. — Никаких возражений, дорогой!  
На ее лице, красивом и столь им любимом, читались лишь безграничная любовь к своим детям и беспокойство за них. Грэхему хотелось навсегда стереть эту тревогу, окружив ее и детей заботой.  
— Я хочу познакомиться с тем, кого выбрал наш сын, пока они не уехали к западной границе, — твердо сказала она после недолгого молчания. — Не смотри на меня так, Грэхем! — графиня повернулась к нему лицом и улыбнулась. Улыбка омолодила ее сразу на пару лет. — Я не вчера родилась. А вы с Грегором так усиленно хотели скрыть это, что понять не составило никакого труда. Даже слепой увидел бы.  
— С моей стороны было глупо скрывать это от тебя, — он выдержал паузу. — Но я и не собирался и нашел в себе смелость пригласить их обоих на обед в пятницу.  
Еще глупее — потакать безобразию, но Грэхем решил, что вот уж это точно не стоило говорить супруге, для которой, как и для него самого, было важно лишь одно — счастье ребенка. А Грегор, несмотря на все, похоже был до неприличия счастлив, хоть сам и отрицал это.  
Да и разбегутся рано или поздно сами, подумал Грэхем. Он редко ошибался в прогнозах, хотя в данном случае — хотел бы.  
— Как бы я не старался, из меня вышел ужасный отец, — поделился он с Алисией своими опасениями, нацеливаясь лишить жену косынки, стоявшей на страже сложным непонятным узлом.  
— Глупости!  
Алисия встала, выпутавшись из его легких объятий, и полуобернулась к нему так, что ткань платья на груди волнующе натянулась. Грэхем хмыкнул, но с удовольствием подхватил протянутую ему руку. Жена хотела, чтобы он встал, и эту негласную просьбу, как и все желания Алисии, он выполнил с радостью, легко поднимаясь и тут же снова заключая ее в объятия.  
— Глупости, — повторила Алисия, пряча лицо у него на груди. — Ты замечательный отец. Елена и Грегор любят тебя, и… если тебе, мой дорогой, все же этого мало, у тебя есть шанс показать себя.  
И добавила чуть тише:  
— Снова.


End file.
